


Cassiopeia

by Draconixia



Category: B.A.P, DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, Prequel, multifandom - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconixia/pseuds/Draconixia
Summary: Tous connaissaient la tragique légende de Cassiopeia, regroupement mythique de Genius qui avait tenu tête au gouvernement avant sa destruction. Mais connaissez-vous réellement l'histoire qui se cache derrière la légende, ce qui a conduit les cinq fondateurs à créer Cassiopeia ? Venez suivre le périple des cinq fondateurs de leur élaboration de Cassiopeia jusqu'à sa chute finale.Préquelle de Fight For Freedom.





	1. Amitié

**Author's Note:**

> Hello les gens ! L'heure est finalement arrivée, vous ne l'attendiez peut-être pas mais cela fait 4 ans que j'ai commencé cette fabuleuse saga (qui a le don de me rendre dingue) qui compte pour l'instant 4 histoires (deux finies, deux en cours d'écriture et plusieurs autres en cours d'élaboration). Cassiopeia étant la préquelle directe de Fight For Freedom, elle n'était pas censée se retrouver publiée maintenant mais franchement ça fait des années (3 ans les gens, 3 ans !) que ces chapitres traînent sur mon disque dur et vu que je suis bloquée, je préfère m'en débarrasser pour pouvoir avancer tranquillement.  
> Pour les chanceux qui auraient lu les premiers chapitres de FFF, oui j'avais déjà fait mention de Cassiopeia dans le chapitre 2 lorsque Youngjae rencontre Daehyun à Séoul mais également à d'autres moments de l'histoire. ;) Et ne vous inquiétez pas, FFF n'est vraiment pas abandonnée, il fallait juste que je bosse sur Cassiopeia pour pouvoir continuer FFF (et éviter les incohérences, je déteste ça)
> 
> Note : Cassiopeia est sous-divisée en trois sous-parties : La Genèse, l'Ascension et la Chute. La Genèse est terminée et compte 15 chapitres (plus des interludes), je suis à la fin de l'Ascension qui comptera environ 15 chapitres aussi (avec des interludes) et la Chute, je préfère ne pas m'avancer mais je dirai à vue d’œil 10 chapitres.
> 
> Autre note : Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu les premiers chapitres de FFF pour lire Cassiopeia, les fics sont liées mais elles peuvent être lues indépendamment les unes des autres. Et comme je vous ai dit que je comptais retravailler FFF après, je préfère que vous ne les ayez pas lus en fait haha ! Concernant le rythme de publication, disons que ça se fera au fur et à mesure donc n'hésitez pas à vous abonner pour suivre les updates. :D
> 
> Dernière note : Bonne lecture les gens !

**Cassiopeia : Tome 1**

**La Genèse**

**Chapitre 1**

_Date : Février 1989 – mai 1998  
_

_Lieu : États-Unis_

Leur amitié avait démarré lors d'une belle et agréable journée de printemps. Ce jour-là fut marqué par une balle lancée - avec maladresse - en plein visage d'un petit garçon brun. La malencontreuse victime n'avait prêté guère attention à ce qui se déroulait autour de lui, son attention focalisée sur ses jouets, des petites voitures qu'il chérissait comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Le responsable du tir, un garçon d'origine asiatique enjoué et intrépide,vêtu de son maillot fétiche de football avec la ferme intention de s'excuser s'était avancé vers la silhouette tremblante et au bord des larmes de l'accidenté. Cependant, cela n'avait pas arrêté les pleurs silencieux du brun qui refusait d'écouter les excuses du jeune footballeur. Celui-ci, pour se faire pardonner - et pour échapper à une énième remontrance des animateurs du centre aéré - avait attendu l'arrivée des parents du petit brun en jouant et en tentant de discuter avec lui.

Maladroitement, le footballeur en herbe avait usé des pieds et des mains pour lui faire oublier son petit accident que son tir avait provoqué et le lendemain, il sut qu'il venait de gagner un nouvel ami lorsque le brun revint, le sourire aux lèvres, en se présentant à lui. Cette rencontre aurait très bien pu en rester là si le brun ne lui avait pas pardonné son geste malheureux en lui proposant une partie de foot ensemble. Proposition que le footballeur accepta avec joie et gratitude, se sentant néanmoins toujours coupable de la veille.

Cette rencontre d'apparence anodine entre ses deux enfants de quatre ans joua plus tard un grand rôle dans les événements qui découleront de leur incroyable et horrible destin. Cependant Kim Junsu ne regretterait jamais d'avoir tiré par inadvertance sur l'innocent Park Yoochun en tentant de marquer un but phénoménale selon ses dires.

Quelques années passèrent après ces vacances et sans aucun signe annonciateur, Junsu et Yoochun eurent un jour la surprise de l'apparition de leurs dons. Junsu, le plus surpris des deux, tenta de rationaliser la chose, après tout, c'était tout bonnement impossible de déplacer des objets sous le coup d'une colère intense sans les toucher, _n'est-ce pas_?

Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un simple tour de son cerveau, un élément de son imagination qui aimait bien le déstabiliser. Du haut de ses douze ans, malgré son statut d'enfant précoce, Junsu ne ressentit pas le besoin urgent d'alerter ses parents préférant confier ce secret à son meilleur ami qui lui essayerait de le comprendre. Néanmoins, Junsu fut pris de court quand ce dernier l'appela un soir en lui disant que les deux amis devaient se voir au plus vite, Yoochun avait quelque chose à lui dire et, il ajouta d'une voix blanche, comme s'il n'y croyait pas non plus, que Junsu avait également des choses à lui dire.

Junsu avait acquiescé mécaniquement et les deux garçons s'étaient mis d'accord pour se voir le lendemain après l'école. En effet, Junsu qui venait d'une famille plutôt aisée allait dans un établissement privé tandis que Yoochun, fils d'une famille de réfugiés nord-coréens allait simplement dans un collège publique du quartier. Cet état de fait avait à maintes reprises attristé les deux enfants qui voulaient à tout prix se retrouver dans la même classe, pourtant les parents de Junsu avaient refusé que leurs enfants soient inscrits dans la même école que Yoochun, arguant qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur des capacités de leurs fils tandis que les parents de Yoochun ne possédaient pas les moyens nécessaires pour l'inscrire dans un collège privé. Avec le temps, les deux amis s'y étaient pliés et aménageaient ainsi leur emploi du temps respectifs pour se voir le plus souvent possible.

Un jour s'écoula suite à leur appel, ils se retrouvèrent comme prévu dans leur cabane préférée et secrète que les deux enfants avaient construite avec l'aide des parents de Yoochun. Ce dernier qui finissait quelques minutes plus tôt était arrivé le premier ; en attendant que son meilleur ami arrive, il avait sorti l'un de ses carnets d'écriture qu'il trimbalait ainsi qu'un stylo avant de laisser libre court à son imagination. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, son ami s'était présenté devant lui, essoufflé, son appareil photo autour du cou et s'était excusé de son retard. Il avait voulu prendre des photos en chemin et il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Yoochun ne dit rien et rangea simplement ses affaires dans son sac de cours. Le photographe en herbe tenta de lui faire oublier son retard en entamant son récit, ayant déjà planifié ce qu'il allait lui confier mais ce dernier l'arrêta d'un coup.

« Je sais. » lui avait soudainement dit Yoochun, très sérieux. « Je sais ce que tu sais faire. »

« Comment ça tu sais ? » répéta Junsu, rejoignant son ami qui était assis au milieu de leur cabane.

« Parce que. » Yoochun s'arrêta un instant, hésitant. « Comment dire ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre en essayant de formuler correctement ses pensées.

« Je le _sais_. C'est comme une _intuition_ , je sais que tu peux déplacer des objets et je sais aussi que tu ne veux pas le dire à tes parents parce que t'as peur qu'ils te rejettent ou qu'ils te traitent de fou, raison pour laquelle tu es venu me voir en premier. »

Junsu était abasourdi, comment pouvait-il en savoir autant sur ce qui le travaillait ?

« C-comment tu- ? » bégaya-t-il, son meilleur ami lui faisait presque peur à connaître autant de choses à son sujet en avance.

« Je ne sais pas et c'est bien ça qui me dérange. (Yoochun fronça des sourcils.) Parfois, j'ai des sortes de flash, parfois des pressentiments, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive Junsu et d'après ce que j'ai pu saisir, on est dans le même cas. »

« C'est complètement dingue... »

Junsu pencha la tête, le regard dans le vague comme s'il considérait tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer pour eux. Soudainement, une pensée jaillit dans son esprit, une pensée qui le dérangea.

« Tu crois... tu crois que nous ne sommes pas humains ? » demanda effrayé Junsu. « Tu penses que des tentacules vont sortir de notre corps et qu'on va commencer à attaquer tout le monde ? »

Le photographe en herbe se mit à s'observer sous toutes les coutures, espérant intérieurement qu'il garderait son apparence humaine.

« Ne raconte pas de bêtises Junsu, ce n'est pas possible. Ma mère m'a dit que les aliens n'existaient pas, or on existe, donc on ne peut être pas des aliens, CQFD. »

« Yoochun... »

« Montre-moi plutôt ce que tu sais faire. » interrompit le plus âgé. S'il laissait Junsu parler, il serait capable de le faire douter et il était hors de question qu'il doute de sa propre existence.

Junsu acquiesça, excité à l'idée de montrer à son ami ses pouvoirs. Il se prépara mentalement mais réalisa bien vite une chose.

« Tu peux me filer un stylo ? » demanda-t-il à son ami.

Yoochun fouilla dans ses proches puis dans son sac de cours et en sortit un stylo bleu. Junsu roula des yeux quand il aperçut son carnet d'écriture mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. En effet, depuis quelques temps, Yoochun s'était lancé dans l'écriture de poème ou de chanson toutes plus niaises les unes que les autres ; évidemment, cela avait déplu à son ami quand Junsu s'était moqué gentiment de lui. Les deux garçons s'étaient boudés pendant quelques temps avant que finalement, Junsu présente ses excuses. Pourtant, ce dernier n'en démordait pas : c'était un passe-temps inutile.

Il reprit ses esprits quand Yoochun lui agita le stylo sous le nez et qu'il lui demanda si cela lui convenait.

« Parfait, maintenant, laisse faire le maître et pas un bruit. C'est déjà assez dur, il faut que je me concentre. » lui expliqua-t-il en récupérant le stylo et en le posant à ses pieds.

Une minute de silence s'écoula et rien ne se passa. Yoochun se garda de faire la moindre remarque et attendit que la magie opère. Il n'eut pas à patienter longuement, une sorte de lueur rougeâtre perça dans son regard, une lueur qui s'affermit de plus en plus, qui vira même au rouge écarlate, rappelant à Yoochun le sang qui s'écoulait d'une plaie. Il frissonna mais garda son regard rivé dans celui de son ami, fasciné par le phénomène auquel il était en train d'assister. Un mouvement prit par surprise Yoochun qui sursauta quand le stylo vibra légèrement et se mut quelques centimètres vers la droite.

Le plus âgé suivit le stylo du regard, halluciné, il jeta un coup d'œil à Junsu qui était quant à lui toujours plongé dans sa contemplation du stylo. La lueur finit par s'éteindre quelques secondes plus tard, Junsu reprit conscience, sa tête dodelinant légèrement. Il se coucha sur le dos, respirant fortement, une fine pellicule de sueur s'était formée sur son front. Yoochun se leva et s'accroupit devant son ami. Il le secoua en lui demandant si tout allait bien mais Junsu le rassura d'un geste.

« Tu l'as vu toi aussi non ? Tu as vu le stylo bouger ? »

« Oui, c'est incroyable Su ! C'était comme dans les films ! »    

Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en murmurant dans sa barbe à quel point il était soulagé, que tout ceci ne soit pas un élément de son imagination.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? »

« Alors tu y crois finalement à ma théorie des aliens ? »

Yoochun ignora ses commentaires ridicules en continuant à lui demander s'il allait bien. Il posa sa main sur son front en espérant qu'il ne soit pas fiévreux, les deux enfants auraient de gros problèmes si c'était le cas. Mais non, Junsu n'avait pas de fièvre, il semblait juste extrêmement fatigué et _heureux_. Yoochun en profita simplement pour l'aider à se mettre dos au mur pour qu'il s'y adosse. Une fois que ce fut fait, il s'assit à côté de lui, pensif, contemplant sans le voir son stylo bleu.

Ce n'était donc pas un rêve. Yoochun essayait de comprendre comment son meilleur ami avait pu obtenir un don pareil car il ne leur était rien arrivé d'étrange par le passé. Or, si cela ne venait pas d'un événement hors du commun, est-ce que cela signifiait qu'ils étaient des aliens ? Comme les super-héros dans les Marvel ou les DC. Mais Junsu et lui étaient humains, pas des super-héros. Yoochun n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer mais peut-être que Junsu avait vu juste, peut-être qu'on leur avait menti toute leur vie. Peut-être même que leurs parents étaient des aliens aussi et qu'ils avaient dû fuir leur planète à cause d'un peuple ennemi qui désirait mettre la main sur eux ?

Junsu laissa son esprit vagabonder quelques minutes, s'imaginant déjà prince d'une dynastie extraterrestre perdue mais très vite son attention se porta vers son meilleur ami qui était plongé dans ses pensées, semblant considérer sa proposition plus tôt. Cela l'étonnait de sa part : Yoochun n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très imaginatif, c'était plutôt une qualité que Junsu cultivait, ayant des tonnes de choses à raconter notamment par leur différence d'environnement. De par son froncement de sourcil, Junsu sentait que Yoochun était néanmoins dérangé par ce qui venait de se produire.

Pour le sortir de son mutisme, il fit claquer ses doigts devant les yeux de Yoochun qui reprit pieds avec la réalité de manière assez brutale.

« Allo la Terre, ici la Lune. » plaisanta Junsu, se moquant de la réaction disproportionnée de Yoochun qui ne manqua pas de la fusiller du regard.

« Oh, tu ne pouvais pas te taire deux minutes ? Je réfléchissais. »

« Tu étais beaucoup trop silencieux. En plus, je me permets de te rappeler que tu ne m'as toujours pas montré ce que _toi_ tu pouvais faire. »

« Eh bien, hésita Yoochun, les effets ne sont pas visibles. Et je ne sais pas exactement comment le déclencher consciemment, ça arrive parfois alors que je suis entouré de plusieurs personnes. »

« Essaie toujours. »

« D'accord... »

Yoochun souffla et ferma les yeux au plus profond de lui-même, à la recherche de cette _chose_ qui lui foutait la trouille. Dix longues minutes passèrent, plongeant Junsu et Yoochun dans un silence complet, l'un se retenant de faire le moindre commentaire de peur de le distraire tandis que l'autre cherchait un moyen d'activer son pouvoir. Le temps commença à s'étirer et Junsu avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir son ennui, il avait toujours l'habitude d'occuper son esprit et là, se forcer à rester immobile et silencieux commençait à le rendre dingue ; sa patience finit par payer quand sans prévenir, Yoochun ouvrit brusquement les yeux, une lueur verte flottant dans ses yeux habituellement marron, une lueur aussi verte que le gazon devant sa maison. 

Junsu se retint de laisser échapper un cri et dévisagea son ami. Le pouvoir de Yoochun l'intriguait, il se demanda distraitement ce qu'il pouvait bien voir, et cette lueur verte avait-elle une signification particulière ? Pourquoi ses yeux devenaient-ils verts alors qu'ils avaient toujours été marron ?

La lueur verte s'éteignit et Yoochun reprit ses esprits dans un état physique similaire à celui de son meilleur ami quelques minutes plus tôt. Il releva la tête brusquement, se cognant contre la paroi en bois derrière lui par la même occasion.

« Aïe ! »

Yoochun se mit à trembler et à inspecter la cabane où il se trouvait. Ses sens étaient en alerte et il commençait, tout comme Junsu, à respirer difficilement. Ce dernier s'inquiéta pour son ami, quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état ?

« Oh Chun, ça va ? »

Il semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu, Junsu retenta.

« Yoochun ? » Junsu se positionna face à son ami, lui secouant avec délicatesse les épaules mais Yoochun refusait de le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Yoochun, regarde-moi, ce n'est rien. »

Le garçon continuait de trembler, sourds aux appels de son meilleur ami.

« Yoochun, tu es dans notre cabane, je suis là. »

A court de paroles réconfortantes, il finit par le prendre dans ses bras en lui disant que ça allait se passer. Il fallut cinq bonnes minutes avant que Yoochun ne reprenne ses esprits et qu'il s'écarte de son ami. Junsu ne voulait pas le brusquer mais il mourrait de savoir ce qui lui avait pris d'un coup, ce n'était pas son genre de paniquer sans aucune raison.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Yoochun déglutit avant d'acquiescer, il ferma les yeux en tentant de respirer de manière régulière. Sa vision l'avait si effrayé tant et si bien qu'il hésitait à en parler à son ami. Mais Junsu, la curiosité le tuant à petit feu, fut plus rapide que lui et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Dis-moi, tu m'as fichu une de ses trouilles, je ne te raconte pas. »

Le brunet ouvrit les yeux en tentant de mettre des mots sur ses souvenirs. Une tâche pas si évidente.

« C'était assez confus. » commença-t-il, ses poils se hérissant rien qu'à l'idée de se rappeler sa vision. « Des tonnes d'images et de sons se sont entremêlés, au début c'était difficile de tout comprendre, j'étais entouré de blanc avec des images qui passaient devant moi sans grande logique. Et puis... »

« Et puis ? » encouragea son meilleur ami, avide de détails.

« Et puis, une scène s'est présentée à moi, plus longtemps que les autres. C'était comme... regarder un film à travers un écran mais cette fois-ci j'étais l'un des acteurs. Cette scène... c'était un véritable massacre. Des gens mourraient, ils essayaient de se défendre avec des sortes de pouvoirs qui...qui ressemblaient un peu aux tiens mais c'était peine perdu. Quelque _chose_ les empêchait de se défendre et ils mourraient sous les balles des militaires. Au début, je regardais la scène avec curiosité, je veux dire, ce n'était pas comme si _j'étais_ là-bas puis... je t'ai aperçu. »

« Moi ? » répéta Junsu. « Ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai jamais vécu de massacre de ma vie... »

Le garçon fronça des sourcils en cherchant dans sa mémoire s'il avait vécu ou vu un massacre dans sa vie mais non, rien ne lui revenait. Il s'en serait souvenu si tel avait été le cas.

« C'était toi Junsu mais à ce moment-là tu paraissais beaucoup plus vieux...et effrayant. Tu tuais des gens, les réduisais en morceaux, les faisais éclater. Oh mon dieu, tu étais _vraiment_ effrayant. Puis la scène s'est brouillée puis je nous ai vus avec trois autres personnes, on se disputait violemment. Deux des trois visages étaient flous mais j'ai pu voir le troisième. C'était un grand asiatique, il semblait plus vieux que nous. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire... »

« Wow... » Junsu resta bouche-bée pendant quelques minutes, le temps d'ingérer ce que venait de lui dire son meilleur ami. « Tu...crois que c'est notre avenir ? »

« C'est impossible de prédire l'avenir Junsu, l'avenir n'est pas décidé à l'avance, ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un élément de mon imagination. » tenta d'expliquer de manière rationnelle Yoochun en secouant la tête de gauche à droite fougueusement.

« Mais j'étais plus vieux non ? » demanda Junsu avant que son meilleur ami n'acquiesce, voulant savoir où son ami voulait en venir.

« Dans ce cas, tu ne penses pas que c'est ce qui va nous arriver ? Et je me demande qui est cet homme que tu as vu... j'ai le sentiment que c'est important. » murmura-t-il, la tête basse.

« Peut-être... C'est possible mais... est-ce que tu t'imagines tuer des gens ? Les réduire en morceaux ? Rien que d'y penser, ça me file des frissons. »

« Mais ! »

« Junsu, s'il te plaît, est-ce qu'on pourrait juste arrêter d'en parler ? »

Un peu énervé contre son ami, Junsu se tut et se leva, son corps s'était remis de l'utilisation épuisante de son pouvoir. Il récupéra son appareil photo posé à côté de son sac et le mit autour de son cou. Ceci fait, il attrapa la sangle de son sac et voulut rentrer chez lui. Ce soudain mouvement de fuite de Junsu inquiéta Yoochun qui l'avait observé en silence. L'avait-il vexé ?

Avant de partir, Junsu lui lança, les mains sur les hanches et son regard semblant défier son meilleur ami :

« Tu ne veux pas en parler, d'accord, je respecterais ton silence mais garde à l'esprit que cela ne m'empêchera de chercher par moi-même. Il nous arrive quelque chose d'extraordinaire et je trouverai quoi. En même temps, j'en profiterai pour trouver l'identité de cet étrange homme que tu veuilles m'aider ou non, tu sais que j'en suis capable. Allez, à demain Yoochun. »

Et il sortit de leur cabane, furibond et déterminé.

Yoochun soupira en secouant la tête, dépité. A vrai dire, tout comme Junsu, il avait le sentiment que les trois autres personnes de sa vision allaient jouer un grand rôle dans leur vie future, cependant, il ne pouvait effacer les atrocités de sa vision. Il ne pouvait pas effacer le regard que Junsu avait lancé à son lui adulte quand il s'était interposé pour prendre une balle à sa place. Il ne pouvait pas effacer le choc qui s'était peint sur son visage et la colère qui l'avait poussé à abattre toutes les personnes aux alentours.

Était-ce une si mauvaise chose de vouloir aller à l'encontre de son destin ?

 


	2. Projet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième chapitre, pas très long ma foi mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les prochains risquent de s'allonger.
> 
> Passons mes commentaires inutiles et place à la lecture.

**Chapitre 2 : Projet  
**

_Date : Décembre 1998  
_

_Lieu : États-Unis_

La détermination de Junsu ne tint pourtant pas bien longtemps et les deux amis oublièrent bien vite leur différend ainsi que cette vision terrifiante du futur, les garçons avaient beaucoup à gérer avec les événements actuels. En effet, à la télévision, de plus en plus d'étranges faits divers étaient recensés et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Dans leur quartier, le nombre de tueries sans la moindre explication se démultipliait, les coupables disparaissaient et personne, pas même la police n'arrivait à les retrouver, créant une atmosphère de tension et d'angoisse dans leur communauté de résidents.

Une étrange rumeur avait également manqué de faire pâlir les deux garçons : plusieurs témoins affirmaient que quelques-uns des assaillants avaient clamé posséder des pouvoirs surnaturels mais ces rumeurs s'étaient vite tues lorsque les médias et l'ensemble du corps scientifique les avaient tourné en ridicule puis que les affaires s'étaient tassées.

Car le surnaturel n'existe pas, _n'est-ce pas ?_

Quelques mois passèrent ainsi dans cette ambiance étrange où la ville entière sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond mais personne n'osait le reconnaître publiquement. Ce fut également durant cette période que Yoochun eut l'idée qui basculera leur quotidien plus ou moins paisible dans la tournante.

Effectivement, le garçonnet en avait tout simplement marre que personne ne prenne au sérieux les gens comme eux et qu'ils en arrivent à devoir dissimuler leurs pouvoirs. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi tous ces gens se forçaient à fermer les yeux alors que les preuves de leurs existences leur avaient été présentées sur un plateau d'argent. Pourquoi se voiler la face ? Et surtout pourquoi les méchants qui retournaient leurs pouvoirs contre les innocents se mettaient-ils à disparaître les uns après les autres ? Des gens _différents_ comme lui ou son meilleur ami n'avaient rien à cacher et ça, Yoochun allait devoir le prouver. Il passa plusieurs semaines à cogiter, à retourner son idée dans tous les sens et finalement, il se convainquit de la partager avec son meilleur ami.

Le plus âgé avait déjà tout planifié si son ami acceptait, mettant sur papier et listant tous les événements dont il avait été ou non le témoin. Yoochun aborda enfin le sujet au détour d'une visite chez Junsu le jour qui suivit son anniversaire. En effet, ce dernier mourrait d'envie de montrer à Yoochun – son dernier caprice en date – un magnifique ordinateur flambant neuf. Yoochun qui n'en avait jamais vu avant écarquilla les yeux, émerveillé et légèrement envieux.

Junsu, fier comme un paon, lui expliqua qu'il avait dû batailler longtemps avec son père pour qu'il accepte enfin de lui en offrir un, il ajouta même, avec fierté, qu'il était connecté à Internet.

« Tu as même Internet ? » s'était exclamé Yoochun. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir, des tonnes de possibilités s'offraient désormais à eux avec cet outil.

« Bien sûr que j'ai Internet, mon père n'est pas n'importe qui. En plus, je pourrais partager mes photos avec les autres photographes du monde entier et peut-être ainsi me faire remarquer. » lui racontait Junsu, des étoiles dans les yeux à l'idée de se faire remarquer par les plus grands photographes du monde entier.

Yoochun ricana, manifestement, son meilleur ami rêvait éveillé. Puis ce fut en écoutant les folies de grandeur de son meilleur ami qu'il se souvint de son idée.

« Justement, c'est génial, avec un ordinateur et Internet, nous allons pouvoir accomplir tant de choses, à commencer par signaler au monde entier que nous ne sommes ni des menteurs ni des fous ! »

Junsu sortit de son petit monde où il devenait riche et célèbre pour se tourner vers son ami, curieux.

« Attends, de quoi tu parles ? Je ne suis pas très sûr de te suivre... »

« Tu ne saisis pas ? » s'exclama soudainement Yoochun, interloqué. « C'est notre chance de rétablir la vérité sur nous, sur nos capacités et de découvrir ce qui se passe ces derniers temps autour de nous. Les disparitions, les rumeurs, les tueries, les gens qui ont peur de nous, qui nous font passer pour monstres, il faut leur montrer ! Et tu as bien remarqué que tes pouvoirs étaient devenus plus forts non ? »

Junsu acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Yoochun avait raison, durant les mois qui avaient suivi leur découvert, leurs pouvoirs avaient gagné en puissance. Yoochun arrivait à l'utiliser de plus en plus consciemment, le premier choc passé. Ses intuitions devenaient également beaucoup plus précises même si elles le laissaient parfois désorientées pendant quelques minutes. Il avait également du mal à se reconnecter avec la réalité, effrayant ses parents qui le retrouvaient dans sa chambre, fixant un point invisible sans remarquer leur présence. Yoochun s'était justifié en leur disant qu'il se perdait simplement dans ses pensées et qu'il ne les avait pas vus, ce qui n'avait pas rassuré pour autant le couple. Ses parents demeuraient sceptiques mais que pouvaient-ils bien y faire si leur fils refusait de répondre à leurs questions ?

Par ailleurs, durant les quelques visions stables qu'il arrivait à comprendre, Yoochun arrivait parfois à entendre de faibles murmures, ressemblant à des voix lointaines, mais rien de précis. Cela restait un mystère entier pour le jeune garçon et il préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment.

Tout comme son ami, les pouvoirs de Junsu avaient également gagné en puissance et il en arrivait à perdre le contrôle. Sa maîtrise reposait principalement sur son humeur et ses émotions, ainsi il suffisait qu'il soit anxieux ou en colère et il faisait tout s'envoler dans le meilleur des cas. Dans le pire... il faisait tout disparaître, créant une sorte de mini trou noir et jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais retrouvé ses affaires. Junsu n'arrivait pas à manipuler convenablement toute cette puissance, toute l'énergie qui circulait dans ses mains, dans son cerveau, partout dans son corps. A vrai dire, cela commençait à l'effrayer, ce n'était pas normal. Il n'avait que treize ans, comment pouvait-il rester calme dans cette situation ?

Ses parents pouvaient très bien lui répéter inlassablement qu'il était très éveillé pour son âge, que sa maturité pouvait dans certains cas concurrencer celles des adultes, il n'en restait pas moins un enfant avec ses peurs et ses faiblesses. Cette histoire n'était pas _normale_ et Junsu était prêt à parier que même les adultes ne sauraient pas comment gérer ses pouvoirs.

Après réflexion, ce que disait Yoochun était pertinent. Ces recherches allaient inévitablement les conduire à en apprendre plus sur les autres et surtout sur eux-mêmes. Pourquoi possédaient-ils des pouvoirs ? Pourquoi eux ? Étaient-ils même humains ? Que se passait-il dans leur ville ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec la vision qu'avait eue Yoochun quelques mois plus tôt ? Tant d'interrogations pour Junsu, tant de questions sans réponse. Qu'en était-il des trois personnes de la vision de Yoochun ?

Il n'en avait plus fait mention à Yoochun mais Junsu gardait cette information précieusement dans un coin de son esprit, peut-être que cela l'aiderait à avancer dans ses recherches ?

Junsu s'arrêta de faire les cents pas devant le regard de son ami impassible ayant de toute évidence l'habitude lorsqu'il se mettait à réfléchir intensément. Il se tourna vers son acolyte de toujours, la mine sérieuse, en lui déclarant :

« J'accepte mais à une seule condition. On prend des pseudonymes et je veux que nos pouvoirs restent secrets. »

« Pourquoi ? Ce serait mentir et je voudrais éviter de mentir aux personnes susceptibles d'être intéressées par notre travail... Comment pourrait-on gagner en crédibilité si un jour ils apprenaient que nous leur avions toujours menti ? Au contraire, il faut jouer la carte de la franchise, autant sur notre âge que sur nos réelles capacités. » riposta intelligemment Yoochun.

« Justement ! A ton avis, comment est-ce que les gens – les _adultes_ – vont réagir s'ils apprennent que nous sommes de simples adolescents ? Avant même de commencer, personne ne nous prendrait au sérieux voire pire nous jugerait. »

Voyant que Yoochun n'était pas entièrement convaincu, Junsu continua sur sa lancée.

« Écoute, il vaut mieux se protéger, tout d'abord car nous sommes _différents_ , ensuite parce que les gens n'auront aucun scrupule à se moquer d'enfants ! Personne ne pourra s'attaquer à nous si on préfère garder nos identités secrètes, c'est un simple moyen de protection. »

Les deux garçons avaient tous les deux entendu des histoires, Junsu en avait entendu parfois des horreurs de la part de ses camarades, raison qui l'avait poussé à imposer cette condition. Pas question de subir les quolibets de certains garçons après les cours. Voire pire, disparaître subitement à cause de leur imprudence. Yoochun prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir aux conditions et aux explications apportées par son meilleur ami, puis, après avoir soupiré de défaite avait maugréé son accord.

« D'accord, tu as gagné. »

« Génial ! » lui répondit Junsu, s'autorisant un grand sourire tout en allumant son ordinateur. La machine prête, il se tourna vers son ami qui réfléchissant une fois de plus à tout un tas de choses. Il le ramena sur terre en lui demandant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

Yoochun leva la tête, sortant de ses pensées et lui répondit, un sourire satisfait :

« Un blog. »

« Un blog ? C'est quoi au juste un blog ? »

Yoochun leva les yeux au ciel mais s'efforça de lui expliquer au mieux son projet. Ce fut ainsi que leur blog intitulé _YooSu Reporter_   vit le jour.

 


	3. Dispute

**Chapitre 3 : Dispute**

_Date : Décembre 1998 – Novembre 1999  
_

_Lieu : États-Unis_

Le blog sur lequel Yoochun et Junsu bossaient nuit et jour avaient en un clin d'œil attiré l'attention de l'ensemble des médias locaux. Leur blog listait et tentait une analyse de chaque événement ayant un rapport avec le surnaturel dans leurs quartiers et un peu plus loin si les deux adolescents en voyaient l'intérêt. Sans surprise, les médias s'étaient au départ moqués de l'approche enfantine de la chose mais, peu à peu, avaient remarqué certains détails pertinents relevés dans les articles écrits par les deux blogueurs. Le duo n'en restait pas là, il menait leur propre enquête sur ce qui s'était réellement passé lors des disparitions ou des possibles meurtres, s'informant de leur vie auprès de la famille, amis ou témoins. Un très gros boulot en somme pour des adolescents.

Cette brusque renommée leur avait néanmoins rapporté un bon lot de critiques. Après la lecture de certains commentaires haineux à leur encontre, les deux garçons s'étaient rendus compte à quel point ils avaient bien fait de garder leur identité secrète. Beaucoup revendiquaient que tout ceci n'était qu'un immense complot, que les deux garçons embrigadaient le monde entier avec leurs bêtises pour détourner les gens des réels problèmes ou qu'ils allaient sans doute aller en enfer pour répandre la parole du diable. Sans grande surprise, Junsu avait pris tout cela à la rigolade et s'amusait même à provoquer leurs critiques.

Néanmoins, cela leur avait également permis de récupérer des témoignages de personnes qui n'auraient jamais pensé que tout ceci aurait pu être une réalité, des informations anonymes à propos des éventuels responsables, des explications, des noms, des visages. Leur communauté ne cessait de grossir et avec cela, des possibles informateurs qui utilisaient des adresses email anonymes pour leur faire parvenir des documents ou des questions. Parmi toutes ces informations, un nom revenait souvent, un nom à six lettres qu'un mystérieux expéditeur utilisait lorsqu'il leur parlait des possibles responsables : l'Agence.

Yoochun après en avoir longuement débattu avec Junsu décida d'écrire un article à ce sujet. Et cette décision eut de nombreuses conséquences intéressantes. Premièrement, cela eut l'effet d'une bombe, le nombre de visiteurs augmenta de manière exponentielle et leur site se retrouva vite saturé. Ils durent à de nombreuses reprises remettre en marche leur serveur qui lâchait sous la forte affluence. Ensuite, et cela les avait tous deux surpris, leur blog avait été pris pour cibles par une poignée de hackeurs. Yoochun, dans le but de contrer toutes ces attaques informatiques, s'était mis en tête d'en apprendre plus sur la protection des données. Pour l'instant, les attaques n'avaient pas été trop difficiles à contrer, à vrai dire, Yoochun songeait que ces attaques ressemblaient plus à des avertissements qu'autre chose mais il ne chercha pas plus loin. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter sur le long terme, que se passerait-il s'il écrivait un nouvel article qui ne faisait pas plaisir à un hackeur et qu'il se décidait de tout faire planter ? Yoochun savait en son for intérieur qu'il ne pourrait jamais protéger toutes ces heures de travail à écrire articles sur articles. Il n'avait que treize ans.

Ce fut ainsi que les deux amis passèrent une longue année riche en recherches, en enquêtes mais également en émotions en raison de leurs pouvoirs qui prenaient de l'ampleur, les poussant à devoir s'entraîner pour les maîtriser. Une perte de contrôle inopinée reviendrait à s'exposer et à dévoiler ce qu'il refusait de montrer au reste du monde. Pas lorsque cela pouvait mal se terminer pour eux.

Les deux américains pensaient naïvement que leur vie allait se poursuivre ainsi, mêlant à la fois leur vie de reporter secret et leur vie ordinaire de collégiens lambda, mais cela allait radicalement changer.

**OoO**

Au même moment, un adolescent dans la fleur de l'âge se réveilla d'un très violent cauchemar. Tremblant de peur, les yeux alertes, il s'assit sur son lit peu après s'être jeté sur sa lampe de chevet. Le garçon se replia sur son lit en tentant de calmer le rythme erratique des battements de cœur mais indubitablement, les images de son cauchemar lui revenaient à l'esprit. Les images de la prise d'otage le hantaient et le hanteraient à jamais. Il avait été assez malchanceux pour se retrouver face à un fou qui avait décidé de se pointer à la bibliothèque où il révisait pour menacer les étudiants présents avec un fusil d'assaut. Un filet de sueur avait dégouliné le long de sa tempe quand son regard s'était posé sur l'arme mais il avait rapidement compris que le pire restait encore à venir quand les yeux de cet homme étaient soudainement devenus violets.

Un ordre avait fusé.

« **Mourrez !** » avait-il beuglé. « Vous n'être qu'un bande d'ingrat qui ne mérite qu'une chose : la mort. Alors **obéissez** ! »

Ce fut alors que tout avait basculé, Jaejoong, saisi d'un puissant sentiment d'injustice avait agi sans réfléchir aux conséquences ni aux dangers qu'il encourait. L'adolescent avait surmonté sa peur qui l'avait paralysé et cette irrésistible, bien que tordue, envie de se suicider et s'était jeté sur l'homme, qui ne l'avait pas vu se cacher. Dans un premier temps, Jaejoong s'était occupé de son arme en l'envoyant dans un coin éloigné de la bibliothèque puis au cours de la lutte qui s'ensuivit, ses mains s'étaient retrouvées de part et d'autres du visage de l'homme, sur ses tempes. Ce sentiment de vouloir mettre fin à sa vie s'était progressivement évanoui tandis que Jaejoong avait neutralisé l'homme. La seule chose qui comptait c'était que personne ne soit blessée.

Quand la police enfin mise au courant était arrivée peu après suivis des secours et que les otages avaient été pris en charge, Jaejoong n'avait pu se résoudre à rester. Il ne se sentait pas l'aise autour de tous ces gens qui avaient traité l'homme de fou et de monstre. Pas alors que Jaejoong était tout comme cet homme, détenteur d'un pouvoir étrange et incompréhensible. Néanmoins, à l'inverse de cet agresseur, Jaejoong savait qu'il ne ferait jamais le moindre mal à personne. Si quiconque dans son lycée l'apprenait, il était certain que les glorifications autour de son aide seraient aussitôt reléguées au second plan et seraient même devenus des crachats de haine et d'insulte concernant son ignoble particularité.

Aux yeux de Jaejoong, c'était tout ce que cela représentait : une erreur, une abomination, un secret à ne jamais révéler. Une énième honte que sa famille ne devait jamais être tenue au courant car il fallait bien l'avouer, Jaejoong se sentait honteux de posséder ce don maléfique.

Il était un monstre et cela n'allait jamais changer, cela avait été l'amère conclusion de sa vie.

L'adolescent avait bien tenté de voir dans les hôpitaux, de rencontrer des médecins, des charlatans qui se proclamaient spécialistes en la matière, il en était même arrivé au point d'entamer des recherches sur Internet mais le seul résultat concluant qui en était ressorti avait été ce _blog_. Ce blog dont toute son école parlait, ce blog qui était _la_ source ultime à propos du surnaturel selon ses si chers camarades.

Mais Jaejoong pensait différemment, ce blog – _YooSu Reporter –_ n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries tenus par des illuminés qui se croyaient savants mais il avait dû ravaler ses critiques et sa fierté peu après la tentative de prise d'otage à la bibliothèque quand son envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui s'était fait ressentir. Jaejoong voulait des informations ; il voulait mieux, des réponses à ses questions. Si les personnes qui mettaient ce blog à jour n'en avaient pas pour lui, il pourrait toujours suivre son plan initial : se taire et emporter son secret dans la tombe.

Pour cela, Jaejoong avait entrepris de rédiger un long mail aux administrateurs du blog en question et s'était fait passer pour un journaliste intéressé par leur contenu qui restait néanmoins sceptique quant à leur réel but. Il avait conclu le mail en leur demandant s'il était possible d'établir un rendez-vous pour en discuter plus longuement et avait signé de son nom adoptif : Jae. Jaejoong avait misé sur la carte de la discrétion pour voir de quoi les propriétaires du blog étaient capables. Par ailleurs, il était quasi certain que s'il avait écrit en toute honnêteté son message, les administrateurs n'auraient pas pris la peine de lire son histoire et l'auraient effacé sans plus de considération. Jaejoong se doutait qu'ils devaient recevoir des tonnes et des tonnes de canulars qui suivaient le même schéma pour se faire remarquer.

L'adolescent était persuadé qu'il faisait le bon choix pour se démarquer en se faisant passer pour un journaliste, les médias se faisaient un vrai plaisir de les descendre en permanence, ils devraient être étonnés de tomber sur un – faux certes – journaliste intéressé par leur travail.

Face à son écran, Jaejoong s'autorisa un sourire railleur. Pouvait-on vraiment considérer cela comme du _travail_?

_Ces types ont tellement de temps à perdre... Bon sang, si ce n'était pas aussi sérieux, je pourrais presque croire que des gamins tiennent ce blog._

Jaejoong décida ensuite d'aller se recoucher en espérant qu'aucun cauchemar ne viendrait le tourmenter une nouvelle fois. Il avait des contrôles après le week-end, cela n'enchanterait ni ses parents ni ses sœurs s'ils apprenaient qu'il n'avait pas réussi à atteindre la première place à cause d'une malheureuse insomnie.

**OoO**

Au même moment, Yoochun se lamentait à cause d'un article qu'il n'arrivait pas à rédiger. Cette nuit-là, il dormait chez Junsu et les deux garçons avaient passé une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter des prochains articles, de leurs prochains déplacements mais également de leurs devoirs. Fort heureusement, cette dernière tâche fut vite accomplie grâce au travail d'équipe et leurs capacités intellectuelles développées des deux garçons. Néanmoins, cette intelligence ne leur était d'aucune aide face aux quelques légers problèmes que le lancement de leur blog avait entraînés. 

Leur projet empiétait énormément sur leur vie personnelle, résultat, aucun des deux amis n'était en mesure de passer du temps avec leurs parents respectifs ou dans le cas de Junsu avec son frère jumeau – chose qui l'irritait au plus haut point. Une fois en classe, les deux garçons se retrouvaient sans cesse réprimander par leurs professeurs car ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rattraper leur sommeil à l'école. Ainsi, pour éviter que les choses se reproduisent, Yoochun avait établi un emploi du temps que les deux amis devaient suivre à la lettre pour ainsi leur permettre d'économiser leur énergie et être au top de leur forme en toutes circonstances, notamment durant leurs éventuels déplacements pour s'informer en direct de ce qu'il se passait, plus particulièrement Junsu qui avait été assigné à cette tâche, ayant le plus de moyens. Celui-ci pouvait se déplacer avec ses parents qui l'accompagnaient systématiquement si le lieu du rendez-vous dépassait la limite des trois kilomètres autorisés imposée par ces derniers.

Les deux compères étaient donc en pleine organisation lorsqu'ils reçurent le mail d'un journaliste. Junsu le lut en diagonale ayant l'habitude d'en recevoir à la pelle du même type venant de journalistes aigris qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de leur envoyer des mails insultants ou révoltés soi-disant parce que selon eux, les deux blogueurs leur piquaient leur boulot.

Junsu s'empêchait systématiquement - sous les remarques agacées de Yoochun - de leur répondre en retour : « _Fallait t'y mettre avant, loser_  » puis il se rappelait qu'il était censé être mature et ne pas chercher à attiser les foudres des médias. Par conséquent, il les ignorait. Mais ce mail en particulier attira son attention et l'adolescent dut même le lire à plusieurs reprises, croyant à une blague.

Yoochun, étonné du silence qui s'était soudainement installé dans la chambre de son meilleur ami, leva la tête de sa feuille blanche et s'éclaircit la gorge. C'était inhabituel que Junsu soit aussi silencieux et absorbé, lui qui adorait commenter les mails insultants ou naïfs de leur communauté de fans ou d'anti-fans.

« Junsu ? »

« Hm ? » lui répondit son meilleur ami ne prenant pas la peine de se tourner vers Yoochun.

Vexé, Yoochun garda le silence et tapota le bout de son stylo sur la table basse. Cet article le rendait fou, il n'avait aucune idée du sujet qu'il allait pouvoir aborder. Peu de temps auparavant, il avait entendu parler d'une prise d'otage par un cinquantenaire ivre devenu fou par le décès de sa femme qui s'était fait écraser par un groupe de jeunes bourrés eux-aussi. Cet homme habitait non loin d'une bibliothèque qui se voyait pris d'assaut en permanence par les étudiants pour travailler en paix et c'était également cet endroit qu'il avait pris pour cible. Selon quelques témoignages d'étudiants, le responsable avait été neutralisé par un lycéen mais ce n'était pas la partie la plus intéressante. Yoochun avait entendu dire que les yeux de cet homme étaient subitement devenus violets en quelques secondes, effrayant les personnes les plus proches de lui. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail, pas de témoignage relayé par les médias, juste des rumeurs qui couraient autour de cette prise d'otage.

« Un problème ? » insista Yoochun tandis que son cerveau se demandait si c'était suffisant pour en parler.

« Viens voir, je crois que nous avons enfin attiré l'attention d'un journaliste. » lui répondit finalement Junsu, une pointe d'excitation perçant sa voix.

« Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? »

Yoochun délaissa son article - ou plutôt son absence d'article - et rejoignit son acolyte. Il se posta derrière lui et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran, lisant rapidement les quelques lignes qui composaient le mail.

« Il veut nous rencontrer pour discuter... Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? »

Yoochun fit un pas en arrière et s'assit sur le lit de son ami. Il savait pertinemment que Junsu se contrefichait totalement de son avis, il avait très bien senti le ton de sa voix, Junsu était quelqu'un avide d'attention, tôt ou tard, il irait récolter les lauriers de leur travail. Cela faisait quelques semaines que Junsu demandait à dévoiler leurs identités. A présent qu'une communauté se trouvait derrière eux pour les épauler et les défendre face aux trolls des Internets, son meilleur ami se croyait invincible.

Yoochun, sceptique, ne partageait pas son avis, bien au contraire.

« Arrête Junsu, nous savons toi et moi que même si je refuse, tu vas accepter sa demande. »

Junsu lâcha son écran du regard et envoya un grand sourire à son ami d'enfance.

« Tu me connais si bien. » Il avait ouvert une page internet et préparait déjà son mail mais Yoochun l'interrompit en emprisonnant sa main dans sa poigne.

« Et si je te disais que je ne veux pas que tu y ailles ? »

« Je suis assez grand pour prendre des décisions donc j'irai. » répondit-il tout en reprenant la rédaction de sa réponse. Junsu ne lui portait aucun intérêt et cela commençait sincèrement à l'agacer.

« Mais c'est trop risqué ! Les journalistes sont tous des tocards, ils n'ont pas arrêté de nous traîner dans la boue depuis le début mais il suffit à l'un d'entre eux de te porter un tant soit peu d'attention et tu te jettes déjà à ses pieds ? Je te parie que c'est un piège dont le seul but est de nous humilier. Comment tu peux leur faire confiance ? »

« Admettons que tu aies raison, qu'est-ce qu'un journaliste qui nous descend peut bien nous faire de plus ? En quoi c'est différent de notre situation actuelle ? »

« Ce sera différent parce qu'il connaîtra nos visages, ou plutôt dans ce cas précis, le tien abruti ! »

A ces mots, Junsu se leva et fit face à Yoochun, les yeux noirs de colère et les poings serrés.

« Oh parce que tu vas me laisser tomber en plus, imbécile ? »

« Je veux courir aucun risque... » souffla Yoochun. « C'était toi qui au début avais insisté pour qu'on cache nos identités – je reconnais d'ailleurs que c'est la meilleure idée que tu aies pu avoir – et pourtant là tu es le premier à vouloir faire voler notre couverture, qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Qu'est-ce qui _t'a_ changé ? »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! »

« C'est la notoriété c'est ça ? On m'avait dit que la célébrité changeait les gens mais entre nous Junsu, je ne pensais pas que tu changerais autant. »

A court de répartie, Junsu se rassit pour terminer son mail. Quand il l'eût finalement envoyé, il se tourna vers Yoochun qui s'était lui aussi remis au boulot content d'avoir le dernier mot, il espérait que Junsu comprendrait ses torts, il valait mieux éviter de faire confiance aux journalistes étant donné les circonstances actuelles. Tout était bon pour obtenir un scoop pour ces vautours, Yoochun l'avait vite compris.

Son meilleur ami néanmoins n'en avait pas terminé avec cette conversation.

« Si cela te fait si peur, tu peux toujours utiliser tes visions tu sais, c'est toi qui vois l'avenir, pas moi. Et pour ta gouverne, sache que je ne refuse jamais une interview, simple principe de reporter passionné, principe qui nous a permis de récolter pas mal d'informations au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant. J'ai proposé un rendez-vous pour le week-end prochain, si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver. »

Sur ces mots, Junsu se leva et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Yoochun, sidéré et contrarié que Junsu n'ait pas tenu compte de ses conseils, lui demanda où il comptait se rendre. Le planning qu'il avait prévu pour eux deux disait qu'ils en avaient encore pour une heure avant de se coucher. Junsu lui répondit sèchement à son tour, à cran par leur différend.

« J'ai décidé de prendre une pause pour cette soirée, après tout la célébrité que je suis doit reprendre des forces non ? »

Et il claqua avec force la porte avant de descendre dans la cuisine prendre un truc à grignoter. Yoochun l'avait non seulement sorti de ses gonds même pire, il l'avait blessé.

_La seule personne qui a pris la grosse tête, c'est lui ! Comment ose-t-il me dicter ma conduite après tout ce que j'ai fait ?_

Certes, Junsu se sentait heureux à l'idée que leur blog gagne en renommé et en visibilité mais il restait le même, le bon vieux Junsu que Yoochun avait toujours connu. Pendant qu'il cherchait dans les placards un casse-croûte, Junsu décida d'aller discuter avec son jumeau, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé du temps en sa compagnie.

Il bouillonnait tellement de colère et de rancune qu'il passa ensuite les deux heures suivantes à écraser son frère au tir au but. Le foot l'avait toujours aidé à calmer ses nerfs quand il était en colère, il espérait que Yoochun lui présenterait ses excuses avant le rendez-vous, de sorte à ce qu'il puisse le mettre devant le fait accompli : il avait blessé Junsu.

Yoochun était peut-être son meilleur ami mais il l'avait ouvertement blessé, et ça, Junsu allait difficilement le lui pardonner.

**OoO**

La semaine passa sans que les deux amis ne se réconcilient : Yoochun n'en démordait pas, il ne voulait pas que Junsu aille rencontrer le journaliste tandis que Junsu voulait qu'il reconnaisse ses torts. Par conséquent, depuis leur dispute, leur blog n'avait pas été actualisé, ce qui faisait s'interroger leurs lecteurs et laissant l'opportunité aux hackeurs de mettre hors service leur domaine. Néanmoins, cela passait totalement au-dessus des deux amis, Junsu ne voulait pas s'approcher de Yoochun tant qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis.

Bien entendu, les parents des deux garçons avaient tenté de leur faire entendre raison car ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui avait bien pu entraîner cette soudaine mésentente, pour ce faire, les parents de Junsu avaient proposé à Yoochun de venir manger chez eux et ainsi régler le conflit. Durant le dîner, très vite, le ton s'était mis à monter entre les deux amis et s'étaient même retrouvé à se hurler des insanités qui avaient manquées de faire rougir le couple Kim. Junho, le frère jumeau de Junsu, avait bien tenté de calmer le jeu avec sa diplomatie à toute épreuve mais il avait dû y renoncer alors que la dispute dégénérait et que les deux adolescents s'échangeaient des coups.

Par chance – ou était-ce grâce à sa simple présence d'esprit – Junsu se retint d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, cela l'aurait certes nettement avantagé mais il sentait que Yoochun n'aurait jamais pu lui pardonner d'avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs à son encontre et révélé leur secret à ses parents.

Ainsi, les deux amis en étaient ressortis avec de gros hématomes et une bonne punition de leurs parents respectifs. Ces derniers les avaient obligés à s'excuser face à face et s'échanger une poignée de main et évidemment, aucun des deux ne le pensait sincèrement lorsqu'ils durent présenter chacun leurs excuses à l'autre. Junsu continuait de bouder Yoochun et refusait même de le voir après les cours. Pour la première fois, il songea même qu'étudier dans des écoles différentes avait ses avantages.

Pourtant sa rencontre avec le _journaliste_ lui fit revoir un certain nombre de choses dont sa dispute avec Yoochun.

En effet ce jour-là, Junsu s'était préparé pour sortir en douce. Suite à leur bagarre, ses parents l'avaient privé de sortie arguant qu'il avait été immature et qu'il ne pourrait ressortir qu'après avoir enterré la hache de guerre avec son ami. Têtu comme une mule, Junsu avait refusé et s'était retrouvé cloîtré chez lui après les cours et pendant le weekend. L'inactivité avait manqué de le rendre dingue et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé de désobéir à ses parents, un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien, et il savait très bien que son frère couvrirait ses arrières. Il s'était donc hâté de rejoindre le point de rendez-vous : à savoir un café à quelques kilomètres de chez lui, dans une ville voisine.

Junsu avait bien l'intention d'arriver en avance, ainsi il pourrait s'assurer que ce dénommé Jae était une personne de confiance. Durant ce voyage, il ne manqua pas de prendre des photos autour de lui.

Le pré-adolescent arriva au café avec une dizaine de minutes d'avance, il décida de passer une commande. La nuit dernière, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil à cause du stress.

_Et si Yoochun avait raison ? Et si c'était un piège ?_ Se demandait-il.

Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il serait incapable de prendre la fuite discrètement s'il venait à être découvert. Comme Yoochun l'avait dit, en acceptant de rencontrer à visage découvert un journaliste, il prenait de **très** gros risques.

Le jeune Kim, anxieux comme jamais, s'assit à une table face à la porte d'entrée et attendit en tapant machinalement du pied. De temps en temps, il prenait des clichées des couples attablés mais il dut vite arrêter quand l'un d'eux lui lança un regard indigné. Le pré-adolescent leur présenta un sourire d'excuse et posa son appareil sur ses cuisses, ses doutes refaisaient surface à présent qu'il ne pouvait plus déranger qui que ce soit. Étrangement la petite voix qui lui soufflait ses doutes sonnait comme celle de son ami resté chez lui.

Était-il en train de devenir fou ?

Junsu détestait attendre : il n'y avait rien de plus insupportable que cela.

_Hormis peut-être une dispute avec son meilleur ami_ , songea-t-il.

Il poussa un soupir, résigné, c'était lui qui refusait de pardonner à Yoochun, il devait assumer son choix. L'américain prit une gorgée dans son café latte et releva la tête au son de la cloche de la porte du café. Le journaliste était-il enfin arrivé ?

Cependant il fut vite déçu en rencontrant le regard glacé d'un adolescent à peine plus vieux que lui. Ce dernier semblait chercher quelqu'un, Junsu haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux de l'androgyne reprenant l'observation des lieux. Il pensa à jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre en argent et soupira une nouvelle fois. Le journaliste avait dix bonnes minutes de retard, était-il encore nécessaire de l'attendre ?

Le photographe en herbe hésitait, il avala une autre gorgée de café avant de prendre ses affaires et se diriger vers le comptoir. Avant de partir, il pourrait prendre un petit en-cas pour remercier son jumeau de l'avoir couvert. Si ses parents apprenaient qu'il était sorti sans leur permission, il doutait de revoir la lumière du jour avant longtemps, ou peut-être que ses parents lui confisqueraient son ordinateur.

Junsu renifla. Il ne l'utilisait plus depuis qu'il s'était brouillé avec Yoochun.

Il fit la queue et se retrouva derrière l'adolescent qu'il avait vu entrer plus tôt, celui au visage androgyne, un asiatique à l'évidence. Ce dernier avait enlevé la capuche de sa tête et s'était penché vers le comptoir. Il commanda un chocolat chaud et une viennoiserie qu'il demanda à réchauffer. L'adolescent se décala sur le côté après avoir réglé tout en attendant sa commande. Il continuait néanmoins de jeter des coups d'œil dans la salle cherchant assurément quelqu'un.

_Eh bien, il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul à attendre quelqu'un..._

Le blogueur commanda à son tour un autre café latte pour la route et plusieurs brownies au chocolat, son frère allait s'en lécher les babines. Junsu, alors qu'il donnait l'argent à la serveuse, en profita pour lui demander :

« Serait-il possible de laisser un message pour quelqu'un ? »

« Bien sûr ! » lui répondit-elle avec un enthousiasme feint. « Que voulez-vous laisser comme message ? »

L'attention de l'adolescent à côté de lui qui avait récupéré sa viennoiserie mais pas son chocolat chaud fut attirée par la discussion entre la serveuse et cet enfant mais il garda son regard fixé sur les clients en salle.

« Si vous voyez un journaliste » continua Junsu « pourriez-vous lui dire que je n'accepterais plus le moindre message de sa part ? »

« De la part de ? » demanda la serveuse en notant ses mots sur un bout de papier.

« Il saura de qui ça vient. » termina Junsu en récupérant sa commande.

La caissière, surprise, acquiesça et lui rendit sa monnaie. Le photographe amateur la remercia avec un sourire, légèrement crispé puis il sortit de la file d'attente et se dirigea vers la sortie, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que la personne qu'il recherchait s'était brusquement retournée et l'observait, ahurie. Ce dernier put récupérer son chocolat chaud qu'il plaça dans un sac en plastique et se précipita à la suite du le jeune garçon. Il le rattrapa à l'arrêt de bus qui permettait à Junsu de rentrer chez lui, se posta devant lui et attira son attention en se raclant bruyamment la gorge. Le jeune blogueur fut arraché de ses pensées et il reconnut rapidement l'adolescent du café. Dans un premier temps, il se méfia pensant qu'il voulait l'agresser.

Ses parents lui avaient toujours dit de faire extrêmement attention si quelqu'un venait lui parler, après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un voudrait racketter un riche.

Sur la défensive, Junsu lui demanda ce qu'il lui voulait.

Son interlocuteur quant à lui déglutit et garda le silence. Il était persuadé que c'était une blague, ce ne pouvait être qu'une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût.

Comment ce gamin pouvait-il tenir un blog de cette envergure ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. A moins qu'il ne soit le fils du vrai propriétaire. Peut-être qu'il avait eu un empêchement de dernière minute et avait envoyé son fils à la place ? Jaejoong, le faux journaliste, se raccrochait à son dernier morceau de rationalité.

De son côté, Junsu ne se laissait pas amadouer par l'apparence androgyne de son vis-à-vis. Que lui voulait-il ? Junsu se prit à chercher dans sa mémoire mais il n'avait aucun souvenir le concernant, ce n'était donc pas une connaissance.

« Yoosu Reporter ? » demanda d'une voix calme Jaejoong.

« C-comment... de quoi vous parlez ? » se reprit Junsu, en ayant du mal à y croire. Il avait bien failli vendre la mèche à un inconnu. Heureusement, il avait eu la présence d'esprit de rectifier le tir.

« Je suis Jae. »

« Attendez, quoi ? »

Junsu ne voulait pas y croire, cet _adolescent_ était journaliste ? _Le_ journaliste en question ?

« Je suis Jae. » répéta Jaejoong.

Il préférait utiliser son nom américain que son nom biologique, de toute manière, peu voire personne ne l'utilisait, hormis peut-être dans les registres administratifs. Et même si les parents de ce gamin se décidaient à vendre son histoire sur leur site, il était quasi certain que personne ne saurait qu'il était concerné. Jae était le diminutif de Jason, prénom que ses parents adoptifs lui avaient transmis après son adoption. Jaejoong préférait utiliser Jae que Jaeson car il se rapprochait bien plus de son prénom de naissance.

Jaejoong était quelqu'un d'extrêmement vigilant, surtout lorsque cela le concernait.

Junsu se leva d'un bon dévisageant de haut en bas celui qui clamait être un journaliste. De toute évidence, ce dernier lui avait menti. Les craintes de Yoochun et par extension celles de Junsu semblaient se confirmer, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'on leur mente à moins que ce ne soit qu'un piège.

Mais si tel était le cas, qui était ce gars ?

« Qui es-tu ? lui demanda alors Jae, faisant écho aux pensées du plus jeune.

« C'est exactement ce que je me demandais. » rétorqua Junsu, la suspicion déformait son visage dans une grimace équivoque. « Vous ne ressemblez pas vraiment à un journaliste... »

« Disons que c'est assez compliqué... J'aspire à devenir journaliste, c'est en partie pour cette raison que je souhaitais poser quelques questions à tes parents... » improvisa Jaejoong.

« Mes parents ? » s'étonna Junsu dans un premier temps puis son esprit percuta.

Cet inconnu n'avait pas compris qu'il gérait le blog, il pensait qu'il était le fils des gérants. Inconsciemment, il souffla de soulagement, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une aubaine pareille. Yoochun aurait probablement marché dans la combine pour sauver leur couverture.

Cet inconnu lui avait servi une explication pour les futures rencontres avec les journalistes.

« Ah, vous avez raison, mes parents. Ils... ont eu un imprévu de dernière minute et n'ont pas pu venir à votre rencontre mais ils m'ont confié de la tâche de vous... recevoir à leur place. » inventa Junsu sur le tas. Il espérait que son mensonge passerait sans problème.

Mais son interlocuteur le goba facilement et se permit même d'entamer une discussion à propos des pouvoirs surnaturels et sur leur éventuelle origine.

Les deux adolescents s'assirent tous deux sur le banc laissant passer les bus, passionnés et emportés par leur échange. Junsu faisait en sorte d'en dire le moins possible tandis que Jaejoong lui posait des tonnes de questions. Le blogueur découvrait petit à petit en la personne de Jae une nature très curieuse et perspicace bien que manquant de confiance en lui. Junsu était peut-être plus jeune que lui mais il pouvait sentir lorsque ses interlocuteurs n'avaient pas une très haute opinion d'eux-mêmes, après tout, il connaissait Yoochun depuis longtemps et il était celui qui avait sorti son meilleur ami de sa coquille.

Penser à son imbécile de meilleur ami lui fit réaliser à quel point il lui manquait. Parfois, il regrettait que Yoochun soit aussi borné.

**OoO**

Yoochun, allongé sur son lit en pleine lecture d'un roman qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de terminer sentit un frisson le secouer violemment. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa fenêtre qui, à sa surprise, était toujours fermée. Il tenta de retourner à sa lecture mais ce frisson l'avait déconcentré, il passa une bonne dizaine de minutes à relire le même paragraphe encore et encore. Finalement, il le jeta à l'autre bout de sa petite chambre, un air exaspéré collé au visage.

Il en avait marre, son impatience et son inquiétude le rendaient fous. Comment Junsu allait ? Est-ce qu'il avait finalement pu rencontrer le journaliste ? Comment s'était passé la rencontre ?

Plus les heures s'écoulaient sans une nouvelle de son meilleur ami, plus son inquiétude grimpait d'un cran. Il aurait dû lui présenter ses excuses, il aurait dû suivre Junsu malgré son mauvais pressentiment.

Depuis sa vision, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiant et même s'il faisait son possible pour dissimuler sa peur, chaque nuit, il repensait à sa vision apocalyptique, à sa mort.

Ses mains commencèrent soudainement à trembler, Yoochun s'efforça de ne plus y penser. Il détestait cette impression, il haïssait son pouvoir qui le rendait dingue. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait utilisé, une voix lui avait murmuré quelque chose qui l'avait glacé d'effroi l'empêchant de fermer l'œil pendant plusieurs jours.

Une petite phrase qui l'avait tenu éveillé dans le noir, tremblant, affermissant ses doutes quant à l'avenir, quant à _son_ avenir.

_La date approche_ , avait-elle dit. _L'union des cinq se tiendra au terme de l'année 2003._

Yoochun en était convaincu, ses jours étaient comptés. Il allait mourir, bientôt.

**OoO**

Ce fut alors que Junsu se décida à arrêter de tourner autour du pot pour entrer dans le vif du sujet.

« Jae, je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es fait passer pour un faux journaliste ? Je veux dire... tu as à peine... 17 ans ? Tu n'es même pas encore à l'université. »

Pendant qu'il parlait, Junsu prenait l'air de rien des photos des habitants de la ville qui circulaient, des insectes qui traînaient sur le sol ainsi que du paysage urbain qui s'étendait devant leurs yeux. Il prenait des photos de tout sauf de Jaejoong pour lui laisser le temps de répondre sans paraître indiscret.

Ce dernier quant à lui n'osait pas répondre aux interrogations du plus jeune. Il avait parfaitement remarqué le sérieux et la curiosité derrière son grand sourire innocent. Junsu était beaucoup plus malin qu'au premier abord malgré son âge. Jaejoong l'examina tentant de trancher, pouvait-il être entièrement honnête avec lui ?

Ce garçon ne présentait pas de danger immédiat et puis ayant pour parent des passionnés invétérés du surnaturel, Junsu lui paraissait assez mature pour lui donner des conseils ou même pour passer un message à ses parents.

« Jae ? »

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait en parler ailleurs ? Il pourrait y avoir des oreilles indiscrètes. »

Junsu s'arrêta de prendre des photos et mangea un des brownies de son sac. Il se leva alors à la suite de Jaejoong qui l'entraîna dans un parc non loin de chez lui. Il n'avait pas osé l'emmener chez lui à cause notamment de ses parents ou de ses sœurs, que dirait sa famille si elle apprenait que l'un de leurs membres était un monstre ? Continuerait-elle à lui sourire aussi fièrement ?

Jaejoong prit un banc volontairement à l'écart pour discuter tranquillement.

« Alors ? » encouragea Junsu qui avait du mal à cacher son impatience. Il s'était également rendu compte que Jae allait avoir du mal à commencer son histoire bien avant leur arrivée dans le parc. Son silence piquait la curiosité du plus jeune, qu'avait-il donc à cacher ?

Puis Jaejoong se mit à lui raconter la prise d'otage dont il avait été victime, les pouvoirs qu'il possédait depuis très longtemps, probablement sa naissance mais qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien, il tenta d'expliquer ce qu'il savait déjà – c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose – il raconta ensuite le choc de sa découverte, sa décision de garder ses capacités étranges au fond de lui considérant le fait qu'il était sans doute un monstre et s'interrogeant sur les origines de sa famille biologique.

Junsu l'écouta avec une grande attention et patience, il avait peu parlé, juste pour lui demander d'éclaircir certains points de son histoire ou sur ses pouvoirs qui étaient aux yeux de Junsu loin d'être commun.

A la fin de son récit, Jaejoong lui avait demandé de ne pas divulguer ces informations sur Internet, il préférait que ses pouvoirs et son identité restent dans l'anonymat, sa vie ordinaire lui convenait parfaitement.

Le blogueur accepta avec réticence, Yoochun allait lui en vouloir de ne pas pouvoir écrire un article dessus. Junsu pouvait déjà imaginer la bombe que cela aurait eu sur leur public mais il n'avait qu'une parole. Il saurait respecter sa promesse.

Pour alléger l'atmosphère, le photographe en herbe lança pour plaisanter :

« Tu annihiles les pouvoirs des autres, on peut t'appeler l'Annihilateur. Gare à vous, l'Annihilateur est en chemin. »

Le rire caractéristique de Junsu fit sourire Jaejoong qui se retint de le frapper derrière la tête.

« C'est un super nom n'empêche ! Tu vois, l'Annihilateur... » Junsu s'arrêta de rire et devint pensif l'espace d'une seconde. Une idée avait germé mais il la relégua aussitôt dans un coin de son esprit, il y penserait en rentrant chez lui.

Le blogueur esquissa un sourire reconnaissant à Jae, conscient que cela avait dû lui coûter de confier son secret à un inconnu qu'il venait de rencontrer. Ce fut donc pour cela qu'il décida de lui rendre la pareille, après tout, personne n'était au courant qu'il était le réel gérant du blog, il pouvait se permettre de se mouiller un peu.

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Regarde, nous sommes pareils. »

Pour appuyer ces dires, il lui montra une toute petite portion de ce qu'il pouvait faire, une partie du contrôle qu'il avait réussi à acquérir après des semaines de frustration, il déplaça un bout de bâton jusqu'à leurs pieds et le fit tournoyer autour d'eux. Il avait opté pour un bâton car il savait que les objets plus lourds seraient beaucoup trop difficiles à manier.

La bouche de Jaejoong s'ouvrit formant un « o » surpris tandis que Junsu se moquait de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un comme lui qui ne finissait pas par s'attaquer aux autres. Très peu de gens s'étaient manifestés pour aider ou sauver des gens, ils disparaissaient avant s'il se fiait aux articles postés sur le _YooSu Reporter_. Quelque part, Jaejoong se sentait rassuré, on pouvait détenir des capacités surhumaines et rester maître de ses pensées et mouvements, du moins Junsu, lui, ne s'était pas jeté sur lui.

L'androgyne commençait à comprendre pourquoi les parents de Junsu avaient soudainement créé leur blog, il comprenait que cela n'avait pas été par intérêt ou par orgueil, mais pour dévoiler aux gens l'envers du décor, pour montrer que les gens comme Junsu ou comme lui étaient différents des autres êtres humains, qu'ils étaient sans doute capable du pire mais également du meilleur. Des gens gentils comme Junsu existaient tout comme ceux effrayés qui préféraient rester cachés comme lui.

_Mais cela allait changer à partir de maintenant._

Jaejoong se dit qu'il devait se sentir fier de ce qu'il était, peu importe d'où cela venait, après tout, il n'avait encouragé personne à massacrer qui que ce soit. De plus, il tenta de se rassurer, l'être humain au cours de l'histoire avait accompli bien pire qu'eux, il n'y avait qu'à voir les deux grandes guerres du siècle dernier.

Jaejoong remercia mentalement Junsu qui s'amusait avec son bâton, ses yeux devenus rouges l'effrayaient un peu et son sourire satisfait accentuait cette crainte, il ressemblait à un démon sadique ainsi pourtant il était persuadé que Junsu ne lui ferait aucun mal. A quiconque.

Certes, il était encore jeune mais avec des parents comme les siens, il n'avait pas à avoir peur de lui.

« Wow. » déclara Jaejoong. « J'en reviens pas que tu sois... comme moi. »

« Oh, eh ben, il va falloir t'y habituer, comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas seul dans cette galère. »

Le plus jeune le rassura en balançant le bâton plus loin, la lueur rougeoyante dans son regard s'éteignit et ses prunelles reprirent leur couleur habituelle. Il sourit à Jaejoong et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, remarquant au passage qu'il commençait à se faire tard. Si ses parents apprenaient son escapade improvisée, cela allait barder à son retour. Il but d'une traite le fond de son café froid avec une grimace puis se leva, son appareil photo en main.

« Jae, il est temps pour moi de partir, j'ai...hum... des devoirs à faire et surtout des choses à raconter à mes parents. »

« Oh. Tu veux que je te ramène ? J'ai une voiture. » précisa l'androgyne.

Jaejoong lui montra les clefs et se leva à sa suite. Il récupéra ses déchets et les jeta dans une poubelle à quelques mètres de leur banc.

« Pas besoin. » refusa poliment le blogueur.

Il préférait éviter de montrer le chemin jusqu'à chez lui, Jae était bien capable de venir sonner chez lui et demander à rencontrer ses parents directement.

_Ce serait très gênant à gérer..._

Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas donner à Jae l'impression qu'il voulait partir au plus vite, ses parents lui avaient toujours appris à se comporter comme il fallait, surtout avec des nouveaux amis, et leur offrir quelque chose en gage d'amitié. Junsu retira la sangle de son appareil photo autour de son cou et proposa à Jaejoong :

« Tu veux qu'on se prenne en photo ? En souvenir de notre première rencontre. »

_Et j'espère la dernière..._

« Je ne sais pas trop... »

« Allez, ce sera sympa ! En plus je peux te promettre que je ne la montrerais à personne. » supplia Junsu avec une voix d'enfant gâté à qui on aurait refusé de lui acheter son jouet fétiche.

« Bon d'accord, vas-y. » abdiqua Jaejoong.

Le sourire de Junsu s'agrandit de manière significative et il ne perdit pas un instant pour se placer à côté de son aîné. Il voulut lever le bras et prendre la photo dans un bon angle, cependant sa petite taille – faut dire qu'à treize ans, Junsu n'avait pas encore été touché par la puberté – l'en empêchait. Jaejoong se moqua dans sa barbe puis lui arracha l'appareil des mains, il ne pourrait pas rentrer s'il laissait Junsu s'en occuper. Finalement, l'androgyne appuya à plusieurs reprises sur le bouton espérant que les clichés soient corrects puis il rendit l'appareil à Junsu.

Perfectionniste dans l'âme, le photographe en herbe s'empressa de jeter un coup d'œil aux photos que son nouvel ami avait prises. Il les fit défiler une par une tout en laissant Jae le guider jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus où il l'avait rencontré plus tôt, il hochait la tête appréciant ce qu'il voyait : les photos n'étaient pas si mal cadrées pour un débutant.

Pendant ce temps-là, Jaejoong n'en revenait toujours pas. Lui qui avait tant redouté cette rencontre en était plutôt satisfait, ses craintes avaient été balayées les unes après les autres par le garçon. Tout irait pour le mieux, ses parents n'apprendraient jamais ce petit détail épineux de sa vie, eux qui étaient si pieux et fiers de lui.

Une fois arrivés à l'arrêt de bus, les deux garçons échangèrent leur numéro puis se promirent de se revoir. Promesse que bien entendu Junsu ne comptait pas tenir, malheureusement pour lui, le destin en avait décidé autrement.

**OoO**

Le soleil s'était couché et il commençait à faire froid mais Junsu, malgré son envie de rentrer au plus vite chez lui car il savait que ses parents l'attendaient de pieds ferme, hésitait. Il n'avait qu'à franchir le portail de son meilleur ami et sonner chez lui pour que leur mésentente soit oubliée. Le blogueur avait tant de choses à lui raconter comme sa rencontre avec Jae, ses pouvoirs et l'idée génialissime qu'il avait eue au cours de la journée mais il connaissait Yoochun. Lorsqu'il pensait avoir raison, son ami ne lâchait pas le morceau quitte à ruminer ensuite de son côté.

Puis Junsu réalisa qu'il était probablement aussi borné que son ami et il avait pris sa décision sur le chemin du retour, il préférait essuyer la colère de son meilleur ami et le forcer à se réconcilier avec lui que d'attendre une semaine de plus. Leur blog attendait leur retour et leurs lecteurs allaient très probablement exiger des réponses de leur part à propos de leur absence. Il était persuadé qu'ils seraient accueillis par une horde de commentaires menaçants et insultants à leur retour, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Le photographe en herbe finit par pousser la porte du portail et s'arrêta en face de la porte d'entrée. Le souffle court et la tension tordant ses entrailles, il toqua et attendit. Il put entendre du bruit à l'intérieur et des voix discuter tandis qu'une douce odeur d'épices flotta jusqu'à ses narines, très vite, la serrure crocheta et la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant la silhouette décontractée de son ami de toujours. Ou plutôt de son ex-meilleur ami provisoire.

_Trop compliqué !_

Yoochun haussa un sourcil en le voyant sur le pas de sa maison puis il sembla se remettre de sa surprise, il croisa les bras en s'appuyant sur le devant de la porte, son visage se fermant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Venu t'excuser ? » siffla-t-il.

Junsu ne s'offusqua pas du ton accusateur de son ami. Il préférait tirer un trait sur leur altercation et passer à autre chose, c'était la chose la plus mature à faire.

« Non, je... J'ai vu Jae aujourd'hui et j'avais raison, tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter. »

« Tant mieux pour toi. » répondit platement Yoochun. « Si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, tu peux partir, nous n'allons pas tarder à manger. »

Si Junsu ne venait pas s'excuser, il se fichait totalement de l'issue du rendez-vous de son ami. Au fond de lui, Yoochun savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même mais il préférait se mentir que reconnaître qu'il avait passé la journée à s'inquiéter pour son meilleur ami. Il voulut fermer la porte et retourner à son livre qu'il n'avait toujours pas terminé mais Junsu l'en empêcha.

« Attends Yoochun ! »

« Attendre quoi ? »

« Durant le rendez-vous, j'ai... » Junsu hésita et jeta un coup d'œil méfiant aux alentours. « Ça te dérangerait qu'on en parle à l'intérieur ? »

« Oui un peu, j'ai des choses à faire vois-tu. »

« Ah oui, quoi donc ? »

Yoochun s'en mordait les doigts, c'était vrai, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

« J'ai raison non ? »

« No- »

« Ne me mens pas Yoochun, tu n'as jamais su mentir, tu le sais. » coupa Junsu, avec un sourire taquin.

« Yoochun, ne laisse pas Junsu sur le pas de la porte et invite-le à l'intérieur, il se fait tard. » déclara soudainement le père de Yoochun d'une voix fatiguée mais amusée, en allant aider sa femme aux fourneaux.

Yoochun sursauta et gêné, finit par lui laisser le passage, marmonnant dans sa barbe que tout le monde était contre lui. Junsu sourit et après avoir salué les parents de Yoochun, il se dirigea vers l'antre de son meilleur ami. Finalement, il le rejoignit quelques minutes après, le trouvant avachi sur son lit.

_Évidemment, qu'on soit fâché ou non, Junsu fera toujours comme chez lui._

« D'accord, de quoi tu voulais me parler ? » s'empressa de lui demander Yoochun, voulant écourter le plus vite possible la discussion.

Plus vite il avait terminé, plus vite il pourrait se remettre à son roman maintenant que sa curiosité et son inquiétude ne viendraient plus l'embêter.

Junsu s'assit correctement et expliqua son idée à Yoochun, mettant de côté sa rancune.

« Durant mon rendez-vous avec Jae – qui n'est pas journaliste au fait mais ce n'est qu'un détail sans importance – j'ai eu une idée géniale ! Que dirais-tu de recenser les différents pouvoirs qui existent ? »

Yoochun refréna son excitation face à l'idée de génie de son partenaire de crime même s'il avait cillé lorsque ce dernier avait mentionné le journaliste à l'origine de leur dispute. Il réfléchit longuement, tentant de regagner son calme.

« C'est...une idée plutôt intéressante mais ce serait dangereux non ? »

Junsu se redressa, se mettant à fouiller dans les affaires de son ami.

« En quoi ce serait dangereux ? Nos pouvoirs ne seraient pas mentionnés, du moins, pas en détail, et puis, ce serait plus simple de les nommer non ? Dans nos articles, nos lecteurs pourront comprendre à quoi on fait référence. »

« En effet, pratique mais pas sûr. Il doit exister des milliers et des milliers de pouvoirs différents, comment veux-tu les référencer tous et leur attribuer un nom ? »

Junsu se retourna avec un grand sourire qui signifiait qu'il avait attendu qu'il lui pose la question. Il avait toujours une réponse à ses questions de toute manière, c'était dans sa nature d'anticiper ses réflexions.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, on les listera petit à petit. Je suis persuadé qu'il y en a moins que tu ne le penses. »

« Si tu le dis... Et tu pourrais arrêter de fouiller dans mes affaires s'il te plaît ? J'ai passé du temps à mettre de l'ordre dans ma chambre, ce n'est pas pour que tu viennes foutre le bordel. »

« Je ne fouille pas, j'observe les changements. D'ailleurs j'ai pris des photos durant mon voyage, si tu penses que certaines sont bonnes à garder, fais-toi plaisir. »

Junsu retira la sangle de son appareil photo et le lui tendit. Il retourna à sa prospection en règle, se perdant dans ses pensées, il réfléchissait à une liste de noms auxquels il avait pensé sur le chemin du retour. Il en avait trouvé quelques-uns intéressants, néanmoins, il se demandait lequel était le plus pertinent. 

Il s'arrêta de farfouiller dans les affaires de Yoochun, se permettant de l'observer avec discrétion derrière son épaule. Junsu sentait que Yoochun ne lui avait pas du tout pardonné son éclat de fureur, il percevait ses épaules tendues et son regard prudent sur lui. Son meilleur ami se la jouait détendu mais il était nerveux, il voulait présenter ses excuses, d'un autre côté, sa fierté mal placé l'en empêchait. 

Junsu avait eu raison de s'opposer à la méfiance de Yoochun. Au fond, il admettait avoir eu quelques doutes à ce propos mais s'il était toujours méfiant à propos des gens qui l'entourent, il ne pourrait jamais avancer dans leur boulot. Il ne pourrait jamais obtenir de précieuses informations ou rencontrer des personnes comme eux. A un moment donné, il fallait aller au-delà de leurs questionnements.

« Junsu ? »

La voix de Yoochun le fit redescendre sur Terre, il se retourna, intrigué par le ton alarmé qu'il avait pris.

« Quoi ? »

« La photo... la photo... la photo... »

« Quoi, la photo ? »

« Je... » Yoochun inspira se forçant à se calmer. « C'est lui, un des gars de ma vision. »

Il avait pâli, son regard ne pouvant se détacher d'une des photos prises par Jae.

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« J'aimerais bien... »

Junsu se rapprocha de son meilleur ami et récupéra son appareil de ses mains. Il observa Jae, essayant de trouver une chose qui lui confirmerait ce que Yoochun lui avait confié.

« Tu es sûr qu'il en fait partie ? »

« Pas de doute. »

« D'accord, et on fait quoi maintenant ? On le recontacte ? J'ai récupéré son numéro. »

« Je n- » commença Yoochun, mais il s'arrêta aussitôt, ses yeux devenant subitement verts.

_Une nouvelle vision_ , pensa Junsu. _Ça fait un bail que cela ne lui était pas arrivé._

La vision ne dura que quelques secondes avant que Yoochun ne reprenne conscience. Il sursauta en respirant fortement ce qui alerta son ami.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda Junsu.

« Oui, ce n'est qu'une passade. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

« Pas vu, entendu. Une voix m'a murmuré un nom et une date. »

« Ah, c'est nouveau. Et ? »

« Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'on finirait par rencontrer notre deuxième membre, le mois prochain, un certain _Changmin_. »

« Changmin ? Eh bien, on n'a pas fini de chercher. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus précise ? »

« Je ne fais que répéter ce que j'ai entendu. »

« Bien sûr, il ne faut pas être un génie pour savoir qu'on aura besoin d'en savoir plus si on veut rencontrer ce dénommé Changmin. On va devoir faire des recherches. »

« Tu vas devoir faire des recherches, ne me mêle pas à cette histoire. Je ne veux pas rencontrer qui que ce soit ayant un lien avec mes visions. »

« Yoochun, on a déjà eu cette discussion. »

« Justement et je n'en démordrais pas, sur ce coup-là, je passe mon tour Junsu. J'ai déjà la liste des pouvoirs à faire et des articles à rédiger, j'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de m'embarquer dans cette histoire. »

« D'accord, tu as gagné, je me débrouillerais mais promets-moi de ne pas me cacher tes visions qui ont un rapport avec ces gars. »

« Okay okay, je te dirais tout. » abdiqua finalement le plus âgé, la mine pincée.

« Sinon pour en revenir à cet article, j'avais une idée, que dirais-tu qu'on les appelle des Genius ? »

« Des quoi ? »

« Des Genius, après tout, tu vois l'avenir. »

« Je ne vois _pas_ l'avenir Junsu. »

« Bien sûr, nie l'évidence. Dans tous les cas, je fais déplacer des choses par la force de mon esprit, on peut dire que nous sommes d'une certaine manière des génies non ? »

Yoochun réfléchit longuement puis acquiesça ; c'était un nom plutôt sympathique et valorisant.

« Vendu ! »

« Génial ! Allez, commençons à faire une petite liste de ce que nous connaissons déjà, ce sera un bon début. »

Les deux garçons se mirent tous les deux au boulot rassemblant leur souvenir et relisant leur précédent article et les commentaires qui leur demandaient où est-ce qu'ils avaient disparu. Pour une fois, l'esprit de Yoochun était concentré ailleurs et il n'eut pas le cœur à râler même pour la forme contre les commentaires injurieux voire angoissés pour les plus extrêmes qui s'imaginaient déjà qu'on les avait enlevés. Le garçon se mordilla la lèvre et le regard fuyant, il appela son ami.

« Junsu ? »

« Hm ? » lui répondit-il, ne levant pas la tête vers le garçon.

« Désolé. »

Ce dernier s'arrêta d'écrire et hocha simplement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait entendu.

« Pas grave, c'est la preuve qu'on est de vrais amis hein. »

Amer, Yoochun lui répondit : « Si tu le dis. »

« Et Yoochun ? »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Désolé de t'avoir inquiété même si au fond il ne s'est rien passé ! » tenta de justifier Junsu.

« Je n'étais pas inquiet ! »

« Menteur ! » ricana le télékinésiste en roulant des yeux.

« Je ne mens pas ! Maintenant arrête de m'embêter, j'ai des articles à écrire. »

Junsu, quant à lui, sourit joyeusement en remarquant que Yoochun ne semblait pas lui en vouloir autant et il se réjouit à l'idée de retrouver leur complicité, leur dispute n'étant qu'un lointain souvenir. Sa joie fut amoindrie à l'idée de devoir entamer des recherches seul. Il avait trop peu d'information et ce nom ne lui disait rien, est-ce que cette personne habitait même aux États-Unis ?

Il allait devoir réduire son champ de recherche. Ou peut-être allait-il simplement attendre le mois prochain. Si Yoochun voyait vraiment l'avenir, Junsu pouvait attendre que le destin se mette en marche, après tout, il avait bien rencontré sans le savoir Jae.

_Allez Junsu, plus que deux._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc récapitulatif des pouvoirs des persos principaux pour le moment :  
> \- Junsu est télékinésiste et peut donc déplacer des objets par la force de son esprit.  
> \- Yoochun est un médium, peut "voir" l'avenir ou avoir de très forts pressentiments.  
> \- Jaejoong peut supprimer (temporairement) les pouvoirs des Genius.


	4. Panique informatique

**Chapitre 4 : Panique informatique**

_Date : Décembre 1999_

_Lieu : États-Unis  
_

Les journées défilèrent les unes à la suite des autres pour les deux adolescents, des journées qui ne se ressemblaient pas tant leur emploi de temps était rempli. Leur savoir s'affinait, leur blog se remplissait d'articles, de témoignages, en retour, les deux adolescents en apprenaient plus sur leurs pouvoirs, ceux des autres et s'informaient. Tout ce temps passé à bosser avait des conséquences sur leurs vies respectives, dans le cas de Junsu, cela l'empêchait de poursuivre ses recherches à propos de ce _Changmin_. Il était même totalement dépassé par l'ampleur de la tâche, comment allait-il bien pouvoir retrouver une personne avec un seul nom ?

C'était tout bonnement impossible. Il avait fini par mettre le problème _Changmin_ entre parenthèses pour se concentrer sur sa mission.

Et sur d'étranges phénomènes qui apparaissaient peu à peu, des disparitions inexpliquées et étrangement, cela commençait à se rapprocher de leur État. Yoochun avait bien tenté d'en chercher la cause mais avait fait chou blanc. Junsu avait gardé contact avec Jaejoong, les deux adolescents avaient beaucoup sympathisé depuis leur rencontre. Ainsi, Junsu s'était mis en tête de mettre Jaejoong dans la confidence et de l'emmener avec lui lors de ses recherches. Cela lui faciliterait grandement la vie, avec la voiture de Jaejoong, leur temps de travail s'amenuiserait considérablement en dépit des éventuels problèmes d'emploi du temps.

Au départ, l'androgyne avait mal pris le fait que Junsu lui avait menti concernant sa véritable identité et sur le site puis après qu'il lui ait expliqué les raisons et les suspicions des deux amis, Jaejoong avait accepté la proposition à la seule condition que son nom ne soit pas mentionné dans les articles ni nulle part ailleurs. Junsu avait presque sauté au plafond, acceptant à son tour les conditions de l'adolescent sans lui poser de questions.

Leur équipe fonctionnait très bien au grand déplaisir de Yoochun qui limitait les discussions et contacts avec le nouveau venu. Cela l'exaspérait de perdre son ami, de ne pas pouvoir interférer entre Junsu et Jaejoong et l'empêcher de s'éloigner de lui au profit de cet intrus dans leur groupe. Mais Yoochun savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire en la présence de son meilleur ami, il ne le contrôlait pas et ne le contrôlerait jamais. 

Junsu était un électron libre, il faisait tout ce qu'il voulait et ses protestations ne changeraient rien à cet état de fait. Yoochun ne pouvait le supporter mais il l'avait compris. De ce fait, il se taisait et ruminait en silence, ne se gênant pas pour éviter ou fusiller du regard _l'intrus_.

Jaejoong ayant parfaitement senti son apathie se tenait à l'écart de l'adolescent et l'ignorait autant que possible. A ses yeux, créer des conflits était inutile, de ce fait, il passait l'éponge sur les remarques désobligeantes que Yoochun se permettait une fois seul avec lui. Après tout, il devait probablement traverser une période de rébellion et c'était probablement sa manière de décharger sa colère, sa haine ou sa frustration. Le hasard a fait que c'était tombé sur lui. Peut-être une fois cette période passée allait-il changer d'avis à son propos ?

Junsu qui se trouvait au centre était alors bien forcé de partager son temps libre entre ses deux amis, cherchant par tous les moyens à les rapprocher d'une manière ou d'une autre en vain. Puis il avait abandonné, il avait mieux à faire que de faire entendre raison à son meilleur ami. Cela l'ennuyait car leur travail d'équipe en pâtissait. La tension gênait beaucoup la communication entre Jaejoong et Yoochun mais Junsu se faisait violence pour concentrer son attention ailleurs.

Fort heureusement, les trois garçons avaient autre chose à penser : une bande de hackers avaient pris pour cible leur site et ils étaient incapable de pouvoir les contrer convenablement, n'ayant jamais étudié ce domaine en particulier. Plus le temps avançait, plus les attaques devenaient puissantes et faisaient d'incroyables dommages pour le trio. Yoochun avait manqué de hurler de rage lorsqu'il avait noté un matin qu'une poignée d'articles avaient été supprimés et que le site était inaccessible. Cela avait manqué de le rendre fou. Il avait passé tant d'heures, d'énergie sur ces articles et sur le site, qu'une petite bande d'imbéciles viennent supprimer son boulot le mettait dans une rage sans nom.

Mais son meilleur ami lui tentait de voir les choses avec optimisme : la vérité semblait déranger quelques personnes, personne ne les aurait attaqué avec tant de ferveur si leur site n'était pas important. Voilà pourquoi, Junsu discuta des éventuelles solutions qui s'offraient à eux pour se protéger avec Jaejoong. Ce dernier avait entendu parler d'une communauté de hackers qui offraient leur service pour aider quiconque avait besoin d'aide en retour d'une compensation monétaire.

Après moult discussions avec Yoochun et submergé par les attaques informatiques quotidiennes, ce dernier finit par accepter l'idée de Jaejoong et laissa alors un message vague sur un forum. Il dut attendre quelques jours avant de recevoir deux ou trois réponses. Les premières se moquèrent allègrement de son incompétence à gérer un domaine mais acceptèrent ensuite de l'aider. Yoochun, blessé dans son amour-propre, ignora ces commentaires et se tourna vers le dernier message signé sous le pseudo de Max. Il semblait sympathique et ne le prenait pas de haut contrairement aux commentaires précédents. Il acceptait même d'en discuter en privé. Ce Max semblait remplir les conditions que Yoochun avait mentalement établi.

Lorsqu'il entama la discussion avec son interlocuteur anonyme, Yoochun réalisa assez rapidement sa totale ignorance dans ce domaine, en dépit des quelques connaissances qu'il avait pu amasser. Il ne faisait pas le poids face à lui, Max était de très loin supérieur à lui sur ce point. Yoochun avait bien continué son apprentissage dans le codage et dans la protection des données mais cela n'était pas très utile contre les attaques vicieuses auxquelles ils étaient quotidiennement confrontés. Heureusement, Yoochun avait sauvegardé une partie de leur blog sur une disquette, c'était loin d'être suffisant mais il pourrait s'en sortir avec cela si leur site venait à être supprimé. Quand il se sentit suffisamment en confiance et qu'il s'était bien lié avec son désormais ami, Yoochun lui proposa l'air de rien une rencontre.

Au départ, Max parut hésiter et Yoochun crut même qu'il allait refuser, cependant il l'étonna, une semaine après, quand il reçut une réponse affirmative. Max précisa dans son message qu'il résidait au Canada et qu'il n'était pas en mesure de les accueillir avant quelques temps.

A la mention du pays voisin, Yoochun haussa un sourcil, surpris que son correspondant spécialiste habite aussi loin. Il en fit part à Junsu au détour d'une de leur réunion « professionnelle. » Ce dernier, excité comme une puce à l'idée de se rendre au Canada, lui répondit qu'il pouvait partir quelques jours durant les vacances de Noël. Leurs parents en seraient ravis, eux qui ne pouvaient plus supporter toutes ces heures enfermés dans leur chambre à travailler non-stop sur leur blog. Certes, ils étaient fiers de leurs progénitures de quinze ans mais ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à comprendre _pourquoi_ les garçons s'intéressaient tant aux événements surnaturels. A quoi bon perdre du temps et de l'énergie sur des histoires qui relevaient de la fiction alors qu'il y avait des choses bien plus importantes comme les études ?

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent bien vite et en compagnie de Jaejoong – ayant reçu l'autorisation de ses parents après de longues négociations de la part de Junsu et de Yoochun – qui avait été chargé de les y conduire, les trois garçons partirent ensemble en direction du Canada. Il leur fallut plusieurs jours de route avant de franchir la frontière et d'apprécier les paysages canadiens. Yoochun et Junsu avaient littéralement des étoiles dans les yeux en découvrant leur nouvel environnement. Les trois compères arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard, devant le portail de la maison du dit Max, vêtus de plusieurs couches de vêtements tellement ils étaient frigorifiés et d'un gobelet de café vide à la main. Leur périple les avait épuisés, surtout Jaejoong qui devait à la fois conduire et calmer Junsu qui ne pouvait pas rester en place une seule seconde. Yoochun quant à lui s'émerveillait en silence mais son regard fasciné ne trompait personne et encore moins Jaejoong. Le plus âgé espérait que ce voyage saurait apaiser les tensions entre lui et Yoochun. Mais avant, se dit l'androgyne en redirigeant son regard sur la route et le GPS, il allait devoir déposer les deux garçons chez ce Max, aller déposer leurs affaires à l'hôtel le plus proche puis appeler leurs différents parents pour les rassurer.

Dix minutes plus tard et après avoir failli déraper un certain nombre de fois – merci la neige – Jaejoong laissa les deux blogueurs derrière et les salua. Il les prévint qu'il les rejoindrait dans quelques heures ayant plusieurs choses à faire avant. Junsu le remercia de loin avec un signe de la main en lui hurlant de revenir au plus vite pour qu'ils puissent faire une petite balade ensuite. Yoochun, quant à lui, ne se formalisa pas du tout du départ précipité de son aîné et fixait d'un œil appréciateur la maison qui s'étendait devant lui. Il prit une inspiration avant de pousser le portail et d'observer le jardin enneigé ainsi que les décorations de Noël tape-à-l'œil qui avaient été placées. Il haussa un sourcil en lisant le nom de famille sur la boite aux lettres.

« Shim. » murmura-t-il. « De quelle origine est-ce que c'est à ton avis ? »

Junsu rejoignit son ami, les joues et le nez rougis par le froid mais une lueur malicieuse flottait dans ses pupilles. Yoochun eut à peine le temps de réagir que son meilleur ami lui faisait manger de la neige, malgré ses supplications. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de bataille et revanche de la part de l'écrivain en herbe, Yoochun admit sa défaite, faisant hurler de joie Junsu.

Son meilleur ami l'aida à se relever puis à se débarbouiller sous les petites piques de son ami. Yoochun lassé soupira mais cacha son léger sourire en coin. Cela lui manquait de ne plus jouer avec son meilleur ami comme cela, avec insouciance.

Finalement Junsu se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison en courant et manqua même de se casser la figure sur le palier, arrachant un fou rire à Yoochun qui ne gêna pas pour se moquer allègrement de son meilleur ami.

« Oh c'est bon arrête de te moquer de moi. » rouspéta Junsu, la mine boudeuse, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Yoochun le suivit et se planta à ses côtés.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour sonner ? Arrête tes enfantillages Yoochun, on a du boulot devant nous. »

Yoochun manqua de rouler des yeux et de lui faire remarquer qu'il était le premier à faire son gamin.

« Pourquoi ce serait à moi de sonner ? »

« Tout simplement parce que c'est toi qui lui as parlé le premier. Il ne me connaît pas je te rappelle. »

« Tu sais que c'est complètement stupide comme raison.... » déclara Yoochun. « Dis-le tout de suite si tu as peur. »

« Je n'ai pas peur ! » riposta Junsu avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde. Puis il réfléchit et proposa avec un léger sourire en coin et sa lueur malicieuse de retour dans son regard. « On se départage avec un pierre-feuille-ciseaux ? »

« Ça marche ! » accepta Yoochun. Il avait très peu de chance de perdre, il était quasi imbattable à ce jeu-là. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à le vaincre dans sa classe et même dans toute son école, beaucoup de ses camarades voulaient qu'il les représente lorsqu'un conflit éclatait et que le pierre-feuille-ciseaux servait à départager les différents camps.

Junsu ne fit que sourire narquoisement.

« Pierre, feuille, ciseaux ! » dirent-ils en chœur.

Les deux garçons présentèrent leurs deux mains et s'écrièrent tous les deux, l'un vainqueur, l'autre scandalisé.

« _Yay_ ! »

« Espèce de tricheur ! »

« N'importe quoi ! » s'exclama en retour Junsu, l'air innocent.

« Depuis quant le puits bât-il la pierre ? »

« Depuis toujours pardi ! »

« Junsu, t'es qu'un sale tricheur, le puits n'a jamais fait partie du jeu de base. »

« Bien sûr que si ! »

« Et pourquoi l'appelle-t-on pierre, feuille, ciseaux alors ? »

« Parce qu'inclure le puits dans le nom le rendrait trop long et barbant ? »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Toujours est-il que j'ai gagné, tu as perdu donc tu sonnes. »

Yoochun soupira de défaite, il avait grandement sous-estimé Junsu et sa faculté à toujours retourner les situations à son avantage puis il appuya à contrecœur sur la sonnette.

Un _ding-dong_ coupa court aux pensées vengeresses de Yoochun qui réalisa alors qu'il allait rencontrer pour la première fois la personne qui les aidait dans l'ombre.

De l'agitation surprit les deux blogueurs derrière la porte. Ils échangèrent un regard, nerveux. Une silhouette se profilait au travers des fenêtres une silhouette beaucoup trop vague pour l'identifier correctement. Les serrures furent déverrouillées et la porte ouverte laissant apparaître un garçon, aux traits légèrement asiatiques tout comme eux, vêtu d'un pyjama à pois, et à l'évidence, jeune. Beaucoup _trop_ jeune.

Perplexe à l'idée qu'un gamin leur ouvre la porte, Junsu demanda à voir un dénommé Max.

« Il est devant vous. »

La réponse du gamin jeta un froid du côté des deux blogueurs. Yoochun ne put s'empêcher de dévisager la petite silhouette en face de lui. C'était lui _Max_? Ce gamin pas plus haut que lui, son regard sombre critique et hautain les jugeait tous les deux, les mettant presque au défi de faire un commentaire sur son âge. Et à vrai dire, Yoochun se retenait avec toutes les peines du monde de commenter cet état de fait. Comment un _gosse_ en pyjama – _en pyjama nom de dieu –_ pouvait être le même Max qui discutait avec lui ? Et à en juger par l'expression confuse de son meilleur ami, il n'était pas le seul à se poser des questions.

« C'est une blague ? » parvint-il à articuler entre ses dents.

« Absolument pas. » leur répondit-il. « Je suis bien Max, vous devez sans doute être les propriétaires de _Yoosu Reporter_? »

Yoochun, toujours méfiant, échangea un regard interloqué avec son ami de longue date, communiquant silencieusement sur leur réponse. Devait-il lui acquiescer ? Devait-il faire comme si tout cela n'était qu'une immense plaisanterie et retourner chez eux ? Mais Jae n'allait pas revenir de sitôt et ce serait très gênant d'attendre l'arrivée de Jae en silence, sur le perron de ce gosse.

Haussant les épaules et prenant les devants, Junsu s'avança vers l'enfant, lui tendant la main et en lui offrant un énorme sourire avenant. Contrairement à Yoochun, le télékinésiste estimait qu'il pouvait lui laisser une chance, après tout, ils avaient entrepris ce long voyage pour le rencontrer.

« Kim Junsu. Et lui, c'est Park Yoochun. »

« Enchanté, vous pouvez m'appeler Max. » Junsu haussa un sourcil, il pensait que Max n'était qu'un pseudo et non son vrai nom.

Le petit garçon les laissa entrer chez lui après avoir reniflé dédaigneusement à la mine fermée de Yoochun puis les guida jusque dans sa chambre, ou plutôt dans ce qui s'y approchait. Pour Junsu, c'était un véritable capharnaüm. Certes, il reconnaissait que sa chambre était également en bazar mais son propre bazar était à des années lumières du bazar du garçonnet. Il y avait des objets démontés dans tous les coins, des câbles reliés à plusieurs unités centrales, une multitude d'écran sur son bureau et...quelle était cette étrange odeur de renfermée, de transpiration et de poussière qui flottait ?

Yoochun quant à lui observait avec fort intérêt l'immense bibliothèque qui trônait au fond de la chambre, collée au mur et adjacent au lit. Pendant une seconde, il songea à lui demander sa permission pour emprunter quelques-uns de ses livres puis il se rappela qu'il ne voulait pas se mêler avec un _gosse_ plus jeune que lui.

Le duo était soufflé, ils avaient grandement sous-estimé leur partenaire mais Yoochun refusait de l'admettre à voix haute. Junsu laissa vagabonder son regard sur les différents outils qui occupaient la pièce. Yoochun de son côté ne bougeait guère du pas de la porte, impressionné par la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il était sans nul doute très porté sur l'informatique comme il l'avait dit dans leurs conversations.

_Très probablement un génie en devenir._

L'hôte qui s'était absenté temporairement revint vers eux, un plateau garni de confiseries. Il décala son ordinateur portable, un _Vaio_ d'après ce que put lire Yoochun et posa son plateau sur la table au centre de sa chambre, après avoir mis dans un coin de son placard tout aussi désordonné les vêtements qui traînaient dessus. Il libéra également les deux poufs d'accessoires et vêtements en tout genre et les présenta à Yoochun et à Junsu qui se jetèrent dessus après avoir enlevé leur manteau et écharpe. Quant à lui, le garçon s'assit sur son siège devant son bureau. Il avait éteint les écrans mais Junsu pouvait très bien entendre la ventilation tourner à plein régime, preuve qu'il devait travailler avant leur arrivée. Un silence gênant s'installa entre les trois jeunes, seul Max piochait de temps à autres dans les bols de sucreries. Il inspectait du regard le duo avec attention, dans l'attente que l'un d'eux se dévoue à engager la discussion.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, exaspéré par l'attitude presque fuyante de ses invités, Max finit par le faire lui-même.

« Vous avez sans doute des questions à me poser alors allez-y. »

Yoochun sursauta comme pris sur le fait, acquiesça puis se racla la gorge, gêné. Il lui demanda :

« Tu as quel âge ? »

« Douze ans. » répondit Max sans ciller.

« Douze... ans ? » répéta bêtement Yoochun.

_Pouvait-on être aussi cultivé à douze ans ?_

Junsu siffla admiratif. « Eh bien, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais aussi jeune ! »

« Junsu... »

« Bah quoi, toi aussi tu es impressionné Yoochun, inutile de le cacher. »

Max haussa un sourcil en les regardant se chamailler. Ces deux-là étaient étranges. Ils se disaient impressionnés par son âge et ses facultés mais étaient-ils au courant de l'impact que leur site avait ces derniers temps ? Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que de simples adolescents puissent en être les auteurs.

D'une certaine manière, cette situation le ravissait. Certes, il avait été dévisagé et ses compétences avaient été remises en question mais si un adulte avait été à leur place, il l'aurait sans doute dévalorisé et serait parti sans même prendre le temps de discuter avec lui. Les adultes savaient si bien se faire une mauvaise opinion des choses et des personnes plus jeunes croyant qu'un jeune était systématiquement plus stupide qu'un adulte. Seul son père savait reconnaître son talent à sa juste valeur, il était la seule exception parmi les adultes.

« Max ? »

« Hum ? » répondit-il, en clignant des yeux comme si on venait de le sortir d'un songe. Il comprit rapidement qu'il venait de se perdre dans ses pensées en rencontrant le regard inquiet des deux adolescents. Il s'excusa auprès d'eux et les incita à continuer leur petit interrogatoire.

Junsu, cette fois-ci, se lança.

« Est-ce que...tu es un Genius ? »

Junsu n'avait pas réellement besoin de lui expliquer ce qu'était un Genius. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé classifier les pouvoirs, Yoochun et Junsu s'étaient mis d'accord afin de donner un nom aux personnes comme eux. Cela les aiderait à faire la distinction entre les non-Genius – les êtres humains sans pouvoir – et les Genius – en l'occurrence eux.

Yoochun fusilla du regard son meilleur ami et se retint de lui donner un coup de pied pour le faire taire. Si ce n'était pas le cas et qu'il se vexait, les deux blogueurs pouvaient lui dire adieu.

« Junsu... » commença Yoochun, réprobateur.

« Pardon mais c'était plus fort que moi, il faut que je sache. »

« Tu aurais très bien me demander si cela t'intéressait autant tu sais. »

« Oh la ferme monsieur le voyant ! »

« Le voyant ? » intervint alors Max, perspicace. Il n'avait manqué aucune information de leur discussion.

Junsu se mordit la lèvre, conscient d'en avoir trop dit.

_Moi et ma grande bouche._

Yoochun ne se gêna pas pour envoyer un coup de pied à son ami cette fois-ci, le fusillant du regard. Ne pouvait-il pas se taire parfois ? Ou simplement réfléchir un minimum avant d'ouvrir la bouche ? Il pesa le pour et le contre mais en rencontrant le regard intelligent et scrutateur de Max, le médium sut qu'il ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

Pas alors que Junsu venait de lui offrir une information pareille.

« Il semblerait que notre secret ait sauté, merci à toi Junsu. »

« Désolé. » s'excusa le responsable du bout des lèvres.

« Comme tu l'auras compris, je...suis un Genius aussi. » poursuivit Yoochun sans regarder son meilleur ami qui se faisait tout petit dans son pouf.

« Oh » s'exclama intéressé Max. « Quel est ton pouvoir ? »

« Il voit l'avenir. » ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Junsu, gardant son regard fermement ancré sur le sol.

 _Et avec raison_ , pensa Yoochun.

« Je ne _vois_ pas l'avenir, j'ai des sortes d'intuition, parfois des flash d'événements qui pourraient se produire. »

Bien entendu, il passait sous silence la voix qui revenait sans cesse lui murmurer le futur. Cela, Max n'avait pas à le savoir.

« Sauf que jusqu'à présent, toutes les visions se sont réalisées. » précisa son meilleur ami, d'une voix un peu plus confiante mais évitant toujours son regard.

« Non pas toutes. » rappela Yoochun, entre ses dents.

Ne pouvait-il pas se taire ?

« Nous n'avons pas encore retrouvé ce dénommé...Chang-machin chose. »

« C'était Changmin gros béta. »

« Oh et comment tu t'en rappelles ? »

« Les gars. »

« Tout simplement parce que contrairement à certains, j'ai une super mémoire. » prétendit Junsu, la mine fière, toute trace de gêne envolée.

« Mais bien sûr, vante-toi tant que t'y es. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ma mémoire est sélective hein ! »

« Les gars ! »

« Oh l'excuse pourrie ! »

« **Changmin c'est moi !** » s'énerva brusquement Max, ses yeux s'illuminant d'une lueur orange pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre leur couleur d'origine. Une décharge électrique fit sauter tous les appareils électriques autour de lui. Médusés, Yoochun et Junsu s'étaient arrêtés de se disputer d'un coup. L'éclat de fureur couplé à ce courant d'énergie pure les avaient laissés estomaqués et sans voix.

 _Ceci répond donc à la question,_ pensèrent-ils de concert.

« Génial, c'est mon père qui va être content... » _Tout est bon à jeter,_ râla intérieurement le garçon.

Max – ou plutôt Changmin – soupira en tentant de calmer ses nerfs. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à se contrôler quand il s'énervait. Le garçon se tourna vers les deux blogueurs qui paraissaient toujours en état de choc face à ce qui venait de se produire.

Junsu fut assez courageux pour sortir de son mutisme.

« Attends, tu peux répéter ? »

« Je m'appelle Changmin. » répéta docilement le garçon en contrôlant son agacement.

« Tu peux la re-refaire ? »

« Ne m'oblige pas à m'énerver encore une fois. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre une nouvelle fois le contrôle à cause de vos bêtises, j'ai gâché du matériel précieux _et_ coûteux. »

Les deux blogueurs s'excusèrent à mi-voix mais ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un regard halluciné une fois que Max – _Changmin_ – eut le dos tourné, constatant les dégâts du désastre.

Avec un sourire entendu à l'égard de Yoochun qui se renfrogna, Junsu pensa : _plus qu'un._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et de quatre ! Vous allez me dire que les rencontres vont un peu vite mais il fallait qu'au moins ces quatre-là se rencontrent pour faire avancer l'histoire. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, le prochain chapitre va bouger, c'est moi qui vous le dis. ;D  
> Concernant le pouvoir de Changmin, pour faire court, c'est un magnétiseur, il peut envoyer des ondes magnétiques pour le moment. (pour ceux qui auraient pu lire les premiers chapitres de FFF, son pouvoir est similaire à celui de Jongup)


	5. Fuyez

**Chapitre 5 : Fuyez !**

_Date : Décembre 1999_

_Lieu : États-Unis_

Leur séjour se déroula tranquillement malgré les râlements de Max – _Changmin_ – contre eux et leurs idioties. Heureusement, son ordinateur portable avait par un heureux coup du hasard survécu au désastre ainsi qu'un PC de rechange que son père avait gardé caché dans un de ses placards, au cas où lui avait-il dit.

Très vite, les adolescents s'étaient mis au travail, Changmin avait pu faire la connaissance de Ja _e_ et s'était étonné d'apprendre qu'il pouvait supprimer temporairement les effets des pouvoirs des Genius.

Le petit dernier de la bande leur avait alors demandé pourquoi aucun article n'avait été écrit dessus. Junsu lui avait tout simplement répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre en danger la vie de Jae. Après tout, aux yeux des gens comme eux, Jae représentait une menace puisqu'il avait la capacité de les contrer et enfin aux yeux des autres, il n'était pas bien différent des _monstres._

Changmin avait acquiescé, comprenant ainsi les raisons concernant leur anonymat. Même au Canada, il avait entendu parler des disparitions qui se multipliaient aux États-Unis, pourtant il n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement avec les Genius. Il fallait dire que la presse canadienne n'en parlait pas beaucoup voire pas du tout et préférait se pencher sur ce qui se déroulait en Europe ou sur le sol canadien. Ça et le fait que son père refusait d'entendre parler des États-Unis, ce dernier semblait avoir une dent contre eux et Changmin n'avait pas songé à lui demander plus de détails.

Ainsi, le magnétiseur avait accepté les raisons et n'avait plus dit un seul mot, se contentant de restaurer ses disques durs et récupérer ses fichiers qu'il espérait intactes.

Pendant ce temps-là, il s'occupa avec le trio des diverses protections contre les attaques informatiques auxquelles le site était confronté. Il envisagea même de changer la structure de leur blog, la trouvant dépassée.

Loin de s'en offusquer, Yoochun accepta la critique avec un humble hochement de tête et resta derrière lui lors de ses explications.

Junsu et Jae, quant à eux, continuèrent de dresser une liste des pouvoirs et écrivant deux ou trois plans d'article à poster. Durant leur voyage, ils avaient pu s'arrêter à quelques endroits et récolter quelques renseignements supplémentaires à propos de disparitions inexpliquées d'un agent de l'armée qui revenait de la guerre d'Afghanistan quelques mois plus tôt. Selon les journaux, ce dernier venait à peine de rentrer qu'il avait massacré sa famille avant de disparaître mystérieusement sans laisser aucune trace. De quoi laisser perplexe tout un État en quête de réponses et d'intriguer suffisamment Jae et Junsu. Ces deux amis s'étaient donc lancés dans la recherche d'information de tout type à commencer par récolter les témoignages des amis qui le connaissaient. Malheureusement, ils furent durement recalés, les amis du soldat les prenaient pour des petits plaisantins venus s'amuser de leur peine. Ils avaient donc dû continuer leur périple jusqu'au Canada, mettant de côté cette affaire.

« A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il tuerait sa famille pour ensuite partir ? Ça n'a pas de sens, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre de ses amis, il allait bien. » déclara Jae avant de réfléchir quelques secondes. « Enfin aussi bien que possible en sachant qu'il revenait d'une guerre. »

« Oui sa paranoïa et son état nerveux étaient parfaitement compréhensible compte tenu de ce qu'il a vécu mais... peut-on vraiment dire que ça n'a pas de rapport ? Il a dû se passer un truc pour que soudainement plusieurs témoins affirment l'avoir vu entrer, couvert de sang, dans une voiture aux vitres teintées avant de se rétracter sous la pression des médias. » répondit Junsu en mâchouillant un stylo et en prenant des notes.

Il réfléchit un instant avant de taper du poing sur la table, une idée lui était venue à l'esprit :

« Tu as pensé à demander les vidéos des caméras de surveillance ? »

« Bien sûr, pour qui me prends-tu ? » Jae fit semblant d'être vexé mais ne put s'empêcher de rigoler quand il reçut un coussin de plein fouet de la part de Junsu. Mais il reprit son sérieux en rencontrant le regard d'avertissement de Changmin.

Jae se racla la gorge et reprit.

« Ils ont refusé net de me les passer ou même de les regarder. »

« L'éternelle excuse ? » demanda Junsu, soupirant de dépit.

« L'éternelle excuse oui, pas assez vieux pour me lancer dans une carrière de policier... Bande d'idiots » grommela sombrement Jae, dégoûté de s'être fait rabrouer ainsi.

_Au moins, lui essayait de faire son boulot correctement._

« On ne risque pas d'avancer si tout le monde nous prend de haut. » conclut le télékinésiste, las en se laissant avachir dans le lit.

« Je vous avais bien dit que cette affaire ne nous concernait pas, laissez tomber et laissez la police travailler dessus. » intervint à mi-voix Yoochun.

« Sa disparition me paraît suffisamment étrange pour qu'on s'y attarde. » riposta Jae, la tête plongée dans un quotidien, à la recherche d'un article pouvant les éclairer.

« Oui, te paraît c'est le mot. Maintenant, si vous pouviez retourner à la liste des pouvoirs, ce serait cool. » provoqua le jeune Park, le ton froid.

« Tu n'as qu'à la faire si cela te semble si urgent. »

« Oh oh, on se calme les gars. » décida d'intervenir Junsu, sentant la moutarde monter au nez de Jae. « On s'était mis d'accord : pas de chamaillerie et encore moins avec Changmin dans les parages. »

Junsu lança un coup d'œil prudent au plus jeune mais ce dernier ne montrait aucun signe d'agacement.

« Merci bien, j'aimerais éviter de griller tout mon équipement, à cause de vous. » ajouta Changmin, concentré sur une version améliorée du _Yoosu Reporter._

« Vous l'avez entendu, maintenant, Yoochun tu retournes bosser avec Changmin et Jae, concentrons-nous sur ce qui se passe ici, d'accord ? »

Yoochun grogna et retourna vers son jeune partenaire qui levait les yeux au ciel devant leurs enfantillages. Parfois Changmin se demandait s'il n'était pas le plus mature et cela faisait à peine deux jours qu'ils se connaissaient.

Jaejoong poursuivit sa lecture mais Junsu pouvait voir à son regard que le plus vieux était contrarié.

D'habitude, il ne réagissait pas outre mesure aux piques de Yoochun mais cette fois-ci, sa patience avait dû atteindre sa limite. Le photographe en herbe se leva et demanda au spécialiste de l'informatique s'il pouvait lui emprunter son ordinateur portable, il devait vérifier leur boite mail. En vérité, Junsu désirait juste fuir cette atmosphère étouffante pour quelques temps et ainsi éviter de craquer à son tour.

« Tu vas devoir attendre. » lui répondit Changmin. « Je dois récupérer certains fichiers depuis que vous m'avez grillé mes ordinateurs. Mais si tu veux, tu peux utiliser le pc de mon père, il est dans son bureau. »

Changmin se leva de son siège et le guida dans le bureau de son père. Il alluma l'ordinateur, tapa le mot de passe de son père – qu'il avait secrètement cracké bien entendu, les habitudes ont la vie dure – et laissa sa place à Junsu. Changmin le prévint de ne toucher à rien, son père était un fin observateur et remarquait systématiquement quand ses affaires avaient changé de place.

D'ordinaire, son bureau était interdit d'accès à quiconque mais cela arrivait à Changmin d'enfreindre la règle, son PC allait bien plus vite que les siens, ce qui était en soit un sacrilège.

« Merci. » lui lança joyeusement Junsu juste avant qu'il ne passe la porte. Il s'autorisa une pause de quelques secondes pour apprécier le silence à sa juste valeur. Plus de prise de bec, plus de tension, juste le calme absolu de la pièce et le léger bruit de la machine devant lui. Son esprit se détendit pendant un bref instant puis Junsu se redressa dans le siège confortable du père de Changmin et ouvrit sa boite mail. Du travail l'attendait et même si ses amis avaient été infernaux ces derniers temps, il aurait bien aimé faire un petit tour en ville pour acheter quelques cadeaux de Noël. Le réveillon se déroulait dans trois jours, et avec leur voyage, il avait totalement occulté Noël.

Il consulta sa boite mail et haussa un sourcil surpris en lisant le nombre de mails en attente : presque un millier.

Junsu poussa un soupir de désespoir, il en aurait pour des heures à tout vérifier.

 _Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller,_ se dit bravement l'américain.

Il retroussa ses manches et se plongea dans la montagne de messages. Il espérait simplement qu'ils n'étaient pas entièrement constitués de messages de haine ou de menaces de mort – comme il avait déjà pu en recevoir. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Changmin un moyen de les filtrer.

**OoO**

Yoochun regrettait de s'être emporté de la sorte.

Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'en empêcher, il suffisait qu'il remarque la profonde amitié qui liait Jae et Junsu pour commencer à agir de manière agressive. En soit, Jae ne lui avait strictement rien fait, il tentait même de se montrer aimable si besoin, et ce, en dépit du fait que Yoochun soit désagréable avec lui. Yoochun ne comprenait plus son comportement, peut-être devenait-il dingue ?

Il parcourut la chambre en long et en large, pensif, observant sans les voir, les livres de la bibliothèque de Changmin.

Yoochun passa ses doigts sur les planches de la bibliothèque, s'arrêtant devant un livre expliquant comment coder. Il l'ouvrit au hasard et fit semblant de le lire.

Il se sentait inutile et jaloux sans raison, et c'est ce qui l'agaçait le plus. Il devrait faire avec Jae, il devrait apprendre à mettre sa stupide rancœur de côté et l'accepter. Mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces, il n'y arrivait pas. Il finissait inlassablement par déverser son amertume sur l'adolescent.

La voix de Jae le coupa court dans son introspection, lui faisant redresser la tête, irrité.

Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi agacé à la simple entente de sa voix ?

« Changmin, je me demandais, où sont tes parents ? »

Jaejoong s'était levé sans faire de bruit et s'était approché d'une étagère où étaient entreposés une dizaine de gros livres sur la mécanique. Un cadre photo était placé au bout de l'étagère, l'aîné avait la nette impression que ce petit objet n'avait pas sa place ici.

Un silence gênant suivit la question de Jaejoong, entrecoupé par le tapotement régulier des touches de Changmin. L'androgyne lâcha du regard la photo ainsi que le couple qui souriait à l'objectif pour regarder la silhouette adossée et toujours aussi concentrée sur son écran. Néanmoins, il avait clairement pu remarquer ses épaules tendues et le soupir discret mais perceptible dans le silence. Changmin finit par répondre, toute émotion absente dans sa voix.

« Mon père travaille et ma mère, morte à ma naissance. »

« Oh, désolée, je ne voulais pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs. » murmura Jaejoong en reposant le cadre photo sur le bout de l'étagère, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

Il commençait à se sentir mal d'avoir amené le sujet sur le tapis. Après tout, il pouvait comprendre ce que le garçon ressentait, lui avait certes des parents, des parents adoptifs mais au fond de lui il souffrait d'un manque indescriptible. Il songeait invariablement à ses propres véritables parents.

_Qui étaient-ils ?_

_Comment étaient-ils ?_

_Pourquoi l'avoir abandonné ?_

Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient sans cesse dans un coin de son esprit et auxquelles il n'aurait aucune réponse.

« Y a pas de mal. » termina Changmin d'une voix éteinte.

Yoochun retourna à sa lecture presque machine du livre dont il ne comprenait de toute manière pas un mot. Il finit par le fermer et le ranger à sa place, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Cette ambiance pesante – en partie causée par lui certes – commençait à lui prendre la tête.

« Tu vas où ? » lui demanda Jae l'ayant suivi du regard.

« Quelque part. »

« Yoochun. » l'arrêta Jae alors qu'il partait.

« Quoi ? »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu sembles toujours vouloir me sauter à la gorge ? »

Yoochun prit un temps pour réfléchir, se posant lui aussi la question. Finalement, il lui répondit la tête baissée dans un souffle.

« Aucune idée, un pressentiment comme ça. »

Et il sortit prendre l'air. Il étouffait dans cette pièce, il se sentait de trop, balader pourrait l'aider à évacuer son trop plein de ressentiment.

Jaejoong l'observa partir, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Junsu, il ne comprenait pas l'animosité entre lui et Yoochun. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait, ne lui avait jamais manqué de respect, non, Jaejoong ne comprenait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux ? » osa demander le plus jeune.

Jaejoong haussa des épaules à la question du magnétiseur.

Yoochun était un véritable mystère et Jaejoong détestait cela. Il avait bien entendu songé à son propre comportement pour savoir ce qui énervait tant le meilleur ami de Junsu, en vain.

Donc il laissait tomber, et si un jour Yoochun voulait faire la paix, il accepterait avec plaisir et pourrait lui demander des explications. En attendant, en l'androgyne allait devoir prendre son mal en patience, il se rassit et prit un autre journal. Ses recherches attendaient et il ne pouvait se payer le luxe de les oublier, Junsu le tuerait.

Changmin et Jaejoong poussèrent un soupir au même instant.

Leur vie craignait.

**OoO**

Junsu commençait à en avoir marre. Il lui restait une dizaine de mails à supprimer mais il ne s'inquiétait pas, après tout, il avait supprimé avec efficacité les neuf cent quatre-vingts précédents. A l'avant-dernier message, il s'arrêta net en lisant l'adresse de l'expéditeur. Le revoilà, son informateur anonyme.

C'était en partie grâce à lui qu'ils avaient pu s'assurer une certaine crédibilité. Junsu ne savait pas comment mais cette personne lui filait toujours des renseignements fiables, ce qui intriguait beaucoup l'adolescent. Il s'était attendu à devoir quelque chose en retour mais rien ne lui était parvenu, ni une demande d'argent en échange d'information ou de service à rendre, rien.

Il recevait simplement des informations encore et encore, sans interruption tous les mois. Néanmoins cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un message habituel qu'il reçut, non, c'était un message alarmant. Un message court qui tenait en une phrase mais qui fit presque bondir Junsu de son siège.

_Partez, ils arrivent._

_F.A.D_

Interloqué, Junsu hésita à supprimer le message. Le message datait d'il y a plusieurs heures mais ils étaient toujours sains et saufs. Devait-il pour autant oublier le message ? Ce F.A.D l'avait toujours aidé par le passé, pourquoi lui mentirait-il subitement ? A moins que quelqu'un ait piraté son adresse mail et se faisait passer pour son mystérieux informateur, ce qui voudrait dire qu'on cherchait à les faire sortir pour mieux les attraper.

Cela inquiétait dangereusement Junsu. Comment savoir quelle marche il fallait suivre ? Fallait-il prendre le risque ce soit un piège et partir ? Ou vaudrait-il mieux rester et prendre le risque de se faire attraper par leurs ennemis ?

Il devait impérativement avertir les autres.

Il devait avertir Changmin.

Peut-être pourrait-il pister l'adresse mail ? Il n'en savait rien, il n'était pas assez calé sur le sujet.

Junsu se leva du siège et manqua de se faire très mal. Il n'avait pas remarqué la corbeille à papier dissimulée derrière le canapé. Il s'assit en se massant sa cheville douloureuse, cela n'allait pas plaire à son frère s'il se blessait maintenant. Ce dernier lui hurlerait tout un tas d'insanité s'il ne pouvait plus se mesurer à lui au foot.

Junsu se releva en prenant soin de ramasser le contenu de la poubelle et de le remettre. Il tiqua néanmoins en apercevant un bout de papier chiffonné, dont les bords étaient brûlés.

Un mot sept lettres en dans l'en-tête firent frissonner le jeune photographe en herbe.

_L'Agence_

Tout se recoupait, tout convergeait vers eux, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait avec cette agence ? A quel point était-elle impliquée dans cette histoire ?

Il déplia le morceau de papier roussi, trois noms étaient écrits sur la feuille.

Les leurs.

_Park Yoochun_

_Kim Junsu_

_Roe Jaeson (anciennement Kim Jaejoong)_

« Oh mon dieu. »

Qu'est-ce que ça faisait là ? C'était quoi ce bazar ?

Junsu plongea ses mains dans le tas de papier de la corbeille, en proie à une angoisse sourde. L'adrénaline commençait à se déverser dans ses veines tandis que la mise en garde du mystérieux informateur prenait tout son sens. On les traquait.

Quelqu'un les poursuivait et il venait à l'évidence de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Si le père de Chagmin venait à apprendre qu'ils étaient dans sa maison, Junsu ne doutait pas une seule seconde que cela allait très mal se terminer pour eux.

Une petite pensée effrayante vint déstabiliser Junsu qui, sous la surprise, s'arrêta de fouiller.

_Et si Changmin les avait piégés ?_

**OoO**

Yoochun se baladait tranquillement, les pieds dans la neige. Il appréciait le paysage et essayait d'apaiser son esprit emporté. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait pris chez Changmin mais il se calmait au fur et à mesure.

Il avança sans chercher à savoir où il allait, laissant ses pas le guider, en gardant tout de même son trajet en tête. S'il se perdait, cela s'avérerait problématique par la suite. Heureusement qu'il avait une mémoire photographique, elle était peut-être sélective mais au moins, il se souvenait de tout avec précision.

Le medium replaça son écharpe sur son cou et songea à revenir sur ses pas. Il marchait depuis plus de trente minutes d'après sa montre et il avait visiblement retrouvé son calme. Il fit donc demi-tour en continuant à admirer le paysage sous la neige. Il n'avait pas droit à ce genre de merveille chez lui et il devait l'avouer, il était envieux des Canadiens. Ils avaient la chance de pouvoir admirer des bijoux de la nature, il aurait aimé vivre dans un environnement semblable à celui-ci.

Alors qu'il marchait, plongé dans ses pensées, il remarqua une voiture arrivée face à lui. Il voulut s'écarter pour la laisser passer mais à son plus étonnement, celle-ci semblait décider à lui foncer dessus. Alerté par un mauvais pressentiment, Yoochun s'écarta violemment de la route et se mit à slalomer ayant ainsi plus de chance d'éviter la voiture. La neige le ralentissait considérablement : tenter de semer une voiture en ligne droite était totalement suicidaire, néanmoins, il pouvait y échapper. Les voitures n'étaient pas faites pour rouler sur la neige, il pourrait gagner du temps.

Yoochun se mit donc à courir comme jamais il n'avait couru auparavant, s'arrêter signifiait mourir. Manquant de se casser la figure sur la place, il tentait de se rappeler du chemin du retour avec grande peine à cause de l'urgence de la situation. Soudainement, le bruit des freins fit se retourner Yoochun.

Grave erreur qu'il regretta lorsqu'il vit le chauffeur de la voiture sortir une arme à feu de son veston et qu'il le visa avec.

_Merde._

**OoO**

Junsu manqua de tomber à la renverse. Le père de Changmin était à leur recherche, il avait entamé plusieurs opérations pour les retrouver et en l'occurrence il était à un point mort. _Ou peut-être pas,_ songea le télékinésiste en déglutissant.

Était-ce un signe du destin ? Le karma qui les rattrapait ? L'ironie du sort ? Ou un gros piège que leur avait tendu Changmin avec la complicité de son père ?

Qui utiliserait son enfant pour traquer et piéger ses cibles ?

Changmin avait l'air inoffensif.

Puis Junsu se rappela l'explosion qui avait suivi la petite engueulade entre lui et son meilleur ami.

Non, Changmin n'était pas à sous-estimer. Il était comme eux, avec des pouvoirs aussi dangereux, si ce n'est plus.

_Calme-toi Junsu, calme-toi. Tu te fais des films._

Mais était-ce réellement tordu d'envisager la possibilité que Changmin les ait piégés ?

_Non, non mais ça reste une possibilité, rien de plus._

Respire.

Et maintenant ?

Maintenant.

Maintenant....

Il fallait partir.

Ce n'était plus sûr de rester ici, se répéta Junsu.

Oui, il fallait partir. Mais qu'allait-il pouvoir dire à Changmin ?

Devait-il l'embarquer avec eux ?

Ou au contraire devait-il lui mentir et repartir chez eux sans un mot ?

Le regard du garçon se perdit dans les affaires du père de Changmin, indécis.

Puis il eut une idée. Une idée un peu folle et si Changmin le remarquait, il savait qu'il ne ressortirait pas de chez lui vivant mais il fallait qu'il prenne le risque.

Il débrancha le disque dur de l'ordinateur du père de Changmin maladroitement, arrachant tous les câbles qui y étaient connectés en espérant ne pas l'endommager. Une fois qu'il serait rentré chez lui, il passerait en revue toutes les informations à l'intérieur même du disque dur, il était presque persuadé que cela cachait une mine d'informations utiles.

Mais très vite un problème se posa : comment dissimuler le disque dur sur lui ?

Il ne fallait pas que Changmin remarque son _emprunt_. Il décida finalement de le cacher sous son gros pull en l'attachant avec du scotch autour de sa taille.

C'était ridicule, se dit Junsu mais au moins, ça tenait. Et il ne remercierait jamais assez ses parents pour l'avoir forcé à emmener son énorme pull qui faisait probablement deux fois sa taille. Testant la résistance de sa combine, il finit par rejoindre ses amis, les mains tremblantes et son cœur tambourinant ses tympans.

Pouvait-il considérer Changmin comme étant digne de confiance ?

Il n'en était plus très sûr à présent.

Junsu entra dans la chambre de Changmin et soupira de soulagement en voyant que Jae était sain et sauf, mort d'ennui certes mais sauf. Il tenta de dissimuler ses mains dans ses poches ainsi que son inquiétude et sa peur derrière un sourire tremblant.

Quelqu'un manquait à l'appel.

« Où est Yoochun ? » demanda-t-il la voix enrouée et inquiet.

« Parti se promener. » lui répondit Jaejoong, le regard survolant un livre de Changmin. Il tournait les pages sans vraiment les lire mais au moins, il s'occupait. Le plus jeune était toujours dans le codage de leur blog et cela semblait prendre du temps.

Junsu se mordit la lèvre, devait-il en parler à Changmin ? Et pourquoi Yocchun avait-il choisi de se promener à un moment aussi crucial ? Où était-il passé ?

« Un problème Junsu ? » demanda l'androgyne dont l'inquiétude suintait de son regard.

C'était inhabituel que Junsu garde le silence, cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. En général, cela signifiait que quelque chose d'important le dérangeait.

« Non rien. Je me disais simplement qu'on n'allait pas tarder à rentrer à l'hôtel. »

« Ah pourquoi ? » demanda le plus jeune, la mine toujours concentrée sur son ordinateur.

_Une excuse, vite, une excuse._

« Tu sais, dans quelques jours, c'est Noël, il faut que j'achète un petit cadeau pour ma famille. » mentit Junsu. « Et avec Yoochun, il faudrait qu'on s'organise, il est vraiment exigeant. »

« Je te comprends, mon père est exactement comme lui. Vous passez demain ? On pourra préparer le réveillon tous ensemble et vous aurez l'occasion de rencontrer mon père. » expliqua Changmin, s'arrêtant de taper et se retournant vers son invité.

« Bien entendu. » lui répondit Junsu, n'ayant aucune once de gêne pour lui mentir avec un grand sourire.

Jaejoong qui avait suivi la discussion silencieusement avait senti que Junsu n'était pas du tout honnête. Son regard, il le sentait à son regard et à sa posture. L'androgyne se tourna vers Changmin et, bingo, ce dernier l'avait aussi remarqué.

« Il faudrait peut-être attendre le retour de Yoochun. » suggéra Jaejoong.

Le télékinésiste manqua de lâcher un juron à la remarque de Jae mais se força à acquiescer. Il voulait partir de cet endroit le plus vite possible, s'assurer de leur sécurité et ensuite tout leur expliquer. Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas alors que Yoochun gambadait joyeusement on ne sait où. Et il ne voulait pas se risquer à perdre son meilleur ami et ne jamais le retrouver.

_C'était beaucoup trop dangereux._

Trop d'hypothèse, trop de danger planait sur eux.

Il s'efforça de calmer la tempête qui faisait rage dans son esprit et attendit donc, la tête ailleurs.

Un bruit strident fit sursauter Junsu et Jaejoong.

« C'était quoi ça ? » s'alerta immédiatement le télékinésiste.

« Rien d'important. » répondit Changmin.

Changmin se leva de son siège et se précipita sur son PC fixe qui venait de terminer de récolter les fichiers de ses disques durs endommagés.

« Tu vas bien Junsu ? Tu m'as l'air un peu à cran. » déclara Jaejoong, suspicieux.

« Je vais bien, je suis...juste fatigué par le voyage. »

Jaejoong leva un sourcil mais se contenta de la réponse vide de Junsu, il lui passerait un interrogatoire lorsqu'ils seraient seuls. Le télékinésiste semblait se faire violence pour se contenir mais Jaejoong le connaissait, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Changmin avait écouté leur discussion d'une oreille. Le comportement de Junsu lui paraissait étrange mais il laissa couler, peut-être était-ce véritablement la fatigue qui le rendait aussi nerveux. Changmin se concentra donc sur ses fichiers. Cela avait pris plus de temps que prévu mais c'était enfin terminé. Il avait perdu un huitième de ses fichiers personnels, il pouvait s'estimer heureux. La chance avait fait qu'il avait retrouvé une ancienne sauvegarde de plusieurs mois. Il rangea le tout dans un de ses sacs puis retourna vers son ordinateur portable.

Au même moment, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

« Ce doit être Yoochun. » annonça Jaejoong, en lançant un regard en coin en direction de Junsu qui lâcha un soupir de soulagement absolument pas discret.

« Mais il sait que la porte est ouverte, pourquoi n'entre-t-il pas ? » s'interrogea Changmin en sortant de sa chambre. « A moins qu'il l'ait fermé par mégarde... »

Le télékinesiste sentit une sueur froide dégouliner le long de son dos et son visage perdit des couleurs.

« Jae ? »

Jaejoong se tourna vers lui et passa une main devant son visage.

« Junsu ? Ça va ? »

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Reste ici. » ordonna Junsu qui partit à la suite de Changmin.

Jaejoong, sourd à la demande de Junsu, les suivit, descendant les escaliers tandis que Changmin ouvrait la porte à deux personnes.

Yoochun et le soldat disparu armé.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous avais dit que les choses allaient bouger. ;)


	6. Une balle, deux morts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello les gens ! Nouveau chapitre en vue ! Chapitre dont je ne suis pas peu fière, je vous l'avoue. J'ai dû le réécrire au moins 4 fois pour arriver à cette version qui me satisfait beaucoup (contrairement à la première qui était... bref, vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que j'avais écrit au début haha !)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 6 : Une balle, deux morts.**_

_Date : Décembre 1999_

_Lieu : Canada_

« Pas un geste et pas un seul bruit à moins que vous ne vouliez que votre ami y passe. »

Junsu voyait son pire cauchemar prendre forme : son meilleur ami était tenu en joue par le soldat disparu qui n'avait pas hésité à massacrer toute sa famille de sang-froid. Maintenant c'était à leur tour. Mais pourquoi ? Que leur voulait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le mener jusqu'à eux ? Etait-ce un coup monté de Changmin et de son père ? Que se passait-il ?

Mais le télékinésiste comprit que Changmin n'avait rien à voir dans toute cette histoire quand ce dernier, effrayé, buta sur lui en voulant laisser entrer le soldat qui s'était invité sans grande considération pour qui que ce soit. Changmin et Junsu levèrent les mains en l'air, conscient qu'au moindre geste suspect, son meilleur ami y passerait. Ce dernier accrocha son regard implorant et embué vers lui, semblant chercher de l'assurance chez son ami d'enfance mais Junsu sous ces airs était terrifié. Comment se sortir de cette situation ? Comment agir ? Comment sauver Yoochun des griffes du soldat sans que celui-ci ne cherche à les attaquer ?

_Étaient-ils faits comme des rats ?_

A cette pensée, Junsu sentit les battements de son cœur s'affoler brusquement et son souffle s'accélérer, l'adrénaline déferlant dans ses veines. La petite silhouette de Changmin tremblait comme une feuille sous le vent, il sut que les nerfs du préadolescent allait lâcher sous peu, les siens étaient également bien partis pour mais les supplications silencieuses de son meilleur ami le faisaient tenir bon. Une pensée s'ancra alors dans son esprit, il devait intervenir.

Il allait devoir user de ses méninges pour se sortir de là.

Pour les sortir _tous_ de là.

Le plus urgent était de neutraliser le soldat et de se débarrasser de son arme, ensuite, il pourrait à ce moment-là user de ses pouvoirs pour immobiliser le sold-.

Attendez une petite minute, ses pouvoirs !

Junsu savait qu'il ne maîtrisait pas ses pouvoirs sous la pression mais il fallait qu'il y arrive. La petite voix tremblante retentit soudainement dans le silence qui le fit presque sursauter et s'attirant par la même occasion un coup d'œil équivoque du soldat armé.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda d'une toute petite voix Changmin.

« Personne, je viens seulement récupérer la mauvaise herbe. Donc maintenant vous allez vous tenir bien tranquillement, les mains en évidence et monter dans ma voiture. Des personnes souhaiteraient s'entretenir avec vous. »

« Qui vous envoie ? » demanda à son tour Junsu, tentant de gagner du temps.

Le soldat lui offrit un sourire menaçant en guise de réponse, ce qui fit reculer d'effroi le jeune télékinésiste. Yoochun était tout bonnement incapable de lui venir en aide, un mouvement et il finissait avec la tête percée d'un trou. Le brun ne cessait de lancer des regards à l'aide à Junsu qui semblait aussi agité que lui, ses mains tremblaient et il se retenait à l'évidence de fondre en larmes. Il n'était pas prêt à voir son meilleur ami mourir sous ses yeux.

Yoochun rencontra le regard épouvanté mais déterminé de son meilleur ami qui dans l'espoir de le rassurer lui lança un signe de la tête et soudain, sans prévenir, les pupilles de son meilleur ami virèrent au vert.

_Oh non pas maintenant..._

Le corps de Yoochun s'affaissa légèrement ce qui déstabilisa par la même occasion le soldat. Junsu profita de ce moment d'inattention pour réveiller son pouvoir et mettre son plan en marche. D'un mouvement sec de la main, il envoya valser l'arme très loin dans la pièce mais le soldat ne laissa pas abattre fonça sur lui, dans le but de l'immobiliser mais le télékinésiste poussa Changmin de la trajectoire de leur assaillant mais ne put s'échapper à son tour, ses mains se retrouvant toutes deux immobiliser par le soldat qui esquissa un sourire vainqueur. Junsu ne se laissa pas démonter, Changmin était sauf pour le moment et Yoochun était un poids mort, le soldat n'avait plus un net avantage sur eux, désormais que l'arme n'était plus en sa possession.

_Son arme !_

« Alors on fait moins le malin maintenant hein, sale gosse ? » ricana le soldat. « Tu penses pouvoir m'avoir à nouveau avec tes chers petits pouvoirs ? »

D'un coup sec et accompagné d'un petit rire sadique, le soldat brisa les poignets de Junsu qui sous le coup de la douleur ne put s'empêcher de hurler à la mort. Les jambes du télékinésiste flageolèrent et il se serait laissé tomber sur le sol si la poigne de son agresseur sur ses poignets meurtris n'avait pas été aussi ferme.

Était-ce la fin pour eux ?

Junsu avait fait ce qu'il avait pu mais l'agonie l'empêchait de réfléchir posément et de riposter.

_C'était fini._

« Maintenant qu'on a assez perdu de temps ici, on va pouvoir sortir de ce trou paumé. »

« P-p-p-pas un geste ! » bégaya soudainement une voix chevrotante.

« Quoi encore ? » murmura rageusement le soldat.

Junsu prit sur lui, tentant de reléguer la douleur loin dans sa tête pour voir qui avait bien pu intervenir, Yoochun étant un poids mort et lui, n'ayant pas assez de force pour se dégager du soldat, ses poignets fermement retenus par ce dernier.

« J'ai dit : Pas. Un. Geste. » répondit plus fermement Changmin, pointant de toute évidence l'arme contre son propriétaire.

Le soldat esquissa une moue ennuyée et relâcha les poignets de Junsu qui sans la force du soldat pour le maintenir debout, s'écrasant brutalement sur le sol, face à Changmin qui semblait fixer le soldat. La main qui tenait l'arme tremblait sans pouvoir s'arrêter ce qui amena un sourire vicieux sur le visage du soldat.

« Tu crois pouvoir me toucher ? » dit-il en s'avançant d'un pas menaçant vers le magnétiseur.

Changmin resta debout mais sa prise sur l'arme vacilla.

« Allons mon garçon, je sais que tu souhaites bien faire. »

« Fermez-la ! » cria soudainement Changmin, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. « Fermez-la ou je tire ! »

« Et risquer la vie de tes amis ? Tu connais le principe des balles perdues n'est-ce pas ? » déclara le soldat en prenant soin de s'avancer soigneusement mais sans brusquer le plus jeune.

Changmin déglutit et Junsu réalisa que c'était leur seule chance de pouvoir s'en sortir.

« Changmin ! Ne l'écoute pas, tire ! »

« Mais ! »

« Tais-toi et écoute-moi ! Si tu veux t'en sortir, ne réfléchis pas et tire ! »

« Sale gosse ! »

« Junsu ! »

_CLICK._

Un long silence se fit dans la pièce, tous les regards convergèrent vers Changmin qui fixa sans comprendre l'arme, intacte.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Soudainement, le soldat éclata de rire, d'un rire qui fila des frissons à un Junsu abasourdi.

« La sécurité mon garçon, la sécurité, il faut l'enlever. »

« Changmin ! Enlève la sécurité ! »

Changmin releva la tête vers le soldat puis vers Junsu et acquiesça, sans réfléchir, il enleva la sécurité mais c'était sans compter la rapidité du soldat qui avait prévu la manœuvre et s'était approché du magnétiseur. Le soldat fila un uppercut au plus jeune qui sous la force tomba comme une poupée à qui on venait de couper les fils sur les escaliers de la maison, l'arme toujours à la main.

« Chang...min... » murmura Junsu, toujours à l'agonie.

« On arrête les enfantillages maintenant. »

Changmin grogna et tenta de se relever mais le coup avait dû l'étourdir.

Le télékinésiste, à terre, vérifia l'état de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier était toujours au pays des visions futures et ne semblait pas décidé à revenir parmi eux. Il ne leur était plus permis la moindre erreur.

Junsu n'avait plus qu'un seul choix à sa disposition.

C'était tout ou rien.

Le télékinésiste fit appel à ses pouvoirs et se sentit grimacer en voulant bouger ses poignets meurtris. Il fit appel à tout son courage et à sa volonté. Junsu était convaincu que ce n'était pas encore la fin pour lui et ses amis. Il devait avoir confiance en son meilleur ami et l'avenir qu'il avait prédit. Son heure n'était pas encore arrivée, _leur_ heure n'était pas encore arrivée.

Il fixa son regard sur l'arme et d'un mouvement de la main, l'appela de son côté, de l'autre, il tenta d'envoyer dans le mur le corps rigide et lourd du soldat. Le soldat vacilla quelques secondes tandis que l'arme s'arracha des mains de Changmin et vint vers le télékinésiste. Junsu se concentra autant qu'il put mais l'arme retomba sur le sol alors que les pupilles du soldat virèrent soudainement au bleu.

_Un télépathe ?_

Le soldat ramassa l'arme et s'approcha du télékinésiste.

« Si je ne me débarrasse pas de toi maintenant, tes pouvoirs risquent de me poser de très gros problèmes. » déclara froidement le soldat.

La sécurité fit du bruit et Junsu comprit que c'était la fin.

Il releva les yeux vers le soldat et fixa son regard dans celui devenu bleu du soldat.

C'était sa fin.

Il avait fait du mieux qu'il avait pu pour protéger les autres.

_Désolé Yoochun mais je crois bien que mon heure est venu, peut-être que tu avais raison. Le futur n'est jamais fixe._

Il ne réagit pas quand le doigt du soldat se déposa sur la gâchette, il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à tout moment à partir. Étonnamment il se sentait serein et apaisé, ce qui n'était pas un sentiment normal surtout à un moment pareil.

« Junsu, bouge ! » entendit-il avant de ressentir une brûlure intense sur son torse.

Le sentiment de sérénité s'envola pour laisser place à une panique sans nom. La force de la balle le fit reculer de plusieurs mètres et une explosion de souffrance envahit son cerveau, des points noirs apparaissant dans son champ de vision.

_Était-ce la fin ?_

Une paire de mains le secoua dans tous les sens mais Junsu ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait.

« Junsu, ne nous abandonne pas maintenant ! Junsu ! »

Des doigts se posèrent sur son avant-bras puis ce fut le trou noir ; la douleur l'ayant terrassé pour de bon.

**OoO**

Un carnage.

La salle d'entrée était devenue un carnage sans nom.

Jaejoong retint la bile qui menaçait dangereusement de sortir et enferma sa panique dans un coin de son esprit. D'un pas tremblant, il descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la salle d'entrée, là où reposait le corps calciné du soldat.

Jaejoong se fit violence pour ne pas faire attention à l'odeur de chair brûlée qui flottait dans les airs et se concentra sur la masse tremblante à côté de Junsu.

Changmin.

Le magnétiseur était couvert de sang, très certainement celui de Junsu ou du soldat et son regard était perdu dans le vague.

Changmin était en état de choc. Compréhensible, compte tenu de ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Jaejoong s'approcha alors du plus jeune et posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule. A son toucher, le visage du plus jeune fit volte-face vers l'androgyne, son regard toujours aussi perdu dans le vague.

« Tout va bien se passer Changmin. »

Jaejoong s'accroupit vers le magnétiseur et le prit dans ses bras, l'adolescent ne réagissant toujours pas. Très vite, Jaejoong se dit qu'il devrait faire usage de ses pouvoirs, l'état émotionnel de Changmin étant pour le moment instable, il préférait se mettre en sécurité et éviter tout débordement malencontreux.

« Changmin. » appela Jaejoong d'une voix douce et rassurante. « Regarde-moi. »

Changmin ne prêta pas du tout attention aux paroles de Jaejoong, l'androgyne prit avec délicatesse le visage du plus jeune pour le tourner vers ses yeux. Malheureusement, il fallait un contact visuel pour utiliser ses pouvoirs. Les pupilles de l'androgyne pâlirent de plus en plus, devenant presque blanches, tandis que celles de Changmin perdirent leur couleur orangée.

Le regard de Changmin sembla s'affermir à son tour et Jaejoong fut content de remarquer qu'il reprenait des couleurs.

« Tu vas mieux ? »

« Jae... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Tu nous as sauvé Changmin. Tu nous as tous sauvé. » rassura du mieux qu'il pouvait Jaejoong, il ne pouvait pas laisser Changmin paniquer sous peine de le voir perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et entraîner une autre explosion. Mais l'état de Junsu l'inquiétait, il savait qu'il s'était pris une balle et tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas inspecté, l'androgyne ne pourrait pas se faire une idée sur les soins à lui apporter.

« Oh mon dieu, je crois que je vais vomir. » déclara soudainement Changmin en se levant.

Son visage perdit les quelques couleurs qu'il avait finalement retrouvé et il se précipita aux toilettes pour régurgiter le contenu de son estomac.

Jaejoong, quant à lui, s'essuya le visage et se tourna vers le corps allongé et en sang de Junsu. Il trouva le pouls de Junsu et souffla de soulagement en voyant qu'il était bel et bien vivant. L'androgyne eut un moment d'arrêt, il était pourtant persuadé avoir vu la balle entrer et ne pas en ressortir. L'androgyne souleva le gros pull et ne put s'empêcher de relâcher son souffle qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu.

Il toucha le disque dur en morceaux de ses doigts fins que la balle avait transpercé et qui de toute évidence venait de sauver la vie de Junsu.

_Il avait eu chaud, très chaud._

Jaejoong arracha le scotch qui maintenait le disque dur attaché à sa taille et le jeta sur le côté. De toute manière, il n'avait plus aucune utilité à présent. Junsu allait s'en sortir, des morceaux du disque à cause de la balle avaient transpercé la chair du télékinésiste mais rien de grave. Jaejoong se releva et se dirigea vers Yoochun, toujours plongé dans sa vision du futur.

Il fit les mêmes gestes que pour Junsu, il tâtonna afin de trouver son pouls – qu'il trouva sans difficulté, irrégulier mais présent – et il vérifia qu'il respirait. Il tapota les joues de Yoochun qui s'éveilla en papillonnant des yeux. Ce dernier en voyant le visage de Jaejoong si près du sien, se redressa et s'éloigna.

« Qu'est-ce que... » s'exclama Yoochun en apercevant du sang tout autour de lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et au moment où il les posa sur le corps allongé de Junsu, il riva son regard instantanément sur Jaejoong, en quête d'explication.

« Changmin nous a protégés. » fut sa seule réponse. « Junsu est vivant, seulement inconscient et blessé. »

Jaejoong laissa Yoochun se remettre de ses émotions et ignora le tas de chair humaine en se tenant à une distance éloignée du corps du soldat. Il s'accroupit à nouveau à côté de Junsu et le prit dans ses bras. Le plus âgé avait de la chance d'être un peu plus grand que lui.

« Va chercher Changmin dans les toilettes, il faut vite déguerpir d'ici. »

Jaejoong tangua légèrement avant de reprendre sa marche vers la sortie de la maison de Changmin. Aucun d'eux n'était tout à fait prêt à prendre des décisions dans l'état actuel des choses. Jaejoong était peut-être choqué par ce qu'il venait de vivre cependant, il gardait ses nerfs sous clefs. Il piquerait sa crise de panique quand tout le monde serait en sécurité, il était le plus vieux, il devait s'occuper d'eux. En sortant, il fit bien attention à allonger délicatement Junsu sur la banquète arrière de sa voiture puis retourna dans la maison de Changmin. Il devait récupérer leurs affaires et si possible effacer leurs traces. Si la police tombait sur un indice qui les menait à eux, ils étaient foutus.

Jaejoong passa la porte et manqua d'entrer en collision avec Changmin, dont la mine effrayé indiquait qu'il ne s'était toujours pas remis de ses émotions.

« Changmin, ça va ? » prononça-t-il d'une voix douce et inquiète.

Le jeune canadien inspira mais ne put prononcer un mot. La pâleur de son visage et le tremblement de ses mains parlaient pour lui.

_Toujours en état de choc il semblerait._

Yoochun prit le relais et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Changmin, tentant de le rassurer.

« Il s'en sortira. Mais nous avons un problème.... » Déclara-t-il, sans animosité aucune dans sa voix pour une fois.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Si tu pouvais faire ça vite Yoochun, on doit à tout prix se barrer d'ici. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. Changmin, monte dans la voiture, on te rejoint. »

Le plus jeune amorça un pas puis murmura semblant se rappeler : « Non, il faut que j'aille récupérer mes ordinateurs. »

« Changmin, on n'a pas le temps ! Imaginons qu'il ne soit pas tout seul et que la cavalerie nous tombe dessus. »

« Tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas pour moi que je dis ça mais pour vous aussi. S'il tombe sur votre site, ils auront tous vos mots de passe, toutes vos informations pour vous retrouver. »

Jaejoong prit la décision de trancher pour le groupe Junsu étant temporairement indisponible, il pesa le pour et le contre puis acquiesça. Yoochun poussa un profond soupir, ne pensant pas une seconde à parlementer.

« D'accord, monte et prends tout ce dont tu as besoin, juste, dépêche-toi. »

« Okay. » murmura à nouveau d'une voix tremblante Changmin et se dépêcha de monter les escaliers. Il devait se dépêcher d'embarquer le plus de matériel possible, il n'aurait pas droit à un retour pour récupérer le reste.

« Maintenant qu'il est parti, de quoi parlais-tu Yoochun ? » demanda Jaejoong.

« Le père de Changmin est mort, tué par le soldat, c'est comme ça qu'il nous a trouvé. C'est ce que les voix m'ont dit. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, le père de Changmin faisait partie de l'Agence et il était à notre recherche. Sa mort signifie qu'on va très certainement être pris pour cible par l'Agence et il y a très peu de chances qu'elle nous épargne. »

« Et le soldat ? Il était avec eux ? »

« Non, les voix sont formelles, en revanche, je n'ai pas très bien compris de quel côté il était. Même les voix ne semblent pas être d'accord sur ce point. »

« Un troisième camp donc. Merveilleux, il ne manquait plus que ça... »

Yoochun n'ajouta rien et prit la porte, rejoignant son meilleur ami à l'arrière de la voiture. Il se demandait s'il devait parler à Jaejoong de sa vision concernant le dernier membre de leur bande.

Non, sa promesse concernait seulement Junsu, il devait ainsi attendre son réveil pour lui en parler. D'ici-là, il garderait le secret pour lui.

Jaejoong quant à lui attendit que Changmin descende. Il sursauta en entendant plusieurs explosions. Pensant au pire, le plus âgé se précipita dans la chambre de ce dernier et le trouva devant son PC fixe, brulé et fumant. Changmin contemplait tout son équipement qu'il avait délibérément détruit. Au moins, personne n'aurait la possibilité de lui piquer ses données. Il prit son sac, avec tous ses disques durs à l'intérieur, son ordinateur portable et une valise qu'il traîna derrière lui et dépassa Jaejoong, la tête haute et le regard déterminé.

La légère lueur orange flottait toujours dans son regard. A l'inverse de tout à l'heure, elle n'était plus vacillante, non, cette fois-ci, elle brûlait et englobait la pupille entière de Changmin. Il semblait avoir pris une grosse décision.

Le plus jeune avait décidé de devenir le bouclier de leur petit groupe. Junsu lui avait sauvé la vie et il lui était redevable pour le restant de ses jours. Il allait tout faire pour s'en sortir à leur côté, quitte à perdre son âme d'enfant et sacrifier une bonne partie de son innocence dans le processus.

Jaejoong le laissa passer et soupira. L'année qui allait suivre allait s'avérer complexe pour eux quatre. Surtout en étant pourchassé par une organisation secrète et un groupe inconnu qui, à l'évidence, ne leur voulait pas que du bien.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre de Changmin et remarqua un détail que son cadet avait laissé derrière lui. Il décida de le prendre pour lui, il savait qu'il le regretterait si Jaejoong le laissait à sa place, sur l'étagère.

L'androgyne rebroussa chemin et descendit les escaliers, le cadre de Changmin dans l'une de ses poches.


	7. Départ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapitre en perspective qui s'annonce, plus de 7k mots et on dirait qu'il y a de la tension dans l'air entre les deux meilleurs amis.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7 : Départ**

_Date : Décembre 1999  
_

_Lieu : États-Unis_

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent suite à l'incident avec le soldat, les quatre garçons restèrent plus longtemps que prévu au Canada, le temps que Junsu guérisse de ses blessures sans éveiller les soupçons de leurs familles respectives. Officiellement, les garçons n'arrivaient pas à quitter le Canada et ses contrées fabuleuses, officieusement, ils songeaient tous à prendre des distances avec leurs familles respectives.

C'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour chacun d'entre eux et leur informateur anonyme leur avait envoyé un message pour les prévenir que leur famille était susceptible d'être visée à leur tour. Après de longues discussions tendues qui avaient, pour certaines, manqué de finir en pugilat, les adolescents s'étaient résignés à devoir rentrer chez eux.

Désormais que Junsu se portait mieux et que le choc de cette attaque était passé, les garçons n'avaient plus le choix.

Un problème restait néanmoins en suspens.

« On fait comment pour Changmin ? » demanda soudainement Jaejoong, au volant de sa voiture, à la frontière canadienne.

Changmin somnolait doucement dans la voiture, sur la banquète arrière tandis que Junsu, sur le siège passager avant, lisait tranquillement un livre. Yoochun, assis également à l'arrière, releva la tête et échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami au travers du rétroviseur.

« C'est une très bonne question. » murmura Yoochun, légèrement décontenancé par la réflexion. « Je n'y avais pas songé jusqu'à présent. »

Junsu ferma son livre et jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière de la voiture, vers la figure endormie du plus jeune de la bande.

« On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, surtout pas après ce qu'on a pu vivre. » trancha Junsu sans plus chercher d'explication.

« En tout cas, chez moi ce ne sera pas possible, c'est trop petit. » déclara Yoochun.

« Pareil pour moi, j'ai déjà sept sœurs et mes parents ne seraient peut-être pas très enchantés de voir arriver une nouvelle bouche à nourrir. » continua Jaejoong, avec une moue ennuyée. Cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé d'accueillir Changmin, l'androgyne s'étant vraiment pris d'affection pour le magnétiseur mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'ajouter une charge supplémentaire à ses parents qui ramaient déjà.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a beaucoup de places chez moi mais... »

« Tu penses pouvoir convaincre tes parents Su ? » demanda le médium.

« Franchement, je pense qu'il serait même préférable de tout leur expliquer. » confia alors le télékinésiste. Jusqu'à présent, Junsu rechignait à mêler leur famille à leurs histoires mais maintenant qu'un danger semblait planer au-dessus de leur tête, le télékinésiste ne pouvait se résoudre à les laisser dans l'ignorance. Et malgré leur maturité, les quatre garçons restaient encore des enfants, avoir un avis adulte allait probablement leur permettre d'y voir un peu plus clair et peut-être même se mettre en sécurité.

« Je doute que ce soit une très bonne idée. » murmura Yoochun.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Rappelle-toi de la note de notre taupe, s'ils apprennent la vérité, tu ne penses pas que cela les mettrait encore plus en danger ? »

« Justement ! Savoir qu'ils étaient des potentielles cibles pouvaient leur permettre de se protéger... de _nous_ protéger Chun ! » argumenta Junsu.

« Les gars, nous avons encore du chemin avant d'arriver et de prendre une vraie décision. Pour l'heure, tant qu'on a une solution pour Changmin, on peut se concentrer sur autre chose. » déclara Jaejoong qui s'était fait discret lorsque le ton s'était mis à monter entre les deux amis d'enfance.

Changmin n'allait pas finir à la rue, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

**OoO**

Les garçons exténués par leur long périple s'arrêtèrent à la tombée de la nuit dans un hôtel du coin, sur le bord de route. Jaejoong avait conduit non stop toute la nuit et la journée dernière, s'arrêtant quelques temps pour prendre des pauses et se dégourdir les jambes mais la fatigue s'était fait ressentir soudainement. Les autres garçons n'ayant pas le permis pour conduire s'était résigné à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir rentrer avant quelques jours encore. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une centaine de kilomètres à parcourir mais c'était déjà beaucoup trop pour le télékinésiste qui stressait au fait de devoir tout expliquer à ses parents. Il aurait très bien pu le faire par téléphone mais pour éviter de les inquiéter, il préférait leur en parler en face à face. Et de préférence en présence de tous les autres qui sauraient l'épauler si Junsu venait à buter sur son explication.

Il était clair que les autres ne partageaient pas son point de vue, Yoochun le premier, mais pour Junsu, cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il devait en informer ses parents. Cela ne les concernait plus seulement, cela commençait également à concerner tout leur entourage.

Junsu paya pour une chambre double, il savait bien qu'il n'était pas prêt de dormir de la nuit et il fallait bien que quelqu'un se tienne aux aguets, personne ne pouvait prévoir si quelqu'un d'autre les recherchait pour les mener seul Dieu savait où. Les adolescents déposèrent leurs affaires et l'androgyne se jeta littéralement sans plus de cérémonie et sans prendre le temps de se changer dans son lit.

« Attendez, il va vraiment dormir habillé ? » commenta Changmin.

« Je ne veux aucun commentaire venant d'une personne qui passe ses journées en pyjama. » répondit Jaejoong, les yeux fermés et les bras croisés.

Changmin marmonna dans sa barbe tandis que Yoochun ricana du ton railleur de l'androgyne. Junsu avait remarqué que la relation entre Jaejoong et son meilleur ami semblait s'être apaisée. Le télékinésiste percevait toujours cet élan de méfiance de la part du médium envers Jaejoong mais il était content que son meilleur ami ait décidé de garder ses réflexions pour lui. Il espérait que les choses se poursuivent ainsi et peut-être que Yoochun finirait par se lier d'amitié avec l'androgyne.

« Tu veux profiter du lit Changminnie ? » demanda Yoochun.

« Non merci, j'ai bien assez dormi dans la voiture. » répondit le plus jeune, s'installant devant son ordinateur portable. Il rejoignit Junsu sur le canapé et se laissa choir lourdement à ses côtés.

« Cool, je l'aurais pour moi tout seul du coup. »

Le médium se changea et finalement se décida à recharger ses batteries. Junsu et lui s'étaient mis en tête de guider Jaejoong jusqu'à chez eux avec leur plan ; il fallait dire, ce n'était pas une mince affaire de savoir lire une carte et de se diriger dans les bonnes directions. Heureusement les garçons avaient su se repérer avec plus ou moins de difficultés et de crêpages de chignons sur l'itinéraire à suivre.

« Les gars... » murmura soudainement Changmin sortant Junsu de ses pensées.

« Hm ? »

« Quoi encore ? » répondit agacé Yoochun qui aspirait à prendre du repos sans interruption.

« Il est minuit. »

« Et ? »

« Bonne année. »

« Bonne année les gars. »

« Ouais, bonne année. »

« Maintenant fermez-la qu'on puisse dormir. » déclara Yoochun, à cran.

« Pas besoin d'être aussi sec Yoochun. » blagua Jaejoong, d'une voix presque endormie, signe que Morphée était sur le point de l'accueillir chaudement dans ses bras.

« On ne t'a pas sonné l'ancien. » fut la seule réponse d'une voix tout aussi faible de la part du médium.

« Les gars... » intervint Junsu avant que Jaejoong ne puisse répondre à la provocation de son meilleur ami. Le télékinésiste réalisa que, finalement, ses deux amis avaient encore du chemin à parcourir avant de devenir véritablement proches.

Contrairement à ses attentes, Junsu était bien parti pour roupiller quelques heures, se laissant bercer par le son régulier des touches du clavier de Changmin et par le bruit des respirations régulières de ses deux amis proches endormis.

Le magnétiseur râlait depuis plusieurs minutes de la lenteur de la connexion internet de l'hôtel quand soudain, il sentit un poids se reposer sur son épaule. Le plus jeune laissa échapper un faible ricanement face à Junsu qui ronflait – et bavait – sur son épaule mais il laissa le télékinésiste reprendre des forces tout en se retenant de grimacer face au long coulis de bave qui s'était déposé sur ses habits.

Changmin se sentait redevable envers Junsu, ce dernier n'avait pas manqué de mettre sa vie en péril pour s'assurer de leur sécurité, il lui devait tout. Changmin une fois l'état de choc passé, avait réalisé à quel point il était faible et inutile. Certes, il disposait d'un pouvoir puissant, pouvant éradiquer leurs ennemis en un rien de temps mais que valait ce pouvoir s'il n'était même pas en mesure de le maîtriser ? Il n'y avait qu'à voir ce qui s'était passé avec le soldat, il aurait pu le neutraliser depuis le début. Changmin en était certain, si la peur et la panique ne l'avaient pas déconcentré, l'éliminer aurait pris beaucoup moins de temps. Même Junsu qui ne possédait pas un pouvoir spécialement menaçant avait su s'en servir habilement afin de pouvoir se défendre.

Changmin était faible, cela ne faisait aucun doute mais le plus jeune s'était fait depuis la promesse de devenir plus fort, gagner en puissance et peut-être un jour rendre à Junsu la pareille.

Une fenêtre pop-up s'ouvrit, signal qu'il venait de recevoir un mail de leur informateur anonyme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut maintenant ? » murmura Changmin, gardant sa voix basse.

Loin de lui l'idée de réveiller Junsu qui ronflait paisiblement sur son épaule.

_Chers amis,_

_Je suis ravi que vous ayez survécu,_

_Sachez que vous ne me devez absolument rien._

_C'est avec regret que je dois vous quitter. Urgence professionnelle._

_L'avion m'a toujours semblé de mauvaise augure. Le bateau en revanche c'est une autre histoire._

_J'ai toujours préféré être au sol_ _que dans les airs._

_Peut-être est-ce mon côté américain qui ressort ?_

_A la revoyure._

_Dieu, aie votre âme._

_P.S Je devrais plutôt me tourner vers mes racines asiatiques, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Changmin relut le message à plusieurs reprises, ce n'était pas un message comme un autre, il en était certain. Il hésita un instant, devait-il réveiller et en parler aux autres ?

Depuis l'incident avec le soldat, les garçons s'étaient mis d'accord sur un fait : plus de secret entre eux. Changmin qui n'était pas vraiment du genre à s'épancher sur son histoire et sa relation avec sa famille avait beaucoup rouspété mais les autres ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix : il avait dû donc cracher ses plus sombres secrets et écouter ceux des autres. Ainsi, leur petit groupe avait appris que Changmin ignorait tout de la double vie de son propre père, il savait qu'il travaillait pour le gouvernement américain mais les choses s'arrêtaient là et à vrai dire, il n'avait jamais cherché à creuser plus, vouant une confiance aveugle à son père.

_Peut-être aurai-je dû lui demander plus d'explications sur lui quand il était encore en vie..._

Ils avaient également appris que Jaejoong était le réel nom de Jae et qu'il avait été adopté alors qu'il était très jeune par une famille américaine, jusqu'à présent, l'androgyne n'avait jamais trouvé le temps ni l'utilité de chercher sa famille biologique, conscient que si elle l'avait abandonné, c'était pour une raison. Changmin, au cours de cette discussion, avait senti un élan d'affection le transpercer pour l'androgyne et maladroitement lui avait tapé l'épaule dans l'espoir peut-être de le réconforter.

Enfin Yoochun et Junsu leur avaient avoué que leur rencontre n'avait pas été le fruit du hasard, le médium avait eu une vision il y a fort longtemps et le télékinésiste, sous les protestations du médium, s'était mis en tête de les rechercher. « Même si de toute évidence, je n'avais pas réellement besoin de vous rechercher, vous vous êtes retrouvés sur notre route de votre plein gré, le destin mes amis, le destin. » avait alors ajouté en rigolant Junsu.

Le médium avait bien tenté de contredire son meilleur ami, tout ceci n'était qu'une coïncidence des plus grotesques mais personne ne l'avait écouté, comme toujours. Le médium avait alors passé la soirée à bouder son meilleur ami. Pourtant, malgré cette promesse, Changmin avait toujours la singulière impression que les deux amis d'enfance leur cachaient quelque chose, quelque chose de _gros, très gros_. Mais le plus jeune sentait que peut-être cela ne les concernait pas, cela devait avoir un rapport avec cet étrange habitude qu'avait Junsu de toujours veiller sur Yoochun avant de se coucher. Bien entendu, les révélations ne s'étaient pas arrêtées là et Changmin avait appris qu'un mystérieux expéditeur les tenait régulièrement informés de plusieurs informations et des agissements de l'Agence à leur encontre. C'était de cette manière que Junsu et Yoochun avaient découvert l'existence de l'Agence.

Maintenant qu'il était au courant de l'existence de ce mystérieux informateur anonyme, Changmin était partagé. Jusqu'à présent, d'après le médium, leur taupe ne s'était jamais trompée et leur avait toujours signalé avec raison des dangers qui planaient sur eux – dont le soldat par exemple.

Mais ce message n'était pas spécialement porteur de mauvaise nouvelle, Changmin avait même l'impression que c'était un message d'adieu. A moins qu'il n'était codé de sorte à ce que seuls les concernés puissent le lire.

Du mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention et il put observer Junsu se réveiller de sa petite sieste nocturne.

« Changminnie ? Tout va bien ? »

Changmin passa outre le surnom ridicule dont il était affublé, à la place, il lui demanda de se rapprocher.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » baragouina difficilement Junsu, toujours aussi groggy.

« L'informateur nous a contacté, regarde. »

Junsu prit le temps de se frotter les yeux avant de se mettre à lire le message.

« Il faut qu'on prévienne les autres. » murmura soudainement Junsu, la voix devenue soudainement grave et urgente.

« Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas une fausse alerte ? »

« Notre informateur n'est pas du genre à nous alerter pour rien, je peux te l'assurer. Réveille Yoochun, je m'occupe de Jae. »

« Compris. »

Changmin déposa son ordinateur en sécurité et se tourna vers le médium. Il s'arrêta alors de s'avancer.

« Junsu ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il tout en secouant Jaejoong pour l'extirper de son sommeil.

« Mais arrête Junsu, laisse-moi dormir. » marmonna l'androgyne tout en repoussant le télékinésiste.

« Arrête de faire l'immature et lève-toi, c'est urgent. »

« Junsu ! » répéta Changmin.

« Quoi encore ? »

« Yoochun a une vision. »

Changmin pointa du doigt le médium dont les yeux étaient grand ouverts et ses yeux devenus verts.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Junsu ? »

« On n'a pas le choix d'attendre... » murmura alors Junsu, fixant son meilleur ami, les sourcils froncés. « Qu'est-ce que tu vois Yoochun ? »

**OoO**

De l'autre côté du pays, un homme s'arrêta au pas d'une porte blanche tout comme le reste de l'étage. Il inspira pour se donner du courage et finit par entrer dans la salle. Il s'avança rapidement, les yeux fixés sur un autre scientifique qui était concentré sur son sujet d'étude, une souris vivante. Ce dernier leva à peine la tête lorsque le visiteur se planta à côté de lui, prenant son compte-rendu, l'air de rien. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur avant de reprendre ses expériences. Quelques minutes passèrent, quelques scientifiques présents quittèrent la pièce laissant les deux amis seuls.

« Je ne te laisserais pas faire tu le sais ça ? » déclara subitement le visiteur, ses yeux bridés se plissant. « C'est beaucoup trop – »

Son interlocuteur remit sa souris en cage et l'arrêta d'un geste, ses yeux verts dissimulés derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires le sommant de se taire. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard dériver vers la caméra. Un peu plus et sa couverture était foutue.

« Pas ici, viens. »

Il prit son compte-rendu entre ses bras et ouvrit la porte. Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier si son jeune collègue asiatique le suivait, les bruits de ses pas lui parvenaient. Il s'arrêta finalement dans un coin, non loin des ascenseurs de l'étage. D'ici, il aurait une vue imprenable sur le bout du couloir et pourrait agir en conséquence si quelqu'un venait perturber leur discussion.

L'asiatique, inconscient des pensées de son collègue, lui répéta ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt.

« C'est beaucoup trop risqué, il est hors de question que je te laisse ici. »

« Tu sais pertinemment que tu n'as pas le choix, il faut que tu ailles les protéger, c'est ton devoir. »

« A la base c'était le tien. » corrigea l'asiatique, la mine pincée.

« Peut-être, mais tu as accepté de prendre ma place, tu te souviens ? Et puis je sais très bien que tout ce que tu attends c'est de revoir ta famille. »

Face à son argument qu'il ne put contrer, il décida de laisser filer sa remarque et de le convaincre autrement.

« Et toi, tu vas faire quoi si je te laissais seul ? Dans deux ans, tout va péter et tu ferais bien mieux de t'éloigner le plus loin possible d'ici avant que quelqu'un ne te tombe dessus. »

Son interlocuteur à lunettes commença une nouvelle conversation sur son sujet d'étude ce qui étonna le scientifique asiatique mais il comprit rapidement pourquoi quand il vit passer une femme vêtue tout comme eux d'une blouse et qu'elle passa à côté d'eux. Celle-ci leur jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux mais leur fit un léger signe de tête, les saluant par pure politesse. Une fois l'intruse partie, ils reprirent leur discussion, cette fois-ci à voix basse.

« Je le sais bien, mais j'ai déjà tout organisé. A l'heure du crash, je serais sain et sauf à des kilomètres d'ici. Quant à toi, tu as intérêt à mettre les voiles le plus vite possible car dans les jours qui vont suivre le crash, tu peux être sûr que la première chose qu'ils feront sera de rechercher les traîtres. Je saurais me débrouiller mais toi, j'en doute. »

« Fillan... »

« Tais-toi Sanghyun, on ferait mieux de retourner travailler avant que quelqu'un ne remarque notre absence.»

Le dénommé Fillan laissa en plan son collègue et rejoignit son laboratoire, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, les épaules tendues. Sanghyun ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, il savait que Fillan avait raison. Il ferait mieux de partir maintenant et de respecter la promesse qu'il avait faite à son ami et collègue. Il _les_ protégerait, une fois son devoir accompli, il rejoindrait et retrouverait sa famille. Daehyun, son petit frère, lui manquait terriblement.

**OoO**

Jaejoong masqua un bâillement dans le creux de sa main dans l'attente que quelqu'un lui explique pourquoi on l'avait réveillé au bout milieu de la nuit alors que selon l'horloge de la chambre, il n'avait dormi que deux misérables heures.

« Et donc ? En attendant que notre Belle au bois dormant sorte de son sommeil, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait me dire pourquoi vous m'avez réveillé ? » demanda un poil grincheux l'androgyne. Il ne s'en cachait pas, Jaejoong n'était pas du matin – ou en l'occurrence de la nuit.

Junsu ne détacha pas son regard de son meilleur ami, à la place, il déclara : « Changmin ? »

« Hm ? »

« Montre-lui le message de notre taupe. »

« Le mystérieux informateur ? » demanda Jaejoong.

« Exact. » affirma Junsu, semblant préoccupé par son meilleur ami.

Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois que Yoochun avait ces visions en leur présence ?

Changmin acquiesça dans le vide et se leva à son tour pour transmettre l'ordinateur portable à l'androgyne. Jaejoong lut plusieurs fois le message puis il remarqua quelque chose. Il fronça des sourcils. Cela lui prit plusieurs relectures avant de mettre le doigt sur ce détail qui lui semblait étrange. Junsu qui avait relevé la tête avait très bien remarqué le regard interloqué de son ami plus âgé. Il se rapprocha de lui et lut par-dessus son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jae ? »

« Ce n'est pas un message d'adieu mais un avertissement. Regarde, essaie de lire verticalement le message à partir du mot « vous ». »

Jaejoong se leva faisant basculer Junsu sur le lit qui s'était appuyé sur son dos pour mieux voir, Changmin, curieux, se rapprocha à son tour.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça dit ? »

« Vous....devez...quitter...le...sol américain immédiatement. Adieu. »

« On doit quitter le sol américain ? Pourquoi ? Ça n'a pas de sens, on a toujours vécu ici. « s'exclama spontanément Junsu.

« Je ne comprends pas non plus. En quoi fuir dans un autre pays nous faciliterait la tâche ? » acquiesça Changmin.

« Je pense qu'on devrait suivre les conseils de l'informateur, après tout, il nous a toujours aidé non ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tenterait de nous piéger maintenant ? » intervint Jaejoong, pensif.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Et si toute cette histoire n'avait qu'un seul but, obtenir notre confiance pour mieux nous attraper derrière ? » contra Changmin.

« Je n'y crois pas. Il nous a aidés alors qu'on entamait notre blog, comment aurait-il pu savoir que nous n'étions pas normaux alors que c'était quelque chose qu'on avait gardé secret hein ? Explique-moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Peut-être que la taupe savait bien avant vous ce que vous étiez, rien ne nous dit qu'il n'est pas de mèche avec ces types. »

« Stop, les gars. Pas de dispute, on se calme et on réfléchit. » coupa Jaejoong. « Personnellement je suis de l'avis de Changmin, comment peut-on être sûr que ce n'est pas un piège ? »

« D'un autre côté, on ne peut pas être sûr que c'en est un. » riposta Junsu.

« Et où devrions-nous aller ? » interrogea, sceptique, Changmin

« Comme la taupe nous l'a si gentiment suggéré, l'Asie. » argumenta cette fois-ci Jaejoong. « Écoutez, je sais que cela va vous paraître bizarre mais vous n'avez jamais trouvé cela étrange que nous soyons tous les quatre d'origine asiatique ? Je veux dire, quelle est la probabilité pour que quatre personnes partageant les mêmes racines se rencontrent par pur hasard ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit une simple coïncidence comme je pense qu'il est temps que nous quittions les États-Unis pour un pays d'Asie. L'influence américaine y est moins présente et nous pourrions nous fondre dans l'immense population asiatique. »

Cette pensée ne l'avait pas une seule fois quitté en rencontrant Junsu et Yoochun mais à présent qu'il avait rencontré Changmin, comment ne pas songer que tout ceci n'était peut-être pas simplement le fruit du hasard ? Les trois garçons s'étaient mis à peser le pour et le contre chacun de leur côté avant que Junsu ne se décide à briser le silence.

« Ça se tient... je veux dire, il est vrai que c'est étonnant que nous soyons tous les quatre d'origine asiatique, autant en profiter. »

« Je suis de l'avis de Jae. » finit par dire Changmin.

« Mais... on ne va pas agir sans l'avis de Yoochun. » intervint finalement Junsu qui s'était assis correctement sur le lit de Jaejoong.

L'androgyne lui concéda ce point, évidemment, les garçons n'allaient pas prendre une décision en l'absence du médium. Ce dernier avait toujours d'excellentes remarques à noter et il y avait également leurs familles à mettre au courant, ou plus précisément, celle de Junsu. L'androgyne était presque certain que ces derniers refuseraient nets de voir leur enfant chéri s'envoler pour d'autres contrées que le leur.

« D'ailleurs, c'est une question que je voulais vous poser, de quelle origine êtes-vous ? »

Mais avant que quiconque n'ait pu répondre à l'interrogation de Jaejoong, un cri perçant fit sursauter les trois garçons. Junsu sauta sur ses jambes, prêt à parcourir les quelques mètres qui le séparait de son meilleur ami, ce dernier ayant soudainement fondu en larmes et son corps transpercé par de faibles sursauts.

« Chun ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le médium se leva, écartant violemment son meilleur ami qui ne rechigna pas, et s'élança dans les toilettes pour vider le contenu de son estomac. Le télékinésiste, inquiet, le rejoignit et se plaça derrière lui en guise de soutien moral. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le médium se redressa, le teint verdâtre puis il tendit sa main en direction de Junsu, demandant silencieusement quelque chose pour s'essuyer le visage. Son meilleur ami lui tendit du bout des doigts une serviette fournie par l'hôtel que le médium prit avec gratitude. L'androgyne s'approcha de lui, inquiet :

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Yoochun ? » appela doucement son meilleur ami.

« Ils sont morts Junsu. »

« Hein ? Qui est mort ? »

« Ta famille, Junsu. »

« Tu rigoles n'est-ce pas.... Mec, on s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas faire de blagues pourries sur la famille. » répondit le télékinésiste, avec un sourire tremblant.

« Tu sais bien que je ne blaguerai jamais sur ça. » murmura le médium sombrement.

Jaejoong se sentit inutile face à la détresse de Junsu. Ce dernier semblait vouloir se convaincre que tout ceci n'était qu'une blague vaseuse de son meilleur ami mais il était clair - à sa réaction - que c'en n'était pas une. Durant leur discussion à cœur ouvert, Yoochun avait livré un de ses plus gros traumatismes de famille, la fausse couche de sa mère. La famille Park n'a plus jamais été la même, les parents de Yoochun avaient failli divorcer mais, après maintes disputes, avaient préféré se concentrer sur leur unique enfant Yoochun qui avait souffert de leur indifférence à son égard. Tout cela restait vague dans les souvenirs du jeune Park, néanmoins, il ressentait en permanence cette petite douleur à l'idée d'être passé à côté d'une fabuleuse expérience : être grand-frère. Le télékinésiste lui-même ignorait ce passage dans la vie de son meilleur ami et avait compati à sa douleur.

« Je suis désolé Junsu... »

« Mon...Juno...lui aussi...est-il...comment ? »

« Ils ont... » Yoochun s'interrompit pour se racler la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Mouvement qui fit remonter un arrière-goût putride dans sa bouche. Il esquissa une grimace et prit le soin de déglutir avant de lui répondre.

« Ils les ont pris par surprise. Ton père a voulu...cacher ton frère. Il a été abattu d'une balle. Ton frère s'est défendu et ta mère l'a protégé d'une balle qui lui était destinée. La vision s'est arrêtée là mais Juno était tenu en joue par plusieurs personnes. »

« Comment étaient-ils ? »

« Junsu... »

« **COMMENT ÉTAIENT-ILS ?!** » hurla fou de rage Junsu.

« Je ne sais pas, ils portaient des masques. »

« A quoi peut bien servir ton pouvoir dans ce cas.. ? A quoi est-ce que tu sers si tu ne parviens pas à récolter des informations ? »

L'androgyne se retint de frapper Junsu, le médium semblait se faire violence pour garder la face mais il était évident que les paroles du plus jeune l'avaient touché. Yoochun inspira profondément et reprit, la voix compatissante.

« Junsu, je suis désolé. Je sais que c'est difficile mais –»

A nouveau, son meilleur ami ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Tu ne sais rien d'accord ?! Ce n'est pas toi qui viens de perdre l'ensemble de ta famille en une poignée de minutes !! »

« J'ai aussi perdu un frère espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu crois que je ne comprends pas ta peine ? »

« Il n'était même pas né triple idiot, bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas ce que je ressens ! »

« **Et alors ça change quoi qu'il soit né ou non ?** Ma...ma mère était à terme, pour moi, c'est tout comme... »

« Oh la ferme, tu ne comprends rien. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait... »

Junsu sortit de leur chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui rageusement. L'ambiance de la pièce était tendue, personne ne sut comment réagir à la soudaine explosion de colère et de désespoir de Junsu. Changmin et Jaejoong échangèrent un regard perdu, devait-il réconforter Yoochun ou partir à la poursuite de Junsu ? Toute trace de leur précédente conversation oubliée depuis la nouvelle désastreuse que Yoochun venait de partager.

Jaejoong compatissait pour le brun, ce dernier semblait dévasté par la nouvelle mais il avait tenu bon face à la détresse de Junsu, acceptant sans broncher les piques - plutôt violentes - du télékinésiste mais il était clair que celui-ci allait avoir besoin de temps pour faire son deuil. En attendant, le brun allait devoir faire preuve de patience pour ne pas répliquer aux provocations de son meilleur ami, lui qui savait pertinemment taper là où ça faisait mal.

C'est une étape fondamentale dans sa reconstruction.

Une main sur son épaule manqua de le faire sursauter.

« Laisse-lui du temps pour digérer la nouvelle. Il m'en a bien fallu pour moi. »

Yoochun se décala faisant glisser la main de Changmin de son épaule et il l'ignora. Il se coucha sur son lit, pensif, fixant sans vraiment le voir le plafond de leur chambre. L'androgyne détestait se sentir inutile comme dans ces situations. Finalement il prit les devants, Junsu n'était pas en mesure de se retrouver tout seul après avoir appris une nouvelle aussi tragique.

« Laissez-moi lui parler. »

Jaejoong sortit à son tour à la recherche du télékinésiste, espérant que Junsu ne ferait pas de bêtise en son absence. En sortant dehors, il fut surpris de découvrir le télékinésiste à côté de sa voiture, triturant le bout de la manche de sa veste.

« Ah Junsu, te voilà. »

« Jae, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

**OoO  
**

« Je te répète que c'est une très mauvaise idée Junsu, c'est comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup. »

« Peut-être bien ou peut-être que ce n'est pas encore arrivé et j'ai une chance de sauver ma famille. » déclara le télékinésiste, le regard fixé sur le paysage qui défilait.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de t'y conduire sans prévenir les autres. »

« Par mesure de sécurité. Je suis loin d'être inconscient Jae, je préfère mettre à l'abri Yoochun et Changmin mais tu es le seul à savoir conduire et... »

« Et ? »

« Je ne me sens pas capable de traverser cette épreuve seul si la vision de Yoochun finit par se réaliser. » déclara faiblement le télékinésiste. Il aurait préféré garder cela pour lui, il était mort d'inquiétude à l'idée que tout ceci soit bien réel.

Junsu entendit son ami lâcher un soupir avant d'appuyer sur la pédale d'accélération.

« Je ne devrais pas t'aider, vraiment pas... mais maintenant qu'on est en route, je ne peux pas faire demi-tour n'est-ce pas ? »

« Merci Jae. »

Un petit silence s'établit entre les deux amis, coupé par une question de Jae.

« Rappelle-moi à quel moment je dois sortir de l'autoroute ? »

« Ce sera la prochaine sortie, ensuite tu auras juste à suivre les panneaux, tu reconnaîtras le quartier résidentiel. »

Junsu voyait bien au travers de la vitre que Jae se contenait d'engager la conversation avec lui. Il manqua de rouler des yeux mais se dit qu'après son craquage de nerfs, il pouvait comprendre que Jaemarche sur des œufs avec lui.

« Tu peux arrêter de me jeter des coups d'œil furtifs, c'est énervant à la longue. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, ne te retiens pas, vas-y. »

Les mains de Jae se resserrèrent sur le volant tandis que son attention était redirigée sur la route devant lui, embarrassé de s'être fait prendre par le plus jeune.

« C'est que... écoute, je comprends ce que tu traverses soit difficile mais tu devrais vraiment t'excuser auprès de Yoochun. »

Junsu sentit sa poitrine se contracter, honteux, toute la culpabilité et sa colère tapie au fond de lui étaient ressortis au mauvais moment et s'il devait se montrer honnête avec lui-même, il s'en voulait de s'en être pris à son meilleur ami.

« Le truc c'est que... tu sais, à la base, Yoochun n'a jamais voulu entamer toute cette histoire avec moi. C'était mon idée depuis le début parce que j'étais jeune et abruti par mes rêves de grandeurs alors que Yoochun, la voix de la raison, m'a mis en garde. Mais tu me connais, quand j'ai un objectif en tête, rien ne peut m'en détourner et, Yoochun, gentil comme il est, n'a pas pu se résoudre à me dire non. »

Junsu réalisa qu'il avait toujours eu l'ascendant sur son meilleur ami, Yoochun était calme, réservé et certes, c'était grâce à lui qu'il était parvenu à sortir de sa coquille et à s'affirmer mais son meilleur ami ne pouvait lui dire non. Même quand ses idées étaient incroyablement débiles ou inconscientes, ce dernier le suivait envers et contre tout.

_Est-ce que j'abuserai de lui et de sa gentillesse ?_

Non, bien sûr que non, Yoochun aurait été le premier à le lui faire savoir, lui qui n'avait jamais la langue dans sa poche.

_Oui mais Junsu, tu es son premier et seul véritable ami. S'il te perd, avec qui penses-tu qu'il passera ses soirées ?_

Le télékinésiste préféra mettre ses pensées sombres de côté, là n'était pas le moment de remettre en question son amitié avec Yoochun.

« Junsu ? »

« Oui ? Je... »

« Tu sembles distrait. »

Junsu essaya de retrouver le fil de sa pensée et l'objet de la discussion avant la mention de son meilleur ami.

« Je réalise juste que si j'avais accepté de suivre les mises en garde de Yoochun, peut-être que tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Changmin a perdu un père, et maintenant c'est à mon tour de subir les conséquences de mes erreurs avec ma famille. Et si Yoochun a raison et que sa vision est réelle, comment est-ce que je pourrais vivre avec ça sur ma conscience Jae ? »

« Quand Yoochun m'a raconté sa vision, je... me suis senti tellement coupable que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'en prendre à lui. Parce que, pendant tout ce temps, il avait eu raison, parce que j'étais trop aveuglé par ma bêtise pour admettre mes torts. Au final, je récolte ce que j'ai semé. »

« Ce n'est pourtant pas ta faute Junsu. » tenta de tempérer Jae mais le plus jeune voyait suffisamment les choses pour comprendre que toute cette histoire était de sa faute.

« Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi coupable ? J'aurais pu prendre mon mal en patience, refuser l'idée de Yoochun de commencer son blog, ne pas accepter le cadeau de mon père pour mon anniversaire, _rien_ ne serait arrivé si je n'avais pas agi comme un enfant gâté. »

« Ne m'avais-tu pas confié un jour que quoi qu'il se passe, les visions de Yoochun finissent toujours par arriver ? Rien n'est de ta faute Junsu, tu l'as toi-même dit, le destin nous a placé sur votre chemin et il l'aurait fait, que vous ayez décidé de faire profil bas ou de suivre votre instinct. » raisonna Jaejoong.

« Le futur n'est pas fixe Jae. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Jusqu'à présent, Yoochun a toujours tapé dans le mille et pour être honnête, j'aimerai qu'il se trompe concernant ta vision sur ta famille mais nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer Junsu. Un jour ou l'autre, nous nous serions retrouvés ensemble, dans de meilleures conditions ou pas, on n'en sait rien mais c'est arrivé. Donc arrête de te sentir coupable pour quelque chose que tu ne maîtrises pas. Les seuls fautifs c'est les personnes à l'origine de toute cette histoire, personne d'autre. »

Il avait beau plaisanter avec Yoochun sur ce sujet mais il espérait au fond de lui que ses visions n'étaient pas un irrémédiable épisode à traverser. Dans le cas contraire, il préférait ne pas songer sur ce que cela voulait dire pour lui, allait-il devenir un monstre comme l'avait sous-entendu la toute première fois Yoochun ?

Junsu remarqua alors qu'ils étaient entrés dans son quartier résidentiel plus vite que prévu. Il voyait au loin un attroupement autour de sa – supposée – maison. Le télékinésiste déglutit bruyamment, sentant la panique l'envahir soudainement.

« Gare-toi Jae. »

« Junsu, il nous reste encore une centaine de mètres. »

« _Gare-toi !_ »

« D'accord, d'accord, une minute. »

Jaejoong tira soudainement sur le frein à main, stoppant net la voiture dans son avancée. Junsu n'attendit pas le feu vert de l'androgyne pour se jeter dehors et s'élancer désespérément vers sa maison, laissant l'androgyne derrière.

« Junsu ! Attends ! Jun- »

Mais Junsu ne l'attendit pas et ne fit pas attention à lui une seule seconde, poussant la foule devant sa maison puis manquant de pâlir à la vue du désastre.

Des flammes de dizaines de mètres montaient haut dans le ciel et avaient pris place dans sa maison. Les pompiers tentaient d'éteindre l'incendie qui avait pris place et d'éloigner la foule de curieux venus admirer le spectacle mais sans grand succès. Junsu se sentit défaillir, son pire cauchemar venait de prendre forme devant ses yeux.

_Tout est de ma faute._

_Tout._

« Junsu ? Junsu ! »

Le télékinésiste pouvait entendre l'androgyne l'appeler mais il était incapable de lui répondre, cloué sur place par la stupeur et sa culpabilité. Il sentit une main le tirer hors de la portée des barrières et véhicules des pompiers qui entouraient sa maison pour le ramener vers la voiture.

« Viens, ne restons pas là. » murmura Jae.  

« Non ! Ils sont... c'est possible que... »

« Écoute, Junsu, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux et peut-être qu'on nous observe actuellement, il faut partir. »

L'androgyne lui ouvrit la porte et poussa le plus jeune à s'y asseoir. Junsu dans un état proche de l'état de choc se laissa faire sans broncher et il passa le reste du trajet, silencieux, son regard vitreux fixé sur sa maison calcinée par les flammes.

**OoO  
**

Quelques heures plus tard, une porte claqua faisant sursauter les deux adolescents qui se reposaient comme ils pouvaient, malgré le stress et la panique que la vision du médium avait instillés chez chacun d'entre eux. La voix du télékinésiste claqua dans la chambre, le visage froid et fermé, sa jovialité qui le caractérisait si bien envolée. L'androgyne emboitait le pas au télékinésiste, dans le but certain de le calmer mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas et avait même entrepris le rangement de leurs affaires en un temps record.

« On fout le camp d'ici les gars. »

Changmin qui avait l'habitude des insomnies fut le premier debout, il rangea son ordinateur et commença à organiser ses affaires déballées plus tôt pour s'occuper. Yoochun fixait son meilleur ami, d'un regard nouveau et perturbé, Junsu n'était plus comme avant.

« Junsu ? » Mais son meilleur ami l'ignora et se tourna vers l'androgyne, blessant le médium au passage.

« Tu avais raison Jae, nous devons partir d'ici le plus vite possible. Notre informateur avait raison, nous sommes en danger ici. »

« Tu en es certain ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais récalcitrant. » demanda Jae.  

« Comme jamais. Dépêchons-nous et prenons de la distance, une fois fait, on pourra envisager un plan. Va aider Changminnie, le connaissant, le départ pourrait bien prendre des heures à cause de lui. »

« Je te ferai dire que la seule personne qui ne fait rien pour le moment c'est Yoochun. » rétorqua le plus jeune, pince-sans-rire.

L'androgyne taquina le magnétiseur, laissant les deux meilleurs amis dans leur coin. Le médium, s'il n'avait pas été aussi blessé par le comportement de son meilleur ami, l'en aurait presque remercié. A la place, il se sentait en colère.

Furieux que Junsu ne s'excuse pas de son comportement envers lui, décidant pour le groupe au lieu se concerter comme avant. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait autant changé ? Le médium ne reconnaissait plus son meilleur ami.

« Junsu... »

« Écoute, on n'a pas tout notre temps donc si tu veux on parlera plus tard, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. » 

Le médium hocha la tête, défaitiste. Au point où il en était, à quoi bon discuter avec lui ? Peut-être s'était-il lassé de leur amitié ?

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda soudainement le magnétiseur.

« Loin, très loin. » déclara le télékinésiste, transportant les sacs jusqu'à la voiture de Jae.

« Loin d'accord mais loin où ? »

« A des milliers kilomètres d'ici. »

**OoO**

_Date : Avril 2001_

_Lieu : États-Unis_

« Fais attention à toi. » lui dit Fillan, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux et un sourire crispé déformant les traits doux de son visage.

« Je fais toujours attention à moi. » tenta de rassurer vainement Sanghyun.

« Sanghyun, arrête de... juste arrête deux minutes. »

Le jeune adulte baissa la tête acceptant la remontrance, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrer une mine forte face à son mentor. Il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de le laisser derrière, tout seul, sans personne pour l'aider dans leur tâche. Fillan allait cruellement lui manquer et il réalisait que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il voyait l'irlandais en chair et en os avant longtemps, si ce n'est pour toujours.  Le duo n'avait pour autant pas le choix, c'était soit ça, soit prendre le risque de se faire attraper, ce qui équivaudrait àune punition plus grave encore que la mort.

« Je sais que ta famille compte plus que tout pour toi mais rappelle-toi ta mission. Protège- _les_ à n'importe quel prix, tu m'as bien compris ? L'équilibre du monde est en jeu. »

Sanghyun hocha la tête et enlaça une dernière fois son mentor puis il sortit de l'appartement de Fillan, sans un regard en arrière. Son voyage se montrerait très compliqué, il était de son devoir de la jouer très fine avant d'atteindre sa destination finale.

Sanghyun appela un taxi qui s'arrêta bien vite devant lui. Il donna au chauffeur l'adresse de l'aéroport puis durant le trajet, il vérifia ses billets et son passeport. Tout d'abord, il était censé se rendre jusqu'en Europe, là où il pourrait éventuellement semer les agents qui le suivaient en permanence - pour des questions de sécurité paraît-il - puis il allait devoir trouver un moyen d'atteindre la frontière russe et y séjourner quelques temps. Fillan avait fait son possible pour sécuriser un endroit où Sanghyun pouvait se rendre le temps de plusieurs semaines avant d'embarquer pour un voyage vers la Chine et enfin, passer en Corée du Sud. Fillan s'était normalement occupé de tout, quitte à se procurer de faux papiers d'identités qui l'attendaient sagement en Russie mais rien n'excluait un problème et Sanghyun allait devoir se montrer extrêmement vigilant. Il espérait que leurs petits _protégés_ allaient pouvoir se débrouiller en attendant son arrivée mais le coréen ne se faisait pas de souci, qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir réussi à échapper à l'Agence ?

Personne n'avait une idée fixe de ce qui les attendait de l'autre côté du monde, pour certains, cela était la promesse d'un endroit où se réfugier, pour d'autres, c'était le nouveau terrain de guerre. Tous les protagonistes étaient à mille lieux d'imaginer une seule minute le piège qui se refermerait lentement sur eux et plus largement sur le monde entier.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je profite de ce chapitre pour vous préciser que cette histoire sera multifandom si vous ne le saviez pas déjà hehe. Pour info, Sanghyun est le grand-frère de Daehyun (des B.A.P), Fillan est un OC à moi. Je préciserai en fin de chapitre à chaque nouvelle apparition qui sont les nouveaux persos pour que (ceux qui ne connaissent pas) ne soient pas trop perdus. Et ne vous inquiétez pas de la tournure que peut prendre cette histoire, j'ai la quasi totalité du plan de cette trilogie établi mais je n'exclus pas les éventuels dérapages dans l'intrigue à cause de la réécriture des versions définitives de chaque chapitre. 
> 
> Si vous relevez une incohérence, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !
> 
> A la prochaine !


	8. Youngwon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre durant lequel on va s'éloigner un peu de notre quatuor pour embarquer vers la Corée du Sud et retrouver plusieurs personnages très très importants pour la suite de l'histoire. Au départ, ce chapitre était une sorte d'interlude qui n'avait pas réellement d'incidence sur l'histoire mais... ha ha ha, j'ai dû changer mes plans en cours de route, vous allez comprendre pourquoi. ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8 : Youngwon**

_Date : 14 mars 2001_

_Lieu : Corée du Sud_

Youngwon était de retour.

Après plusieurs longues années à l'étranger, à combattre pour les forces étrangères dans une guerre qui ne le concernait pas, il était finalement de retour. Il fut surpris de surprendre son petit frère, assis, semblant l'attendant de pieds fermes son arrivée. Youngwon déposa son gros sac qu'il porté sur son dos et esquissa un sourire attendri quoique fatigué par la bouille de Youngjae, somnolant sur leur canapé. Il réalisait avec un certain détachement qu'il était vraiment de retour, dans son pays natal, auprès de sa famille et de ses amis. Ce fut donc en prise avec une certaine émotion qu'il entreprit d'aller réveiller le reste de sa famille qui ne put s'empêcher de le rabrouer gentiment pour ne pas leur avoir communiqué son heure d'arrivée. Mais Youngwon les rassura, il connaissait toujours le chemin du retour pour rentrer et il avait préféré se balader tranquillement avant de prendre la route de la maison familiale.

Ses parents ne furent pas avares en questions concernant son expérience à l'armée, Youngjae, quant à lui, se terrait dans le silence et préférait écouter les quelques anecdotes que son frère racontait à ses parents, tandis que la famille entière préparait le petit-déjeuner. Youngwon leur raconta beaucoup de choses mais garda pour lui une histoire qu'il avait choisi d'omettre, cette dernière lui était arrivée quelques temps avant son départ pour la Corée du Sud. Cette nuit-là, le soldat avait pris une violente cuite avec un de ses supérieurs qui s'était pris d'affection pour Youngwon au fil des années de service. L'alcool était rapidement monté au cerveau qui s'était livré à quelques confidences malheureuses, des secrets selon lui, des secrets que Youngwon n'avait évidemment pas cru au départ mais dont la curiosité avait été titillée.

Selon son général, une organisation secrète planchait sur un projet - classé confidentiel mais qui à terme pouvait s'avérer très utile en temps de guerre. Sans le savoir, son général lui avait montré un prototype - planqué à l'abri dans un coffre blindé puis avait refermé le coffre derrière lui, en lui faisant promettre de n'en parler à personne. Ce à quoi Youngwon avait accepté de bonnes grâces, toujours aussi éméché. Le général n'avait pas tari en explication, bien que peu clair pour l'esprit intoxiqué de Youngwon, il avait compris dans les grandes lignes que ce _trésor_ transformait les gens, les rendait _spéciaux_ mais pour cela il était nécessaire d'avoir à l'origine des prédispositions génétiques, ce qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Au départ, il pensait que ce n'était que les délires de son supérieur ivre mais au fil des explications du général, le soldat avait brusquement changé d'avis. Peut-être que ça pourrait se révéler utile, non pas pour lui mais pour quelqu'un qu'il affectionnait beaucoup.

_Youngjae._

Songer à son petit frère encore à l'école élémentaire l'avait rendu maussade, dernièrement, il avait reçu une lettre de ses parents lui racontant sans lui donner beaucoup de détails que Youngjae souffrait d'un certain harcèlement de la part de ses camarades de classe. Son petit frère malheureusement avait laissé les choses empirer dans le silence, laissant leurs parents dans l'ignorance pendant longtemps, il avait juste subi. Cette lettre avait brisé le coeur de Youngwon qui connaissait le potentiel de son petit frère, ce dernier était un génie et il était inconcevable que des blaireaux se permettent de lui faire subir toutes sortes d'humiliation, brisant un peu plus son jeune frère.

Sur un coup de tête, Youngwon avait profité du sommeil soudain de son supérieur qui s'était endormi à ses côtés pour composer le code du coffre qu'il avait bien entendu retenu et avait récupéré ce _trésor_ de si grande valeur pour le planquer dans son sac avant de retourner dans son appartement de fonction pour se reposer avant son grand départ. Un autre objectif s'était ancré dans son esprit peu de temps après : libérer Youngjae de son fardeau quotidien.

A présent, le soldat espérait simplement que son frère saurait se montrer suffisamment ouvert d'esprit pour lui faire confiance. Il n'avait aucune garanti mais s'il était possible d'aider son petit frère, Youngwon mettrait tout en œuvre pour l'accomplir.

Vint la fin de cet instant paisible dans la famille mais la réalité les rattrapa très vite, les parents de Youngwon durent les quitter pour enfiler leurs uniformes de travail et se dépêcher d'arriver à l'heure à leur poste. Youngjae fut confié à son grand frère, ce qui lui laissa alors le temps de mettre son plan en place. Il alla déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre où ne traînait pas un seul grain de poussière, il pouvait remercier ses parents pour cela. Il était persuadé que ces derniers avaient dû passer des jours à enlever tous les moutons de poussières qui devaient traîner à droite et à gauche, changer les draps de son lit, en bref, remettre sa chambre au goût du jour.

Son petit frère, du haut de ses neuf ans et probablement excité à l'idée de revoir son grand frère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années maintenant, le suivit à la trace jusqu'à sa chambre. Youngwon ne put s'empêcher de porter Youngjae et de le jeter lourdement sur son lit en rigolant. Il déposa ensuite son sac sur le sol et se mit à fouiller dedans, à la recherche du projet expérimental perdu. Youngwon, l'air de rien, se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de cuisiner son petit frère dans le but d'en apprendre un peu plus sur sa vie et ses relations avec ses _petits camarades._

« Tu vas bien Youngjae ? Quoi de beau ? »

Youngjae se mit à lui parler, d'une toute petite voix de sa vie à l'école, de ses notes, de ses cours, de tout, sauf du sujet qu'il aurait aimé que son petit frère aborde de lui-même. Son petit frère gardait résolument les yeux baissés, fixant un point sur le sol. Youngwon était au courant que son petit frère était encore dans une période de sa vie où il idolâtrait les membres de sa famille, ce n'était pas très difficile à remarquer. Mais cela brisait le cœur de Youngwon car Youngjae refusait de leur faire confiance et d'avouer ce qui le détruisait et le continuerait à le détruire. Une distance s'était creusée entre les deux frères et Youngwon savait que son engagement à l'armée n'y était pas étranger à cela.

Mais les choses allaient changer, Youngwon s'en faisait la promesse.

« Écoute Youngjae, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? » lui demanda Youngwon.

Bien entendu, son frère hocha la tête, les yeux toujours aussi baissés mais cela rassura le soldat. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

« Bien, dans ce cas. » Le soldat s'interrompit un moment pour retourner à sa recherche de la petite boîte qui contenait le précieux prototype qu'il sortit de son sac puis qu'il ouvrit sous le regard curieux de Youngjae. Youngwon s'accroupit devant en lui prenant la main délicatement dans la sienne. Ses parents lui avaient souvent reproché d'être trop proches de Youngjae, trop inquiets _,_ d'avoir même un _complexe_ avec lui, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Certes, il chérissait beaucoup son frère, il serait prêt à sacrifier n'importe quoi pour lui, _n'importe quoi_ mais ce n'était pas du tout un complexe. Il était l'aîné de la famille, le grand frère, celui sur lequel tout le monde comptait, même Youngjae, et il lui était inconcevable de laisser Youngjae souffrir de cette manière plus longtemps alors qu'il était le petit dernier, le trésor. En l'occurrence, ses camarades faisaient de la vie de Youngjae un enfer et si personne ne prenait ce sujet au sérieux, Youngwon, lui, ne laisserait jamais passer l'occasion de mettre hors d'état de nuire les ennemis de son petit frère qui avaient un avantage certain : la passivité des adultes. Bien sûr, le harcèlement scolaire, c'était mal, personne sain d'esprit ne serait d'accord pour dire qu'il faut laisser le harcèlement prendre effet entre enfants mais qui décidait vraiment d'y mettre un terme ? Qui se permettait d'aller à la rencontre des parents responsables pour leur expliquer que leur éducation restait à désirer et qu'il était temps de faire comprendre qu'on ne s'attaquait pas aux autres ? Qui punissait véritablement les responsables et mettait en sécurité les victimes ? Personne.

C'était un constat, la dure réalité dans laquelle vivait Youngjae. A une autre époque, Youngwon aurait amené sa bande d'amis pour avoir une petite _discussion_ avec les enfants concernés mais ce temps était révolu. Youngwon s'en était fait la promesse, il passerait par un autre moyen. Heureusement pour lui, ce cadeau du ciel lui était tombé dessus sans prévenir peu avant son arrivée dans sa ville natale.

C'était un signe de Dieu.

« Tu me fais vraiment confiance Youngjae ? »

Son petit frère, cette fois-ci lui répondit par l'affirmative ce qui arracha à Youngwon un sourire. La voix de son frère lui avait tellement manqué, Youngjae s'était renfermé sur lui-même depuis le début de cette histoire. Youngwon n'avait pas passé une seule journée sans songer à son petit frère qui taisait ses souffrances. Il s'était toujours promis de le protéger de tous les maux sur cette Terre et de le chérir autant que possible, avec cette _chose,_ il espérait au fin fond de lui que Youngjae saurait redevenir le garçon enjoué et curieux qu'il était. Une fois qu'il reçût l'approbation de son petit frère, Youngwon sortit la boite cachée derrière son dos et l'ouvrit devant le regard interrogatif de Youngjae. Il déposa la boite au creux de sa paume faisant lever les yeux de son petit frère vers les siens, une question muette se reflétant dans ses pupilles. Face au silence de son frère, Youngjae ouvrit finalement la bouche pour lui demander directement : « C-C'est quoi ? »

« Un médicament qui t'aidera. » lui expliqua Youngwon qui se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir réussi à faire parler son petit frère.

« M'aider à quoi ? Je n'ai besoin de rien. » lui répondit Youngjae d'une voix tremblante, repoussant la boite que Youngwon rattrapa in extremis.

Une nouvelle fois, son petit frère refusait son aide. Comme s'il avait honte de s'avouer en difficulté et de devoir demander son aide. Le côté borné de son petit frère pouvait vraiment se révéler problématique.

« Écoute Youngjae, viens-là, approche-toi. »

Son petit frère baissa les yeux mais obéit à l'adulte, se rapprochant de quelques pas de la grande silhouette musclée et imposante de son grand frère. Youngwon lui releva gentiment la tête, comme s'il avait peur que tout mouvement brusque effraie Youngjae.

« Tu sais que je suis là en cas de besoin ? »

« Oui... mais- »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Si tu traverses une mauvaise période, c'est mon rôle de veiller sur toi, tu comprends ? Papa et Maman m'ont raconté ce que tes petits camarades te font subir à longueur de journée. » Youngwon s'efforça de garder son calme en face de son petit-frère, ce n'était pas le moment de lui montrer tout signe de violence. « Je suppose que ce n'est que la partie immergée de l'iceberg, je me trompe ? »

Youngjae hocha négativement la tête, détournant une nouvelle fois le regard de son grand frère. Youngwon soupira, il s'en doutait.

« Écoute, maintenant que je suis de retour pour de bon, je te promets que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider, tu m'as compris ? »

Youngjae murmura faiblement un " _oui_ ", Youngwon lui prit alors la main et déposa le comprimé à l'intérieur.

« En attendant que la situation s'arrange, avale-ça, d'accord ? »

Youngjae prit le comprimé et l'avala sans eau. Youngwon se sentit presque coupable d'abuser de la confiance de son petit frère mais au fond de lui, il tentait de se rassurer comme il pouvait, c'était pour son bien. Tout ceci n'avait qu'un seul et unique but : faciliter la vie de Youngjae. Après cela, l'aîné s'efforça de faire oublier à son petit frère la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir en lui demandant de l'aider à ranger ses affaires. Puis une fois la nuit tombée, les deux frères se couchèrent après avoir dîné, leurs parents ne rentraient malheureusement pas avant la nuit tombée. Youngwon laissa quelques plats de côté pour eux puis se rendit dans la chambre de Youngjae pour veiller une dernière fois sur lui. Épuisé par sa journée riche en émotions, Youngjae s'était laissé emporter en un rien de temps vers le monde des rêves.

Youngwon s'adossa contre la porte entrouverte de la chambre de son petit frère et le regarda dormir quelques minutes. Dans son sommeil, Youngjae semblait plus paisible, plus serein, comme si le fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules s'était finalement envolé.

 _Est-ce qu'il était parvenu à trouver des instants pareils durant son absence ?_ se demanda Youngwon en fronçant des sourcils.

S'il en croyait les lettres que lui avaient envoyées ses parents au cours de son passage à l'armée, il en doutait fortement. Youngwon se sentait considérablement rassuré d'être de retour, à présent il pouvait agir et ne plus rien laisser passer. Il se promettait de garder un œil sur lui en toutes circonstances.

_Peut-être que son comportement aura changé après ce que je lui ai donné ?_

Le soldat réalisa néanmoins qu'il n'avait pas réellement posé de questions à propos de ce trésor expérimental. Et s'il y avait des effets secondaires néfastes ? Et si cela tuait Youngjae ? N'était-ce pas un secret d'état ? Le fruit de longues recherches certes mais qui restait encore à l'état expérimental. Pouvait-il vraiment avoir confiance ?

Youngwon ne poussa pas sa réflexion plus loin, il préférait laisser les choses venir à lui et réagir en conséquences. Il avait toujours agi comme cela dans la vie, ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait changer. Le soldat décida de se rendre dans sa chambre pour prendre du repos et répondre également aux messages incessants de son meilleur ami qui souhaitait le voir le lendemain pour une petite partie de basketball et surprendre le petit groupe d'amis qui ignoraient que leur leader était de retour.

Ricanant aux pitreries de son meilleur ami, il lui répondit par l'affirmative avant de se laisser aller à son tour à un repos bien mérité.

**OoO**

C'est sur un pas joyeux que Youngwon sortit de l'appartement de ses parents et emprunta le chemin qui le menait jusqu'au terrain de basket du quartier, là où squattait son groupe d'amis de toujours pendant les weekends de détente. En arrivant, il ralentit et fit un petit détour pour les observer sans se faire remarquer. Il finit par entrer discrètement dans le terrain et ne put s'empêcher de rigoler à gorge déployée au _dunk_ raté de Minsoo, faisant sursauter tout le monde excepté le principal concerné.

« Je pars deux ans et tu ne sais toujours pas _dunker_ Minsoo ? Tu me déçois là mec. »

« La ferme ! Je-... » lui rétorqua mauvais joueur le plus jeune de la bande avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de s'arrêter net, tel un piquet, la balle de basket entre ses mains. Le jeune joueur de basket la lâcha soudainement puis s'élança lourdement sur le dos de l'ex-soldat, ce dernier content de son petit effet. Les autres de la bande le saluèrent de loin, accompagné d'un petit hymne de bienvenue pour accueillir leur leader, ce qui fit rire Youngwon qui essayait tant bien que mal de faire descendre Minsoo de son dos.

« Hyung ! Tu es de retour ! »

« Dégage de mon dos Minsoo, t'es petit mais tu pèses lourd ! »

Yunho, son meilleur ami, s'approcha de lui calmement, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et de la sueur dégoulinant le long de son front, tachant son t-shirt blanc qui laissait déjà entrevoir une fine musculature au travers. Yunho fit descendre Minsoo et l'empoigna pour l'empêcher de retourner embêter leur aîné.

« Minsoo ! Arrête de l'embêter, il vient à peine d'arriver. »

« Mais hyung ! Il pourrait très bien repartir si je ne l'en empêche pas ! » maugréa Minsoo, toujours aussi excité à l'idée de revoir leur leader.

Yunho et Youngwon échangèrent tous les deux un regard entendus, son meilleur était le seul dans la confidence, Youngwon avait préféré leur annoncer la grande nouvelle en face plutôt que par messages.

« Tu restes combien de temps cette fois-ci hyung ? Deux jours ? Une semaine ? Il faut qu'on organise un restau avant que tu ne repartes ! » déclara Minsoo sans laisser le temps à Youngwon d'en placer une avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Son cadet était un vrai moulin à paroles et s'il ne l'arrêtait pas, il était certain que Minsoo était capable de continuer à monologuer encore et encore.

« Non. » répondit simplement Youngwon, un petit sourire suffisant sur les lèvres.

« Oh, alors... une journée ? Tu repars demain ? » fit Minsoo déçu.

« Arrête de le faire marcher hyung, tu sais à quel point ton absence l'affecte. »

« N'importe quoi, qu'il soit là ou pas ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. » baragouina Minsoo dans sa barbe avec toute la mauvaise foi possible.

« Les gars, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, déclara alors Youngwon attirant l'attention de tous les autres sur lui, je suis de retour, pour de bon. L'armée c'est fini ! »

Il y eut une seconde de flottement durant laquelle personne n'osa bouger le petit doigt avant qu'une explosion de cris de joie se fit entendre.

« Non, tu déconnes ? » s'exclama bruyamment Minsoo se dégageant cette fois-ci de la poigne de Yunho pour lui sauter à nouveau sur le dos, les larmes aux yeux.

« Pas du tout. »

« Oh, le petit Minsoo va se mettre à pleurer. » taquina Hanbyeol au loin, assis avec le reste de la bande pour reprendre son souffle.

« La ferme _hyung_! Qui a dit que je pleurais même ? » répondit Minsoo même si Youngwon pouvait percevoir l'émotion qui perçait dans la voix du plus jeune.

« Tu vas pouvoir enfin reprendre tes études. » déclara Yunho lui filant une tape sur l'épaule, heureux pour son meilleur ami de son retour. Il était dans la confidence depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant et il avait bien failli mourir à cause de Minsoo qui n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de l'absence de leur leader. Youngwon avait beaucoup rigolé en recevant les messages et lettres de son meilleur ami.

Minsoo semblant réaliser que les deux amis avaient sûrement beaucoup de chose à se dire lui donna un coup sur l'épaule, descendit de son dos et pointa du doigt le terrain. Les autres hommes de la bande s'étaient réunis au centre et semblaient se concerter pour un deuxième match.

« Bon, on dirait que ces enfoirés ont décidé de jouer sans moi. _Hey_ Hanbyeol hyung, je suis dans quelle équipe ? »

« Celle de Ryeohae. » lui répondit Hanbyeol.

« Oh non, pas avec lui. Il va encore me faire perdre ! » ronchonna Minsoo.

« Hey ! » s'offusqua le dénommé Ryeohae en allant chercher la balle pour l'envoyer en direction de son ami Minsoo.

Il se retourna sans attendre une réponse de leur part et courut vers ses amis qui avaient repris la partie. Yunho ricana tandis que Youngwon le fixa un moment amusé.

« Toujours aussi énergique celui-là. »

« Il ne se repose jamais. »

Minsoo est le plus jeune de leur bande, il est également réputé pour ne jamais s'arrêter de bouger, une vraie pile électrique. Toujours aussi joyeux et plein d'entrain, il voue une admiration sans borne pour Youngwon, le plus vieux de tous. C'était un peu leur mascotte même s'il craignait à leur sport favori : le basket.

Youngwon observa son ami et remarqua qu'il était en sueur malgré la fraicheur de la journée. Il lui fit signe de l'accompagner, leur petite bande apprécierait quelque chose à boire pendant leur pause. Yunho lui emboita le pas et se mit à ses côtés pour discuter avec lui.

Youngwon sentait que Yunho, en dépit de sa réserve légendaire, était heureux de le revoir après autant de temps. Il faut dire que, en dehors des quelques lettres que les deux meilleurs amis avaient pu s'échanger, la communication avait été difficile à entretenir.

« Comment va ton frère hyung ? » interrogea soudainement Yunho. « Il doit être content de te voir. »

« Pas très bien. » répondit après un temps d'hésitation Youngwon. « Encore ses problèmes avec ses camarades. »

Son meilleur ami soupira. « Quand est-ce qu'il apprendra à se défendre ? J'adore ton frère mais il faudrait un jour qu'il apprenne à ne plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds. »

« Je sais mais... sans soutien, que veux-tu qu'il fasse ? »

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite épicerie et y entrèrent tous les deux. Les deux amis se dirigèrent tout naturellement vers le rayon des boissons. Ils connaissaient leur bande depuis suffisamment longtemps pour connaître leurs boissons préférées.

« Tu sais, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et on ira casser la gueule à ceux qui s'en prennent à ton frère. » déclara subitement Yunho, les yeux fixés sur les boissons. Il hésitait entre prendre du thé glacé et une boisson gazeuse.

« Ce serait prendre avantage sur eux et tu sais très bien que j'en ai terminé avec tout ça. _Qu'on_ en a terminé avec ça après tout ce qui s'est passé. »

« Peut-être mais ça leur ferait les pieds hyung. »

Yunho opta finalement pour un thé glacé, le gaz le rendait mal. Il prit ensuite plusieurs canettes de soda pour ses amis et enfin une bouteille de jus de fruit. Youngwon le suivit alors qu'il amorçait un pas vers le rayon des chips.

« Yunho, oublie. En plus il n'en aurait peut-être pas besoin avec ce que j'ai pu obtenir des États-Unis. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Yunho, curieux, alors que Youngwon empoignait deux paquets de chips. Leurs amis en raffolaient. Le plus jeune fronçait des sourcils en fixant son aîné. A sa mine soucieuse, il devinait facilement que cela était important pour lui.

Sans un mot, Youngwon se dirigea vers la caisse sortant déjà l'argent que ses parents lui avaient donné avant qu'il ne sorte.

« Oh, hyung ! » appela-t-il, curieux.

« Pas ici. » souffla ce dernier.

Yunho acquiesça et tendit un billet à la caissière en bataillant avec son ami pour qu'il garde son argent. Il venait à peine de rentrer, autant le garder pour d'autres choses de bien plus urgentes. Yunho savait que la famille de son ami ne roulait pas sur l'or, certes elle ne croulait pas sous les dettes et les problèmes financiers mais c'était tout de même limite. Tout le contraire de celle de Yunho.

Ce dernier gagna finalement la bataille et paya pour les en-cas. Ils sortirent ensemble du magasin, les bras chargés des sacs. Yunho prit le temps d'ouvrir sa cannette de thé glacé. Il sirota sa boisson avant de se reconcentrer sur Youngwon.

« Alors, de quoi tu parlais ? »

« C'est confidentiel Yunho... et je ne peux pas t'en dire grand-chose. A vrai dire, je n'en sais pas beaucoup non plus, juste que ça lui sera utile. »

Yunho le fixa dubitatif en sirotant son thé. Finalement, il soupira et garda pour lui ses doutes. Youngwon savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, c'était après tout pour cette raison qu'il était en quelque sorte le chef de leur petite bande. Malgré les divers problèmes que Youngwon pouvait rencontrer, il savait comment s'en occuper.

« Okay, sache juste, _hyung_ , que si tu as le moindre problème, tu peux venir m'en parler. Je t'aiderais _._ Et les autres aussi, tu le sais bien. »

« Merci vieux. »

« Pas trop _jetlagged_ sinon ? » relança Yunho, soucieux de changer de sujet.

« Pour l'instant, ça a l'air d'aller mais je ne suis pas sûr de tenir très longtemps. »

« Tu devrais te reposer hein, tu viens à peine d'arriver. »

« Je le ferais ce soir. Pas besoin de t'inquiéter autant ! »

« Pas du tout, je pensais juste que ce serait fourbe de ma part de profiter de ton état de fatigue au 1 VS 1 hyung. » plaisanta Yunho après avoir jeté sa cannette tel un basketteur devant un panier.

« Tch, frimeur. Si c'est un défi, je te prends quand tu veux ! »

« C'est ce qu'on va voir champion ! Je vais te faire ravaler ton titre de roi du basket. » Yunho s'élança en direction du terrain en rigolant. Youngwon le suivit, amusé par l'esprit compétitif et joueur de son ami. Cette atmosphère lui avait manqué, il aurait tout donné pour avoir ses amis à ses côtés lorsqu'il combattait. Il finit par le poursuivre, oubliant temporairement son petit frère et l'angoisse qui lui tenaillait les entrailles.

Son après-midi se termina avec les paris stupides de Yunho et Minsoo ainsi que les blagues faciles de sa bande d'amis.

**OoO**

A la tombée de la nuit, la joyeuse petite bande décida d'un commun accord de vider le terrain de jeu avant de se concerter sur le reste de la soirée. Youngwon les prévint qu'il allait devoir rentrer, entraînant des cris d'indignations de ses amis qui ne voulaient pas le voir partir aussi vite, il venait tout juste de rentrer.

« Les gars, il fait nuit et vous savez que je dois m'occuper de mon petit frère tous les weekends. Allez, à la prochaine ! » ponctua-t-il accompagné d'un grand sourire amusé.

« On se revoit la semaine prochaine pour une revanche hyung ? » proposa alors Kangto, le seul à ne pas se plaindre du départ de Youngwon.

« T'inquiète, tu vas l'avoir ta revanche. » taquina Hanbyeol. « Et cette fois-ci, on prendra Ryeohae avec nous pour – comment tu disais déjà ? – _équilibrer_ les charges ? »

« Hey ! » s'exclama faussement outré le dit Ryeohae. « C'est de la faute de Minsoo, moi j'ai jamais demandé la balle. »

« Bien sûr, mets la faute sur ce pauvre Minsoo. Pour une fois qu'il faisait tout comme il fallait. » S'interposa Kyunsang. « Ce n'est pas de sa faute si tu n'es pas capable de marquer un panier alors que tu étais _juste_ en dessous. »

« Merci hyung ! » répondit Minsoo en exagérant sa courbette. « Quelqu'un remarque enfin mes efforts. » Il sourit puis se tourna vers Yunho qui s'éloignait avec Youngwon.

« Hey _hyung_ , tu vas où ? Tu ne rentres pas avec nous ? »

« Non Minsoo, je dois raccompagner son altesse, j'ai perdu notre duel, je deviens donc son humble serviteur. »

« Humble, mes fesses oui. » intervint Youngwon, lui donnant une légère tape amicale sur la tête.

« Ah oui, tu nous rejoins après ? On va se faire une petite partie de billard chez Kangto. Youngwon, je t'aurais bien invité mais on sait tous que tu dois passer du temps avec ta famille. »

« J'ai organisé un billard moi ? » déclara Kangto, cherchant dans sa mémoire à quel moment il en avait fait la proposition.

« Maintenant oui ! » s'exclama en chœur le reste de la bande. Kangto soupira lourdement avant de hausser les épaules et de taquiner ses amis en leur faisant promettre de se tenir tranquille. La dernière fois que les garçons s'étaient invités chez lui, ils avaient failli renverser leur télé et ses parents l'avaient menacé de le déshériter après la surprenante découverte du pillage de leur garde-manger. Kangto se souvenait encore douloureusement de sa punition, rembourser chaque centime de nourriture perdus en travaillant.

Les autres garçons sourirent et acquiescèrent à toutes les conditions du pauvre Kangto en échangeant des sourires entendus entre eux : tous savaient qu'à la minute de leur entrée chez Kangto, les conditions ne seraient plus qu'un très lointain souvenir.

Pendant que la bande d'amis se chamaillait gentiment, l'aîné lui répondit, le sourire aux lèvres.

« T'inquiète, Minsoo, passez une bonne soirée. »

« Je pense que je vais passer mon tour Minsoo. Demain j'ai cours dans la mâtinée. » Signala Yunho en consultant sa montre.

« D'accord, à la semaine prochaine alors. » Minsoo se retourna vers les autres et leur lança joyeusement dans le crépuscule. « Allez les gars, tous chez Kangto. »

« Mes parents vont me tuer... » Soupira lourdement Kangto qui s'imaginait déjà le savon que sa mère allait lui passer après le départ de ses amis.

« Mais non ! » lui répondirent-ils en chœur, tout en ricanant dans leurs barbes et se tapant dans leurs mains.

Yunho leur adressa un dernier signe de la main tandis que Youngwon se moquait allégrement de Kangto, leur victime favorite. Il finit par les laisser, emportant son nouvel esclave avec lui et ils se dirigèrent côte-à-côte vers la maison des Yoo.

« Tu veux manger à la maison ? Cela ferait plaisir à Youngjae de te revoir. Et à mes parents aussi. »

« Je ne veux pas m'imposer et puis, comme Minsoo l'a si bien dit, tu dois passer du temps avec ta famille, seulement avec eux. » précisa Yunho en sachant pertinemment ce que Youngwon comptait lui rétorquer.

Tous deux étaient au courant que le couple Yoo considérait Yunho comme leur troisième fils, Youngwon et Yunho avaient grandi ensemble et avaient évolué, certes dans des classes sociales totalement différentes mais leur passion partagée pour le sport - et plus particulièrement le basket - les avait amené à se connaître et à garder contact tout au long de leur vie. La famille Jung ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil l'amitié qui liait les deux garçons, arguant que Youngwon avait une très mauvaise influence sur leur fils mais Yunho, surprenant par la même occasion ses propres parents, n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et s'était considérablement rapproché de la famille Yoo.

Finalement, après de longues années de réflexions sous-entendues et de mises en garde, le couple Jung avait lâché du lest avec leur fils, leur carrière politique ayant soudainement pris leur envol et par conséquent de leur temps.

Le trajet entre le terrain de basket et celui de l'appartement des parents de Youngwon fut court, les deux amis arrivèrent bien vite devant la porte d'entrée sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé entre les deux adultes. Yunho le salua néanmoins, lui faisant promettre de l'appeler si besoin puis il prit le chemin du retour de sa propre maison, sentant un poids se déposer lourdement sur ses épaules.

On ne pouvait pas dire que Yunho détestait ses parents, il leur était redevable pour la vie que ces derniers lui avaient offerts jusqu'à présent. Il ne manquait de rien, n'avait pas à se plaindre réellement de quoi que ce soit, il regrettait simplement cette ambiance pesante au quotidien. Ces derniers ne lui adressaient pas la parole, leur emploi du temps leur prenant tout leur temps libre, ils leur étaient impossibles d'être présent - physiquement ou non - pour lui. Leur dîner censé les rapprocher se déroulait dans le silence, chacun plongé dans leurs pensées et les quelques fois durant lesquelles Yunho avait tenté d'amorcer un sujet de conversation, les réponses mono-syllabiques l'avaient vite convaincu d'abandonner. Il savait que toutes les bêtises qu'il avait commises durant son adolescence étaient dues à ce manque qu'il voulait combler, à cette colère tapie au fond de lui qui voulait s'échapper, ce sentiment d'abandon qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui.

Yunho considérait Youngwon ainsi que le reste de la bande comme étant sa famille, ses frères de cœur. Ces derniers l'avaient aidé à surmonter et combler ce vide créé par ses parents, Youngwon avait pris cette place de figure - à la fois paternelle et fraternelle - qu'il avait besoin dans sa vie. Son départ pour l'armée avait été difficile à vivre, ce fut à ce moment précis que Yunho réalisa à quel point Youngwon était important dans sa vie.

Il était à la fois son frère, son père, son ami, son confident et il était heureux de le voir de retour.

Leur bande avait bien failli se déchirer suite à son départ et ils étaient encore ensemble aujourd'hui grâce à la détermination de Yunho de ne jamais les laisser sortir de sa vie. Ensemble, ils avaient connus à la fois les pires et les meilleurs moments de leur existence.

Une chose était différente néanmoins. Youngwon semblait différent, ce n'était pas nécessairement dans sa manière d'agir ou de parler mais quelque chose avait changé dans le regard de Youngwon. Yunho ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une froide épée de Damoclès planer au-dessus de son meilleur ami, ce dernier avait une tendance prononcée à jouer avec le feu, s'attirant toujours des ennuis sans réfléchir aux conséquences que ses décisions pouvaient avoir sur sa vie, sur leur vie.

Yunho n'arrêtait pas de songer à leur discussion concernant Youngjae.

Comment Youngwon comptait-il résoudre le problème de son petit frère ? Yunho n'en avait aucune idée mais il était persuadé que cela n'allait pas lui plaire.

**OoO**

Une douce brise vint jouer avec plusieurs mèches de ses cheveux. Youngjae papillonna des yeux un instant et constata à son étonnement que le soleil venait de se coucher, le ciel avait revêtu une teinte sombre bleutée et les lumières de la ville s'étaient allumées. L'écolier jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'horloge à côté de son lit, vingt heures. Il avait donc dormi aussi longtemps ? Étrange.

Le garçon se leva de son lit et enjamba les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du bouton pour allumer la lumière de la pièce, il remarqua bien vite qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de son frère aîné. Youngjae se mordit la lèvre, embarrassé, il était assez grand pour ne plus avoir à faire de sieste, et pourtant, s'il se fiait à l'horloge qui trônait à côté du grand sommier, il avait dormi pas loin de quatre heures. Youngjae poussa un soupir abattu, il avait gâché une journée à dormir alors qu'il aurait pu la passer avec son frère aîné.

Une délicieuse odeur lui parvint jusqu'à ses narines entraînant un léger bruit de la part de son estomac. Youngjae se dit qu'il était peut-être temps d'aller faire un tour dans la cuisine où il serait certain de retrouver Youngwon, attablé. Il sortit de la pièce pour atteindre le couloir et la cuisine, à quelques mètres de lui mais une brusque migraine vint l'élancer soudainement qui s'estompa aussi vite qu'elle n'était venue. Surpris, il songea que ce devait être dû à la fatigue mais alors que sa main se posa sur la poignée de la porte, une deuxième vive douleur se fit ressentir. Youngjae voulut tourner la poignée mais des points noirs commençaient à apparaître dans son champ de vision, il se sentait partir au fur et à mesure.

Dans un bref élan de lucidité, il s'éloigna alors de la cuisine, légèrement à court de souffle, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Son rythme cardiaque accélérait considérablement et une pellicule de sueur commença à couler le long de son dos, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais il était clair qu'il n'était pas en état de manger. Son cerveau sembla chauffer soudainement, des pensées étrangères et décousues envahirent soudainement son esprit, des sons, des flashs, sans logique aucune. Sa vision se faisait floue, il ne parvenait plus à comprendre ce qui était lié à la réalité ou ses visions qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir. Sa jambe buta contre un meuble et il tomba au sol, une douleur perça à nouveau dans sa tête, une douleur si vive, si intense qu'il ne put retenir plus longtemps un cri de douleur. Une tempête de pensées continuaient de l'assaillir, finalement, incapable d'endurer ce supplice plus longtemps, Youngjae se laissa vaincre par la douleur et sombra dans les ténèbres, soulagé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc présentation des nouveaux personnages, des OC à moi (Kangto, Hanbyeol, Kyunsang, Minsoo, Ryeohae & Youngwon) et l'arrivée tant attendu de Yunho. Cette bande d'amis m'a beaucoup fait tripper au cours de l'écriture de ce chapitre, je les adore et parfois je me prends à imaginer une histoire annexe avec leur tendre jeunesse et leurs péripéties ensemble.
> 
> Mais je m'égare, à la prochaine !


	9. Youngjae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite de ce mini épisode interlude mais pas vraiment interlude en fait. Vous allez certainement me dire "mais pourquoi est-ce que je parle de Youngwon, Youngjae et machin chouette ?" parce que, mes amis, ces derniers auront une vraie importance dans cette histoire. Une importance qui, au moment de l'écriture de ce chapitre, je n'avais pas réalisé lmao. Comme quoi, j'avais bien fait de vouloir me pencher sur l'enfance et le passé des personnages de FFF aka les B.A.P. ;)
> 
> Bref, je n'en dis pas plus mais sachez que... bah c'est la faute de Youngwon tout ça haha ! Au fait, Youngwon est bien un OC, je sais que Youngjae a bel et bien un grand frère irl mais j'ignore tout de lui (et tant mieux me direz-vous) donc j'ai tout inventé le concernant. C'est un peu la base d'une fanfic aussi haha !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9 : Youngjae  
**

_Date : 21 mars 2001_

_Lieu : États-Unis  
_

Ce fut une longue semaine pour les parents de Youngjae, une semaine rythmée par l'inquiétude, l'incompréhension, la peur mais également par l'angoisse et les remords pour Youngwon. Son cœur avait manqué de s'arrêter lorsque, peu après la fin du dîner, il s'était rendu dans sa chambre et qu'il avait manqué de trébucher sur la silhouette inconsciente de son petit frère. Au départ, il avait cru à un mauvais rhume mais les médecins avaient décrété que ce n'était pas un rhume, le corps médical était pourtant incapable de mettre le doigt sur ce qui faisait tant souffrir le petit garçon.

Youngwon avait une idée néanmoins et chaque jour, les tentacules de la culpabilité venaient se rappeler à son bon souvenir. L'ancien soldat ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps de regarder son petit frère se tordre de douleur, le regard perdu dans le vague, sans pouvoir trouver un sommeil réparateur. Youngwon reconnaissait volontiers sa part de responsabilité mais il ne pouvait se risquer à dévoiler les causes de l'état de son frère aux médecins, si cette information remontait à son général, il pouvait d'ors et déjà faire ses bagages et se préparer psychologiquement à croupir en prison.

Il laissait donc sans un mot les médecins aller et venir, à la recherche d'un remède qui saurait a minima apaiser les souffrances de son petit frère, en contemplant l'étendard de possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Il n'y en avait pas des masses mis à part attendre un mot, un geste, n'importe quoi qui saurait le rassurer quant à son petit frère. En attendant, Youngwon patientait tout en se maudissant un peu plus chaque jour de torturer autant Youngjae qui, au final, n'avait rien demandé.

Youngwon n'était pas tout seul à traverser cet enfer, ses amis passaient autant que possible le voir pour le tirer de son état morose ou dans le meilleur des cas, pour le forcer à s'alimenter. Ses parents n'ayant pas beaucoup de temps devant eux pour veiller sur leur fils cadet avaient confié cette tâche au fils aîné en lui faisant promettre de les contacter pour tout changement d'état. Depuis, l'ex-soldat tenait sa promesse, veillant au chevet de son frère comme un chien veillait sur son maître, bougeant seulement avec réluctance pendant les quelques visites de ses amis qui le forçaient à s'hydrater ou se dégourdir les jambes. Yunho et Hanbyeol passaient autant que possible pour tenter de mettre du plomb dans sa petite tête et il savait qu'en d'autres circonstances, il leur en serait reconnaissant mais c'était la vie de Youngjae qui était en jeu et il était mort de trouille à l'idée de le perdre.

Car si Youngjae ne survivait pas cette passe, Youngwon ne pourrait pas vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience. Pas en sachant que tout ceci était de sa faute.

Et cela tuait Yunho d'observer son meilleur ami se laisser dépérir de cette manière. Accompagné de Hanbyeol, il avait bien tenté de lui faire promettre de prendre soin de lui mais Youngwon n'avait même pas réagi, posant son regard sur le corps inconscient mais toujours en proie à de vifs spasmes qui le parcouraient. En sortant de la chambre, les deux garçons s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que l'un d'eux veillerait sur Youngwon pour le faire sortir de cet état léthargique tandis que l'autre essaierait de tenir au courant les autres. Yunho, la mort dans l'âme, avait laissé Hanbyeol à l'hôpital avant de se diriger vers l'un de ses rares cours du soir.

Il espérait que Youngjae saurait aller mieux car si son état s'aggravait, la famille Yoo risquait de perdre leur deuxième fils dans le processus.

Au petit matin du huitième jour, ses prières furent entendues.

Youngjae avait arrêté de gémir.

Sa température était redescendue aux alentours de la température normale et il avait enfin passer quelques heures à dormir sans être parcouru de violents spasmes.

Au neuvième jour, Youngjae reprit conscience, ses étranges épisodes de délire ayant pris fin, Youngwon n'avait pu se retenir d'étouffer son petit frère dans ses bras musclés. Mais les médecins avaient dû écourter leur moment, Youngjae avait encore des examens à passer pour déterminer s'il était réellement hors de danger et si tout était revenu à la normale.

Youngwon avait alors regardé son petit frère partir sur son lit d'hôpital, soulagé, les larmes aux yeux mais s'efforçant tant bien que mal de les refourguer au fond de lui. Pas question de montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse face à Youngjae qui avait courageusement tenu pendant plus d'une semaine. Pendant que son petit frère passait ses examens, il s'était empressé de contacter ses parents ainsi que ses meilleurs amis pour leur raconter la nouvelle tout en retenant l'émotion dans sa voix.

Ce ne fut qu'au dixième jour, planqué dans les toilettes, après avoir fui ses parents et avoir reçu de très bonnes nouvelles de la part des médecins à propos de la santé de Youngjae qu'il s'autorisa enfin à craquer.

Il remercia toutes les divinités existantes, se promit de se rendre à la messe au moins une fois dans le mois pour prier, se confesser et se repentir. Youngwon n'avait jamais été très pratiquant au cours de sa vie mais la guérison de Youngjae était un miracle, un véritable miracle.

Au onzième jour, néanmoins, Youngwon crut sentir un changement chez son petit frère. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce petit quelque chose mais il était certain que Youngjae était différent. Ce dernier, dans un premier temps, semblait fuir son regard, ce qui pouvait paraître normal compte tenu de la personnalité introvertie de son petit frère mais ce dernier n'avait jamais autant fui le regard de leurs parents. Mais l'ex-soldat se dit que Youngjae avait dû se sentir légèrement noyé par les marques d'attention et d'affection de son entourage, le poussant un peu plus à se renfermer dans sa petite coquille.

Au douzième jour, les médecins avaient accepté de le laisser sortir et rentrer chez eux. Ses parents avaient grimacé avant de payer la facture de l'hôpital mais les amis de Youngwon avaient proposé de les aider, allégeant singulièrement le poids financier des épaules de la famille Yoo. Youngwon, une nouvelle fois, réalisa à quel point il était chanceux d'avoir ses petits gars dans son entourage et de les savoir prêt à l'aider en cas de vrais pépins.

Finalement la famille Yoo rentra chez elle, rassurée.

Mais l'un de ses membres avait encore des questions à poser.

Les parents durent laisser leurs enfants pour se rendre au travail, faisant promettre à Youngwon de veiller tout autant sur Youngjae et d'éviter une éventuelle rechute.

Youngjae s'allongea sur son lit comme lui avait conseillé son grand frère. Il se sentait pourtant reposé et frais mais il n'avait pas objecté et avait silencieusement obéi. Plusieurs questions flottaient dans son esprit. 

Youngjae n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Les médecins lui avaient expliqué, en utilisant des mots simples, qu'ils n'avaient pas su trouver les causes de son mal. Ils avaient plusieurs hypothèses, la plus probable étant un virus inconnu passager, ce qui expliquerait sa soudaine guérison mais tant que Youngjae se portait mieux, les médecins ne voulaient pas retenir plus longtemps le petit garçon.

Youngjae avait accepté l'explication des médecins, ces derniers avaient sûrement beaucoup plus de connaissances que lui sur le sujet, après tout, ils étaient médecins.

Il sursauta quand Youngwon entra dans sa chambre, en trombe et déposa un plateau avec de la soupe devant lui. Il lui tendit une cuillère que le petit garçon accepta et commença à boire doucement. Son grand frère l'observait manger et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir sous le regard inquisiteur presque insistant de Youngwon.

Voulant dissiper cette sensation de lourdeur dans l'atmosphère, Youngjae demanda combien de temps il avait passé à l'hôpital.

« Un peu plus d'une semaine Youngjae, tu as passé une semaine à te tordre de douleur... c'est ma faute, finit-il par avouer, je n'aurais jamais dû te donner -»

« Tais-toi. »

Surprise.

Choc.

Consternation.

Telles furent les trois émotions qui traversèrent le regard de son frère en l'espace de quelques secondes. Youngjae lui-même avait du mal à réaliser qu'il venait de faire taire son grand-frère. Voulant rattraper sa boulette, il poursuivit.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir hyung. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu n'as jamais rien fait de mal. »

« Mais-»

« Tu vois bien que je suis vivant, je respire, je ne souffre pas et je ne suis pas devenu fou. Je vais bien hyung, vraiment. »

Son grand frère eut un mouvement de retrait, comme s'il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde mais Youngjae le fixa dans les yeux sans détourner le regard, contrairement à son habitude, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était très sérieux et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas du tout. Finalement, Youngwon esquissa un sourire désolé et hocha la tête ; il prit le plateau qui reposait sur les genoux de son petit frère et le ramena jusqu'à la cuisine. De sa chambre, Youngjae entendit un son brusque des couverts qui percutèrent l'évier de la cuisine puis le silence. Le petit garçon se sentait coupable car la vérité c'était qu'il l'avait vu dans ses yeux.

Il l'avait vu et entendu les pensées de son frère.

Par un processus qui lui échappait, il avait entendu ce qui étouffait son grand frère : les remords, la culpabilité, l'inquiétude. Toutes ces émotions embrouillaient l'esprit de Youngwon et il ne passait pas un seul instant sans se torturer.

Youngjae détourna le regard quand il crut entendre au loin, de faibles sanglots étouffés.

Il laisserait à Youngwon de l'espace pour se reprendre.

Un jour, il finirait par se pardonner de l'avoir fait souffrir.

**OoO**

_Date : 25 mars 2001_

_Lieu : Corée du Sud  
_

« Tu me promets de m'envoyer une carte tous les jours ? » demanda un Youngwon boudeur, allongé sur le lit de Youngjae.

L'ex-soldat appréciait passer du temps en compagnie de son petit frère, il essayait de rattraper tous ces mois perdus quitte à devenir un peu trop collant au goût de Youngjae. Il était persuadé qu'il allait développer un _brother complex_ si ce n'était pas déjà fait mais pouvait-on vraiment le blâmer ? Il avait besoin de soutenir autant que possible son petit frère après tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

_Et surtout après la semaine horrible que tu lui as fait traversée, ne l'oublie pas Youngwon._

C'est pourquoi il n'hésitait pas à occuper la chambre de Youngjae autant que possible avant son départ pour l'île de Jeju. La classe de Youngjae avait gagné un prix et par conséquent un voyage pour Jeju, cela avait beaucoup attristé Youngwon de le laisser partir, loin de sa surveillance accrue en cas de pépins - et parce qu'il s'était promis de garder un oeil sur lui en cas de changement de comportement - or, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, ce serait relativement compliqué pour lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il passait à côté de quelque chose d'important concernant son petit-frère, il n'avait rien relevé d'alarmant suite à son réveil et en dehors de quelques migraines et de légers coups d'oeil insistants de la part de son frère, Youngwon n'avait rien à signaler. Peut-être qu'il se montait la tête, peut-être que ce n'était qu'un prototype raté, peut-être que son frère n'avait rien développé.

Le _prototype_ était encore en phase expérimental, se convainquit Youngwon, personne n'était l'abri d'un échec.

Rien de dangereux ne planait sur son petit frère, rien d'anormal n'allait troubler leur vie désormais paisible. Il fallait désormais s'en auto-persuader.

« Dis, Youngjae, tu me le promets ? » insista Youngwon n'ayant reçu pour seule réponse un soupir exaspéré de son petit frère qui finit par dévoiler un sourire face à la moue plaintive de son grand frère.

« Je te raconterai tous les détails de mes journées, tu vas même finir par le regretter hyung. » plaisanta Youngjae en roulant des yeux et en finissant sa petite valise.

Depuis son réveil, Youngjae paraissait plus heureux, détendu, serein. C'était un détail qui avait sauté aux yeux de Youngwon et il sentait peu à peu un poids s'envoler de ses épaules en observant la mine souriante auparavant maussade et fuyante de son petit frère. Il se souvenait la dernière fois qu'il avait tenu à aller le récupérer à la sortie de l'école et qu'il n'avait pas trouvé la moindre blessure ou ecchymose sur le corps de son frère. Le harcèlement dont souffrait Youngjae avait paru prendre fin et Youngwon se sentait soulagé. Il ignorait si son frère avait finalement décidé de répondre à leur provocation ou si le corps enseignant avait enfin décidé d'agir mais il n'avait pas reçu d'appels de l'administration concernant des bagarres ou un mauvais comportement venant de son frère. C'était certainement quelque chose qu'il allait ignorer pour le restant de sa vie.

« A quoi tu penses Youngwon ? Tu sembles... perdu dans tes pensées. »

Youngwon baissa les yeux pour tomber sur la mine intriguée de son petit frère. Celui s'était agenouillé à côté de lui. Il fronça les sourcils en plongeant son regard dans celui de Youngwon. Une très fine lueur bleue s'alluma dans les yeux de Youngjae, une lueur qui l'étonna mais qu'il mit sur le compte de la fatigue. Depuis la semaine de torture et d'angoisse qu'il avait vécue, le sommeil fuyait Youngwon : trop de questions flottaient dans son esprit, trop de facteurs inconnus qui mettaient à mal son cerveau. Il se frotta les yeux, se détachant du regard bleuté de son frère. Décidément, il fallait qu'il récupère ses heures de sommeil autrement il n'allait jamais tenir.

« Hum, essaie donc de deviner. » proposa Youngwon, retrouvant son caractère un peu taquin. 

Il fit alors rencontrer son regard dans celui de son grand frère et d'un coup, il perdit son sourire. Ses sourcils se froncèrent une fois de plus. Il arrêta de bouger voire même de respirer. Youngwon ne comprit pas le changement de comportement de son frère. Que se passait-il ? Que lui arrivait-il ?

« Youngjae, ça va ? »

Youngjae resta en transe pendant plusieurs secondes, son regard plongé dans celui de son grand frère.

« Youngjae ? Réponds-moi ! » Youngwon attrapa Youngjae par les épaules et le secoua légèrement pour le sortir de son état proche de l'hypnose. Son petit frère eut un sursaut et il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je sais pas... j'ai dû me perdre dans mes pensées. »

Youngjae détourna à nouveau les yeux et fixa le sol en triturant ses doigts.

L'ex-soldat ignorait ce qui venait de se produire mais il était clair que ce n'était pas normal.

_Quelle était cette lueur bleue dans le regard de Youngjae ?_

« Dis, hyung... » 

« Hm ? »

« Tu...tu...tu ne me ferais jamais de mal hein Youngwon ? »

Surpris et surtout blessé à l'idée même que son petit frère puisse lui poser une question pareille, l'ex-soldat lui répondit :

« Bien sûr que non, tu me prends pour qui ? Je resterais ton super grand frère prêt à partir à ta rescousse. »

La voix tremblante, il ignora sa réponse.

« Tu me le promets ? »

« Je n'ai qu'une parole Youngjae, je te le promets. »

Il le serra dans ses bras, apaisant ses craintes et une panique passagère. Youngwon se détacha de son petit frère et se tourna vers la valise à moitié terminée.

« Si tu le souhaites, je peux même terminer ta valise pour toi. Après tout, aujourd'hui c'est ton dernier jour avant ton départ. Tu devrais en profiter pour passer du temps avec Maman et Papa. »

La mine un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, Youngjae acquiesça laissant le soin à Youngwon d'organiser ses affaires. Avant de sortir de sa chambre, il prit quelques secondes pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la silhouette de son frère mais il ne resta pas longtemps et sortit de sa chambre. Youngwon relâcha un soupir et se détendit, conscient qu'il venait probablement de tomber sur le premier signe de changement concernant son petit frère.

Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond.

Mais avec son voyage, Youngwon ne pourrait pas observer ses moindres faits et gestes, l'ex-soldat allait devoir attendre son retour pour mettre les choses au clair. En attendant, il pourrait faire le point sur ce qui venait de se produire et tous les petits détails qui avaient pu paraître banals avec son petit frère.

En début de soirée, Youngwon accompagna Youngjae jusqu'à son école où attendait plusieurs parents ainsi que leurs enfants devant le bus scolaire. Son petit frère avant de monter et de prendre sa place eut un bref moment d'hésitation avant d'enlacer Youngwon mais l'ex-soldat fit comme si de rien n'était et lui fit signe.

De toute évidence, Youngjae avait également des choses à lui dire et Youngwon comprit qu'il allait devoir se montrer honnête avec lui. Plus de secrets, juste la pure vérité concernant ce qui venait d'arriver dans sa famille. Il espérait simplement que Youngjae comprendrait ses intentions, depuis le départ, son seul but avait été de le protéger.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Youngwon ne fit pas attention au léger signe de tête que s'échangèrent deux hommes. Il ne fit pas attention quand ces deux hommes le suivirent à la trace et profitèrent de son inattention pour l'embarquer dans une de leur voiture planquée.

Les deux hommes l'assommèrent sans un mot échangé et ce fut le trou noir pendant de longues heures pour Youngwon. Pourtant il avait compris qu'à son réveil les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer.

**OoO**

_Date : 26 mars 2001_

_Lieu : Inconnu  
_

Un léger tictac gêna le sommeil de Youngwon. Ce tictac affreux l'empêchait de profiter pleinement de son rêve et quelque chose lui disait en effet qu'il ferait mieux de garder les yeux fermés. Il tenta de se rappeler ce qui l'avait amené à se réveiller quelque part, en présence d'une horloge qui n'arrêtait pas de lui vriller les oreilles, puis un visage éclaira sa mémoire et il ouvrit les yeux sous le choc. Il leva la tête et remarqua d'un air absent qu'il était allongé sur une planche en bois, qui était elle-même accrochée à un fil au plafond, les pieds et les mains liés par un fil un peu trop serré.

Il observa comme il put les recoins de la pièce où il était attaché. Elle était sombre, vide avec seulement une vitre incrustée dans l'un des murs. Il poursuivit son observation en se demandant ce qui se passait. Youngwon tenta de défaire ses liens, l'esprit encore embrumé, mais ceux-ci lui écorchèrent les poignets. D'un coup, un vent de panique souffla dans son esprit, une sourde angoisse lui tirailla l'estomac. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment à propos de la suite des événements,il n'aurait pas dû se réveiller. 

Et il eut raison de s'inquiéter quand deux hommes vêtus de noir, l'un portant une serviette autour de son cou, l'autre un sceau ouvrirent la porte et entrèrent dans la pièce, le visage fermé et menaçant. Ces deux hommes, tous deux dépassant vraisemblablement la trentaine et de toute évidence d'origine occidentale se mirent de part et d'autres de Youngwon.

Le premier, celui qui avait une serviette à la main, la posa sur une partie du visage sans prononcer un seul mot. Le second quant à lui versa le seau d'eau sur le visage de Youngwon. Et ce fut ainsi que l'interrogatoire commença.

Youngwon expérimenta pour la première fois le waterboarding, appelé aussi la simulation de noyade.

**OoO**

_Date : 18 septembre 2001_

_Lieu : Inconnu  
_

_A compter de la perte des tours, si dans les sept prochains jours tu ne reçois pas de nouvelles de ma part, considère-moi comme étant perdu._

Sept jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la chute des tours jumelles. Sept longs jours durant lesquels Sanghyun avait attendu le moindre signe de vie de son coéquipier. Néanmoins, celui-ci n'était jamais arrivé. Le temps s'était écoulé depuis quelques heures maintenant mais Sanghyun se refusait d'envisager l'éventualité que Fillan soit mort. Il se décida à attendre un jour de plus, puis un autre, puis encore un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'une semaine passe. Sanghyun avait voulu passer la frontière qui séparait la Corée de la Chine mais il refusait de perdre le dernier contact avec son ami. Une fois qu'il serait sur le sol coréen, la connexion qu'il avait avec la messagerie de Fillan serait définitivement perdue. Sanghyun resta en Chine jusqu'à ce qu'un événement lui remette les pendules à l'heure.

Et cet événement s'incarna sous la forme d'un mail en provenance d'une adresse mail inconnue.

_A l'heure où tu liras ce message, je serais exécuté. Mon père m'a trahi, je suis en fuite mais avec eux à mes trousses, c'est peine perdu. Télécharge ses fichiers, transmets-les-leur et surtout souviens-toi de ta promesse. Ne l'oublie jamais._

_C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer,_

_Fi._

Ce fut tel un électrochoc. 

Son collègue était vivant mais condamné. 

Sanghyun sentit son souffle se faire irrégulier et les larmes affluer. Mais il combattit les larmes et la tristesse, ce n'était pas fini. Le britannique lui avait confié une dernière mission, respecter sa promesse.

Sanghyun allait se faire un devoir de l'accomplir.

Au péril de sa vie, tout comme Fillan.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous avez des conseils, remarques ou des incohérences à pointer, n'hésitez pas ! :D Franchement, ça fait tellement longtemps que je travaille dessus que je ne parviens plus à avoir un avis objectif sur mon travail. Anyway, see you later!


End file.
